Chasing Rainbows
by jasperwillbiteme
Summary: Jasper Hale is an arrogant boy who took the dare of making Alice Cullen fall in love with him.Through their struggles,she teaches him that not everything in this world is black and white. Sometimes, you have to look at the grays as well. R&R Please. A/H
1. The Bet Is On

**CHAPTER 1**

"I'm betting on Alice!" Bella exclaimed as she and Rosalie walked back to their classroom. They are the best of friends, together with Mary Alice Cullen, their classmate, and Emmett's younger sister.

The girls are in junior high, they are all sixteen at the time. Bella is in a relationship with Edward Masen, the school's Student Body President. Rosalie is a girlfriend to Emmett Cullen-Edward's best friend, together with Jasper Hale, Rosalie's cousin.

The boys are all a year older than them, they are seniors. Jasper is a playboy-everybody knows that. Emmett's sister, Alice, is an adventurous girl. She's the wackiest girl in school, and she's always up to something.

_That fateful day, Alice was nowhere in sight. They always have lunch together. Alice always sticks her tongue out at Jasper whenever he gives her a snide remark on her quirkiness. They always teased them, but to no avail. They wouldn't fall in love with each other, that's what they always say._

_The guys went to lunch without Alice, and to push it further, Emmett decided to play with Jasper. _

"_Hey playboy." He smirked as he threw an apple at Jasper. Jasper caught it in no time, then took a bite._

"_What?"_

_Emmett sneered. "Let's check your loverboy powers with my sister. I bet you can't make her fall for you."_

"_That's crazy." Jasper defended. "I could get any girl I want. Why would I waste my time on that pesky little pixie?"_

"_Hey." Emmett warned. "You're talking about my sister, and I am here."_

"_Sorry about that." Jasper smiled. "Let's test my skills on other girls. Just not your sister."_

"_That would be no fun!" Emmett rolled his eyes. "She's the only one who's not into you. She doesn't like you. That's a challenge."_

"_I agree." Bella smiled cheerfully. Edward squeezed her closer. "Can you handle it, Jazz?"_

"_Nobody calls me Jazz!" Jasper growled at her. They all laughed at his foolishness._

"_Here's the catch," Rosalie joined in. "If you get Alice to_ _fall for you, we'll stop calling you Jazz."_

"_That's petty!" Jasper smirked. Like I care, anyway. It's a NO."_

"_Oww." Edward chuckled. "Our lover boy is scared of Little Miss Sunshine."_

_A roar of laughter emerged from their table as Jasper's face grew red in humiliation._

"_Alright, alright!" He raised his palms in the air. "I'll do it! But don't you dare lay a hand on me if your baby sister end up crying." He turned to Emmett, who grinned broadly._

"_You have my word on that, Jazzy."_

_They placed their bets on whoever they think would win._

"_Five hundred bucks on Jasper." Emmett showed his dimples. "She's my sister…But I'm a guy, dude."_

"_Five hundred on Jasper." Edward agreed. Of course, they will show the girls what they got._

"_Five hundred bucks on Alice-cause she needs a sister." Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett. "Unfortunately, she's stuck with an immature brother."_

"_Who is very handsome, by the way." Emmett added then kissed her on the cheek._

"_Five hundred on Alice!" Bella chimed in. "She'll kick your sorry ass back to your Mom's womb, Jazz." She grinned viciously at Jasper as they piled out to go back to their own classes._

"We have to help her win, Bella." Rosalie frowned as she thought for a moment. "But we shouldn't let her know about the bet. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I know. I have a plan." Bella smiled evilly as her eyes tightened up in slits. She rubbed her hands together, then they entered the classroom. Alice was sitting at the back, writing on her notebook.

"Hey Al!" Bella called out She looked up, Bella and Rosalie sat on both sides of her. "Why didn't you go to lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." She smiled. "And I don't want to see that monkey."

She was referring to Jasper, who always monkeys around. It annoys her to death.

Rosalie and Bella looked at each other. Bella nodded, then Rosalie spoke.

"Alice, if Jasper courts you, would you say yes?"

"Heck, no!" She laughed. "He's not my type. Eww…"

Her friends exhaled in relief. "Thank God. We win then!" Bella shouted.

"What?" Alice asked. "What did you win?"

"Uh-oh…" Rosalie bit her lip. They had no choice now, so they told her about the bet.

"And stupid monkey agreed?" Alice asked unbelievingly after. "What makes him think I'd fall for him?!"

"That's our point, sissy!" Bella chirped. They always call each other that. After all, they were like sisters. "We knew all along we'd win. So just play along and break his big ego, okay? Edward will owe me five hundred bucks! Yay!"

A playful smile spread on Alice's thin lips. "Hmmm." She thought. "Let's see who falls, Mr. Hale."

******

**Not so good, I know.. But it will get better! Please review! And check back for updates.. I don't know if I could update it as often as I did with She is the Sunlight, but I'll try my best. Thank you!**


	2. The Challenge

**CHAPTER 2**

Jasper was determined to win this game. Jasper Hale: Nobody, no girl, ever said no to him. He will get Alice Cullen, no matter what it takes.

"Dude, my sister is a little devil. Watch your steps. Don't fall for her traps." Emmett warned him. "She's tricky."

"Emmett." Jasper called confidently. "Did you forget who I am? Jasper Hale, man. Your sister will be eating from my hands in no time."

Emmett chuckled at that. "We'll see, Jazz. We'll see."

The next day, Jasper's plans were ironed out. Alice wouldn't have the heart to say no to him. Everybody gives in to him. Nobody dares to escape.

Meanwhile, the girls were also planning something for them.

"You know, Al." Rosalie beamed. "You should just make him guess what your favorite color is."

Bella disagreed immediately. "That's too easy! She likes purple. That's obvious."

Alice chuckled at Bella's foolishness. "Not really."

"Well?" Rosalie grinned. "For your information, Miss Isabella Marie Swan slash future Mrs. Masen, my cool cousin Jasper Hale is colorblind."

"He is?!" Alice gasped. "Oh my. What a poor monkey!" She giggled.

"I know, right?!" Rosalie joined in. "That was his dirty little secret!"

"I still don't get it." Bella interjected. "Edward and Emmett were there to help him, hello?"

Rosalie sighed. Bella has a point. "Alice?" She turned to her friend. "What is your favorite color?"

Alice raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed. "None."

"See, Bella?" Rosalie giggled. "We'd still win!"

They hugged each other, squealing as they did. "Girl power!" They pumped their fists in the air, a sign of early victory.

**

The next day, Jasper and the guys came bustling into Alice's class. They asked the teacher if they could interrupt for a few minutes, which he agreed, as long as they don't do anything trivial.

Jasper nodded, then stood in front of the class. Rosalie and Bella were laughing furtively at him. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, something he was not used to doing. He was always confident with girls, but Alice's penetrating gaze was something he couldn't endure.

"A…Alice?" He asked, almost a whisper.

"Yes, monkey?" Alice raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you want?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He beamed. Alice walked over to him, a playful smile was on her face. She kept her arms crossed over her chest as she looked him up and down.

Jasper was well dressed. Even the school uniform looked good on him. _Damn,_ Alice thought, _He's quite gorgeous._

She pulled his tie, looking at him seductively. Everyone's eyes were on them, watching the scene heat up. The teacher was nowhere now, so Alice pulled Jasper's face close to hers. Their lips were inches apart, and he could smell her sweet breath as she exhaled.

Alice's heart was beating furiously. She might be bitchy, but she haven't had her first kiss yet. Jasper was gorgeous….and…_He's a monkey._ She cleared her thoughts, concentrating on the teasing.

"I will be, Jasper." She beamed, pulling his face closer. Jasper's breaths became quick and shallow. He was nervous, for the first time.

"But first," She continued, then pushed him away. She turned around swiftly, intentionally making her short skirt fly with the air so Jasper could peek on her legs.

"Can you guess my favorite color, Jasper?" She asked, the bitchy smile returned on her face.

Jasper stood frozen in place as his mind raced with incoherent thoughts. Color…What is her favorite color? He didn't see that one coming. Rosalie must have something to do with this.

He was colorblind, and he didn't really care. It was something he wasn't proud of, but he wasn't ashamed, either. He learned to embrace it. It didn't really bother him until now.

Emmett sensed his friend's discomfort, so he came to the rescue. Jasper's forehead was covered in sweat. "It's purple, Alice. Everybody knows that/" Emmett rolled his eyes at his sister.

Alice scoffed at him. "You're wrong!" She went back to her seat, beaming proudly as Rosalie and Bella gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Jasper," she called out before Jasper could step out. He turned around to ask her why. "You can have me after you've guessed correctly." She winked, he turned away.

"Damn, Jasper. What was that?!" Edward berated him as soon as they got out. "You were stuttering! Dude, that was Alice. Alice Cullen, the ant! The pesky baby sister! Why were you so frozen?"

"Edward," Jasper sighed. He would turn this conversation around. "It was not her. I am colorblind, how the hell would I know what her favorite color is? I don't even know what green looks like for real. All I see is black and white and gray."

"I'm sorry." Edward muttered. "We'll help you, don't worry."

Emmett was still scrunched up in thought. "Purple is her favorite color, I know that." He muttered under his breath as they walked off to Edward's car.

They went home all disappointed. The girls won a point today. They're on the losing side of the rope, but they have made a plan.

Jasper would fill Alice's life with colors, different colors, until he got the right one. Surely, that way, they can't lose. They wouldn't lose.

As the Cullen family sat that night around the huge dining table for dinner, Emmett was using all of his sanity trying to figure out the girls' plans.

"So, how's your day?" Their Dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, asked as he smiled at his children.

"Why do you always ask, Dad?" Emmett teased his father. He always knew the answer.

"I want us to get to know each other deeper."

"Well then," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Alice?"

"Yeah?" Alice stopped chewing on her food to look at her smiling brother.

Emmett grinned mischievously at her. "What's your favorite color?"

She gave him a deadly stare before finishing off her dinner.

**

**Yay! So what do you think? Please review…Give me some reasons why I should continue. I'm trying really hard, but I still can't move on from She is the Sunlight. I loved writing it very much and it's just so...different, now that it's over. Thank you for coping with me. I'll be writing a sequel to She is the Sunlight soon. :) And I'm really happy today! Caitie Uhlmann (an actress, Ashley Greene's best friend) started following me on Twitter. I could just die. :D**


	3. The First Color: Yellow

_**Yellow is the color of new beginnings, where hope springs and faith begins. Yellow is the color of destiny.**_


	4. Yellow Paper, Yellow Guitar

CHAPTER 3

Alice went to school early the next day. She was surprised to find a folded sheet of yellow paper taped on her desk. It has her name scribbled on top, so cautiously, she unfolded it. She found a song written inside, in a neat penmanship.

Slowly, she read the lyrics to herself, aloud.

_**How can I tell you what I'm feeling  
So you would always remember  
What can I do to take this moment  
And make it last forever  
I know it's been said many times, many ways  
But it's never come from a deeper place  
**_

_**For every minute of this life  
that I am breathing  
Until there's nothing in this  
world I can believe in  
As long as there's a single  
part of you that needs me  
I know I am gonna love you, completely**_

_**What did I do to get an angel  
Lying here beside me  
Where did you find all these emotions  
I felt deep down inside me  
I only know that this world will change  
But your hold on my heart will stay the same**_

_**I have no doubt at all  
No fear of falling down  
Completely,  
Be with me,  
Believe me,  
You will always know**_

_  
_Halfway through her reading, Jasper came inside the room, strumming a guitar. It was a beautiful morning. It was quiet and romantic. He was holding a yellow guitar, that looks exactly like hers. She began to wonder why Jasper was putting so much effort to win this bet.

His voice was cool and clear as he sang the lyrics to her. Involuntarily, she could only smile as he poured his soul into the words. It was as if everything was true. For a moment, all she wanted was to get lost in tranquility with him, his eyes, the sound of his voice. She did not understand the feeling creeping inside her heart, but it was pleasant. It made her knees weak; it sent chills down her spine; it made her whole body shiver.

But instead of voicing out her real opinion, she laughed. Jasper looked hurt and embarrassed when her laughter filled the room. Nobody else was there, but he was humiliated nonetheless.

"What's so funny?!" He asked, offended.

Alice clutched her stomach to stop laughing. Her tummy starts to ache. "You were out of tune! That was hilarious!"

Jasper stopped singing. Was he out of tune? He just learned the song last night. That was reason enough. He put an effort to it, though. She should find it romantic, but why the hell did she laugh? _Ah, the devil strikes_. He thought.

"That was funny, Jasper! Could you do that again?!" Alice didn't stop mocking him. He was really hurt. He stormed off the room without a word, while she was left alone, still laughing her head off.

After she had calmed herself down, she thought back on what just happened.

"That was terribly sweet." She smiled in spite of herself. Since then, it became her favorite song.

******  
**Is it bad? If not, please tell me so. Review please...**


	5. Sunset

CHAPTER 4

"Dude, did you ask her if it's yellow?" Edward poked Jasper on the side.

Jasper just shook his head. "No, she fucking laughed at me! She was the first girl I sang to, man and she was rolling with laughter! I hate her!"

"That's why you gotta win." Emmett challenged. "Why didn't you ask her? It could have been yellow! Her bathroom is yellow! And she's quirky."

"I don't know." Jasper said. "You have one crazy sister, Emmett. I pity you."

"I know, I know." Emmett sighed.

**

"So what's his first guess?" Bella beamed as they sat next to Alice.

"Yellow." Alice answered. "He taped a yellow paper here," she pointed to her desk. "And a song was written in it, and he sang. God, you should have heard him!" She chuckled. "It was awful!"

Bella and Rosalie covered their ears playfully as they imagined Jasper singing. "That must be torture." Rosalie sneered.

"It was." Alice agreed, hiding the bursting happiness inside her.

"Did you tell him he guessed wrong?" Bella smiled as she played with Alice's hair.

Alice slapped her hand away, she hates it when people play with her hair. "He didn't ask if he was right."

"Poor guy." Rosalie chuckled. "His efforts are not being honored."

**

After their classes, Jasper waited patiently outside Alice's classroom to take her out.

He planned to bring her somewhere special. Again, it was the first for him. It was his special place. Nobody, not even his girlfriends from the past know about it.

"We better win this bet." He sighed to himself as Alice came out the door, wearing a summer frock in color he didn't know.

"Hey." He bumped to her intentionally as she walked by him. She was determined to ignore him, but he was fast.

"What do you want, monkey?" She sneered.

Jasper didn't like it that she calls him monkey, but as of now, he couldn't complain. They have to win the bet, and that means he has to pursue Alice.

"I want to show you something, Princess." He said in his heavy southern drawl.

Alice giggled, accents were her weakness. She didn't see Jasper rolling his eyes as her hearty laughter lingered.

"So where'd you take me, monkey?" She kept on bugging him, but he wouldn't say. It was 10 minutes past 5:00, and her Daddy might be worried, but Jasper just kept on driving.

"Hey, monkey! I'm talking to you! Where are we going?" She asked again, annoyed now.

Jasper pursed his lips at her. "Has anyone ever told you yet, patience is a virtue?"

Alice scoffed at him. "Ha! Has anyone ever told you yet that patience is not my virtue?"

"You got me at that." He smiled a breathtaking smile.

Twenty minutes later, Jasper pulled the car at the side of a dirt road. No cars were passing by. It was a little creepy for Alice, but Jasper seemed to feel safe there so she didn't say a thing.

Jasper pushed her down to sit on the clean smelling grass. It was green, it looked so cool. From where they sat, she could see a cliff below. It was surrounded by mountains, and a river was running down. The sound of the water was too much to bear-she wanted to dive right in, but it was a cliff. There were stray flowers everywhere, Magnolias, Rose shrubs, and Baby's breaths grow conveniently next to each other. Only then did she agree that the place was beautiful.

"Alice, look." Jasper nudged her shoulder, pointing to the west. It was the sunset. That was what he was waiting for.

"It-It's…Beautiful…" Alice caught her breath as the giant yellow-orange ball of light stepped down from it's throne. It painted the sky with linear patterns of splattered yellows and oranges, with hints of little pinks and purples.

"It's the only color I see." Jasper couldn't believe it, but he did admit to Alice that he can only see yellow. That's why it was his first guess. That's why it was his favorite place. His world of blacks and whites and grays becomes shattered when he looks at the sunset. It gives him hope. It makes him believe that nothing's wrong with him.

"I'm sorry." Alice bowed her head down. Jasper was deprived of seeing the beautiful things in life. His life must be dull and lonely, but she was grateful that he could at least see yellow correctly.

"It's okay." Jasper smiled sadly. He threw a rock below the cliff. They watched it roll down, then with a splash, it landed on the river.

Jasper turned to look at her. His eyes were green, but he wouldn't see them. "I…I didn't guess it right, did I?"

She shook her head. As much as she wanted to say he was right, he wasn't, and she wouldn't lie. _He was only down today. We'll be back on the bet tomorrow._ She thought to herself.

Jasper looked down, feeling depressed. The only color he can see had brought him down for the first time.

"Alice?"

Alice's deep green eyes met his. They stared at each other in complete silence, while the sunset casted lovely shadows on their faces. It was the closest they've ever been, even without words, they've known each other well enough.

"Yeah…?" Alice stammered just to break the awkward silence. Well, it was comfortable, but it was awkward for her because a scene was playing in her mind. Jasper leaning in much closer, his luscious looking lips meeting-

"I'd keep guessing." He stated, cutting off her day dream. Alice had no choice but to just nod, blushing like mad as she realized what she was thinking.

******

**What do you think? Haha. I know nothing much about being color blind so forgive me if I wrote down something wrong. Please review, and also check my other stories on my profile. I really appreciate it when you review…It means someone's reading my stories. Tell me if I should continue, and thank you so much. MAHAL KO KAYO. :"**


	6. Mad Camp

**CHAPTER 5**

Alice was right; as soon as they went back to school the next morning, the bet was on again. Jasper still doesn't know that she was aware of it, and she had no intentions of telling him. If he wants to play, bring the game on!

At the cafeteria, Jasper pulled a chair for her as she exchanged glances with Bella and Rosalie. Bella raised an eyebrow.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Soooo. Baby sis?! Are you and Jasper…together?"

"I. Am. Not. A. Baby." She glowered at her brother as she spoke. "And we're not together. He hasn't guessed my favorite color correctly."

"Not _yet._" Jasper corrected with a smile.

Alice just huffed, then took a sip of her Coke in hand. Jasper's too confident of himself. She'll find a way to bring his huge ego down.

That afternoon, all the seniors and juniors were gathered in the gym. The school principal had an announcement to make.

Bella sat next to Edward. Rosalie and Emmett sat beside each other. She had no choice but to sit next to Jasper who was grinning from ear to ear.

She hesitantly sat next to him. The gym was packed with superior seniors and noisy juniors. She couldn't help but feel irritated, it was hot, noisy, and disturbing-things she hates the most.

"Dear kids!" The cool…err…hippie school principal announced. The mic echoed and there was complete silence. "Ya know, our school's holding a Mad Camp week for Juniors and Seniors next week. Don't forget to sign up and have fun!"

There was an echoing applause which made Alice frown even more.

"What the hell is a Mad Camp?!" She whispered harshly at Jasper who laughed at her expression.

"A Mad Camp, your highness," he whispered back, his lips brushing lightly against the lobe of her ear. It tickled her, and again, she was lost in day dreams that include some things that aren't appropriate for a girl to think about. Jasper continued talking to her ear. It was like heaven for her. "Is some Camp where we put up tents and sign in as groups, choose opposites, and then…You do silly things to each other."

"Si…Silly?" She stuttered. Silly to her is sexy if Japer was involved in anyway.

"Yes my dear, silly stuff like pranks and all."

"Oh well, let's sign in as opposites." She blurted out without stopping. She meant to take it back but Jasper responded quickly.

"Okay, no taking back!" He grinned annoyingly as Alice cowered in response.

They all signed up for the camp, Rosalie, Bella, and Alice against Emmett, Edward, and Jasper.

"I'm pretty sure you'll regret opposing us." Emmett grinned as they went to a department store to buy tents. "Come to our side, Rose."

Rosalie sneered at him. "Your side is the dark side."

"Yes, and we have cookies." Edward smiled. "Bella?"

"No." Bella elbowed him. "Why are you so scared of us anyway? We're just girls! And we stole your cookies."

"Oh no!!!" Jasper mocked. Carefully, he wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulder, hoping she wouldn't notice, but before he could even smile, Alice smacked his arm. "Why?"

"Hands off, Monkey!" Alice hissed. "Don't touch me."

Jasper scratched his head while his friends chuckled. Emmett must admit, Jasper and Alice kind of look good together.

They bought everything they needed in one go: tents, flashlights, even some food supplies and a first aid kit. The camp will be held in a mountain range so they better be prepared.

"I'm excited for this!" Alice giggled as Rosalie painted her fingernails red. They were having a slumber party in Bella's house, while the boys are hanging out in Emmett's.

"Excited about spending a week with Jasper?" Bella remarked sarcastically, her eyes glinting with mischief.

Alice frowned at that. Her friends kept teasing her about Jasper, when it was their whole idea that she rode on with that stupid bet.

"I'm excited about shoving mud in his face or whatever it is that I'll plan for him. I swear by the end of the week we will win."

"Good." Rosalie beamed, fanning Alice's freshly painted nails with her hand. "That means a lifetime of Emmett's servitude! Ha!"

"What do I win?" Alice pouted. "I'm doing all the work here and you two get to enslave your boyfriends if we win. What about me?"

"A shopping trip!" Bella knows Alice couldn't say no to that, but this time, she did.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "I could always go shopping, you know. That's nothing new to me."

Her friends scrunched up in concentration as Alice threw tantrums.

"Okay, okay." Rosalie smiled, remembering something. "If we win, that means, you've beaten the monkey. That's a huge prize, Al!"

Alice smiled in spite of herself. Rosalie is really smart. "Fair enough." She nodded. "Fair enough."

They finished giving each other makeovers; tomorrow is a big day. It will be their first Mad camp experience, and they've got tough opposites. They spent the rest of the night planning their pranks.

Meanwhile, in Emmett's room, Jasper and Edward were strumming their guitars. Emmett was busy planning pranks, as they all know how childish he can be. He enjoys Mad Camp way too much.

"Maybe we should throw mayonnaise at Rose's hair." He grinned. His two friends gave him a look of disbelief.

"You didn't say that, Em, and we didn't hear anything." Jasper warned him. "You know how blondie reacts when it comes to her hair."

"You're right." Emmet sighed. "Oh well. Let's just guess another color."

"Blue." Edward smiled a crooked smile. Blue is his favorite color.

Jasper chuckled. "Blue? Come on, man. Think of that annoying girl, does she look like someone who would like blue?"

"Yes he has a point." Emmett took Jasper's side. "Al is a girly girl. The last color she'd pick is blue."

"But what if it's blue?" Edward insisted. "You're wasting our chance!"

"It's not blue, trust me. It's more like pink." Jasper assured his friend with a tap on his shoulder. "Pink, it is."

"But that's too easy!" Edward huffed. "She wouldn't make you guess if it's pink. That's so typical."

"But what if she's thinking that we might not choose pink because we will think it's typical?"

"Don't you think they'll cheat?" Emmett interjected. "Do you think Alice knows about the bet?"

Edward shook his head. "Rosalie and Bella won't tell her. She'll get mad at them for being in on this."

"Pink, then." Jasper finalized. "What should we do?"

"I have a fairly good idea." Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jasper and Edward exchanged a look, then dramatically exclaimed, "Oh no…"

Emmett's ideas are always way out of the question.

****  
Sorry for the late update!! Please review!! *hugs* Loveyou!**


	7. The Second Color: Pink

**PINK**

_**Pink is the color of new found emotions. **_

_**It is the color of budding love, of the things we couldn't believe are true. **_

_**Pink is the color of the things that we thought happen only in dreams… **_

**I get so weak when you look at me  
I get lost inside your eyes  
Sometimes the magic is hard to believe  
But you're here before my very eyes  
You brought joy to my world  
Set me so free  
I want you to understand  
You're every breath that I breathe**


	8. Pink: A Fairytale

CHAPTER 6

"Are you sure this would work?" Jasper asked for the thousandth time that morning. Mad Camp is starting, but they didn't join the other students in their school bus. They'll follow suit later.

"It's my best idea!!" Emmett defended. "I'm sure this would work."

"You better be." Jasper gave him a warning finger. "This better be it, or we're out of this fucking game."

"Are you giving up, Jazzy?" Edward mocked in a girl voice. He was imitating Alice. "I don't want to be Bella's slave!!!"

"Then why don't you go make that annoying and frustrating and demanding little witch fall in love with you?" Jasper complained.

Emmett stopped him in time. "Dude, the annoying and frustrating and demanding little witch you're talking about is my sister. You better not forget that."

Even if Alice is really annoying at times, he still couldn't help but stand up for his sister, especially when she's not around to defend herself. The big brother in him couldn't help but unleash itself.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Jasper cowered, hands up in the air. "But dude, this was your idea. I don't want to pretend anymore. I don't like her. Everytime I see her, all I want to do is tease her and annoy her but I can't do that because of this freakin' bet. Damn, she calls me monkey all the time."

Jasper couldn't help it anymore. Whatever way out there is, he'd take it just to end the bet. It is not in his system to be good; that is not him. He wants to have fun, not stick around following a girl like he's some kind of puppy. He's tired, and he'd end it.

"Alright. Just win this." Edward sighed. "And it will all be over, okay?"

"What if it's not pink?"

"End it if you want." Emmett finally ordered, giving up. "Sorry we made you do this."

"It's okay…" He smiled before getting into the car.

They drove to the camp in the mountains. It looked so festive there and Emmett couldn't help but grin as he looked around. They stumbled their way through lush trees and shrubs, mud and rocks, and piles of tents and bags until they found the girls' tent. They were having a hard time putting it up, reason enough for Emmett to mock them.

"Maybe you should have just brought your beds, or a house!" He even clapped his hands while laughing.

Rosalie gave him a deadly glare, and instantly, he shut up. Jasper walked over to Alice's side, closer than necessary.

"Need help?" He asked in a brusque voice, his southern twang obvious enough to make her drool. "I could build this for you. All you need to do is ask."

_Yes, please. _She thought to herself, closing her eyes to inhale his musky scent.

"No thanks." She voiced out instead. He might be cute and alluring, but she wouldn't fall for his traps.

"You are so stubborn." Jasper whispered, clearly annoyed. He stalked closer to her, their skin touching as he did. She was warm against his touch, and he felt something awaking inside him, but he ignored it. _Damn, she's driving me insane._

"Mind your own business." She hissed, then started hammering a pole to the ground. Rosalie and Bella followed her lead, and soon enough, they managed to somehow put up their large tent.

They started setting up a bonfire in front of it, while everybody else was busy doing their own tasks. Bella set up their pillows and beddings while Rosalie stored their food properly.

Alice was gathering dried leaves and twigs when Jasper pulled her arm. Annoyed, she stood up abruptly to face him.

"Wha---"

Her sarcastic remark was forgotten the moment she really looked at him. _Is this Jasper? Jasper the monkey?_ She asked herself as she took in his appearance.

In front of her, Jasper was smiling sheepishly, lightly blushing. His blonde curls were covering his face, but it only added to his charm. That's not what Alice noticed, though.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked in a sweet gentleman voice, and suddenly, she couldn't say no.

Jasper lead her somewhere along the woods. It was a far walk, away from the buzzing campers, but she found herself loving it. There were snapping twigs and the occasional gush of wind, but other than that, the mountain was calm. Beams of sunlight were peeking through the tall trees hovering above them, and she heard the sweet chirping of the birds.

They followed a narrow foot trail for a while, but eventually, Jasper took her hand and lead her away from it. Her heart was pounding literally against her chest, and chills ran down her spine as Jasper's cool palm tightened its hold in hers. She did not want to admit it, but it felt good, really good.

"Here we go." He gestured at the end of their trek, and she caught her breath.

Many times, she blinked, thinking maybe she was just dreaming, but she was not. Jasper lead her beside the running stream, and they sat side by side on a large picnic mat. There were pink flowers everywhere. She felt like it was a scene stolen from a fairy tale. There was a roof-like textile hovered above them, held by artificial vines and twines, with wildflowers running along them. Pink, that's all she could see.

"So…It's pink?" She turned to him, referring to his second guess.

Jasper nodded, ironing out his pink polo shirt. It was the first time he wore pink, or any color other than black, white or gray. This bet was really insane.

"And you're wearing pink." She stated. Again, he nodded, then handed her a pink teddy bear. It was quite large, but not too large for her.

"Thanks." Alice reached out to accept the stuff toy, hugging it against her chest. Her heart fluttered a little as she realized how soft it was. It was nice to cuddle.

"Is it pink?" Jasper sighed. He's tired of playing this game. It was dangerous, as he was already falling for her. If she says it's not, that's his cue to stop.

Alice sighed, looking down. All around them, dandelions danced with the wind. The stream was running calmly with clear waters. A grasshopper was feeding on the grass. Life seemed easy. It has always been a struggle between yes and no for her. She was always provided with easy questions, hence, she threw back easy answers. But today was different. She knew it will change something, and she had no choice. It's a struggle between yes and no, but it's also a battle between love and pride. She was falling, unconsciously, and he might not be there to catch her.

She sighed again to somehow release the weight she was carrying inside. In his pink shirt, Jasper looked calm. She could not see any trace of the Jasper she thought she knew. Jasper the monkey, Jasper, the living representation of juvenile foolishness. When she looked at him, all she saw was Jasper, the guy she was learning to smile at, the one who makes her fall. _Makes_ her fall, literally.

_This is just a bet, Alice. _She mentally reminded herself as she hugged the teddy bear tighter. It was getting cold.

"I'm sorry, monkey." She grinned. "You got it wrong."

Jasper rubbed his face against his palms. _That's it, _he thought. _I give up._

Quicker than normal, he stood up. He brushed off the grass and leaves that got caught up in his pants, then took off the pink shirt.

Alice couldn't help but stare at the god before her. His bare chest looked smooth and rock hard, and she was unaware that her mouth was hanging open.

"Attracted much, Miss?" Jasper asked in a sarcastic tone. He couldn't help but annoy her. After all, that was his habit.

Alice cleared her throat, quickly looking away from him. Her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Jasper just chuckled, then squatted in front of her.

Gently, he cupped her chin with his hand. Alice swallowed nervously as Jasper's face came closer to her. Her heart was pounding, literally. Closer, Jasper leaned in. She was not thinking at all about what was happening. She didn't care, but he did.

Softly and gently, their lips met. They made faint kissing sounds as their lips moved together in perfect rhythm. Alice's eyes fluttered close as she savored every second of her first kiss. It was foot popping… She was sure Jasper had done this many times before, but it was important for her.

Reluctantly, Jasper pulled away after the kiss was over. He didn't want it to end. Kissing Alice was the best experience he had in life so far, and he's got quite a few. Now he knows he has really fallen. Time to tell the truth.

"Alice…" He whispered, still panting as he did. Alice looked at him expectantly. For a moment, he forgot what was real. He forgot about the bet he had to win. He forgot about the competition between them. All that mattered was her, the tingles she makes him feel. He could not believe it, but he has fallen in love with the world's most annoying girl.

"I really like you, Alice." He admitted. "I really, really like you."

Alice breathed, a sweet smile spread across her face. "I like you too."

_What did she say? _Jasper asked himself as he looked up to meet her gaze. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know. I'm not really sure."

"Well then," He breathe, pulling him closer to her. "We'll figure it out together."

Alice could not help but smile as she leaned her tired body against his. In her head, a song was playing. _Today was a fairy tale… _She sang along in her head, closing her eyes. Around them, it was getting dark. Beams of sunshine were scattered all over, providing a very romantic ambiance to the place.

Right then, Jasper didn't care about the bet. He didn't care if they lost or win, what matters now is that he was holding an angel who felt the same for him.

_If this is not love, _he thought, _I don't know what it is anymore._

And by far, they ended their favorite day with a second kiss…

…And a third.

…And a fourth.

…And they lived happily ever---no wait, there are still a lot of colors.

*****  
So is it worth the wait?! Please review!!!! Next chapter will be posted as soon as I get the eighth review for this one. Eight is my favorite number Haha Okay I know I'm cruel. But please. I want to know what you think about it! Bye! See you after the 8****th**** review! Mwahaha**


	9. Overheard COnversations and First Prank

**CHAPTER 7**

"Oh my God." Rosalie whispered as Alice entered the tent. "He kissed you. You kissed!"

Alice looked at her friend quizzically. How could she tell?

"Alice! Did we lose the bet?" Rosalie continued, stalking nearer and nearer as Alice remained silent. "What the fuck! You kissed!"

"Wait, wait, Rose!" Bella nudged her friend on the shoulder. "Calm down, how could you even tell?"

Rosalie sighed. Alice cowered away in a corner. "Bella," Rosalie chuckled, gesturing to Alice's appearance. "Look at her."

Bella scrutinized Alice. Her hair was in disarray, her clothes were crumpled in some areas, and her lips were swollen. Bella bit back the smile that started sprawling across her lips, feeling giddy about what just happened.

"Oh my God." She squealed, hugging Alice excitedly. "Your first kiss!!! How did it feel? Was it good?"

"Bella!" Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay, we kissed! That's all I'm telling you. No details!"

"So we lose." Rosalie pouted. "Five hundred bucks. A lifetime of servitude…"

"Hey." Alice patted her friend on the back. "He told me he likes me. He was the first to admit it."

"So?" Bella asked, clueless.

Rosalie and Alice sighed. Bella could be slow at times.

"That means we won." Rosalie smiled. "Payback time!"

"Wait!" Alice grinned as she grabbed Rosalie's arm. "Rose, but I told him I like him too."

"Do you like him?"

"No."

"Then why did you say that?!"

Rosalie's mouth was hanging open. Sometimes, she couldn't believe how foolish her friends can be, especially Alice. "You've got yourself in trouble."

"I want to teach him a lesson." Alice stubbornly answered. "He wouldn't tell me about the bet! I'll force it out of him."

"But Alice…" Bella started to protest. She knew right then how much trouble the bet was starting to cause them. "We told you about it, so you were never really fooled. It's Jasper who was fooled."

"I don't care."

Bella and Rosalie just exchanged glances. They can never stop Alice once she has planned something, and that was exactly what was happening at the very moment.

Meanwhile, on the boys' tent, the three boys were playing cards while Edward and Emmett teased Jasper endlessly at the same time.

"You kissed my sister." Emmett wrinkled his nose. "Good thing she didn't bite you."

"What can I do?" Jasper boasted, pointing to his bare chest muscles. "Your sister can't resist this. Not like anyone can, but I thought she was different."

"So how did that feel?" Edward smiled. He was just like Bella, he always asks how a certain something feels.

Jasper huffed, then rolled his eyes. "I won't tell you."

He couldn't help but smile as the scene replayed on his mind. Her lips were soft and sweet. The moment his lips came in contact with hers was like heaven for him. He felt like floating. Now that he was reminiscing, it felt like dreaming the best dream. The way his fingers tangled her hair…the feel of his hand groping the small of her back---it was all perfect. It's like they were molded especially for each other. He never felt anything like that in his past relationships. It was something very new to him that even the memories give him a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"Jasper??? Earth to Jasper!!!" Emmet chuckled at Jasper's frozen self, staring blankly at the tent walls, smiling with a finger on his lips. He threw a card at Jasper who jumped in fright when it landed on his lap.

"What the fuck, man?!" He growled at his friend who only laughed harder. "What's so funny?!"

"Stop dreaming about my sister!" Emmett mocked him. "She's only 16!"

"I'm not dreaming about her." He denied. "I'm just glad to know that I could get what I want as long as I'm shirtless." He chuckled nervously, hoping his friends wouldn't see through his real feelings.

Little did he know that Alice was passing by when he said that. She heard everything he said, every single word that escaped his lips. She doesn't like him, but there's a strange sensation of pain ripping her chest. It made her knees weak, but in a negative way. She wanted to cry. It was like watching your world fall apart and there's nothing you could do but stand and see it fall to pieces.

"What do you mean?" Edward raised an eyebrow at his friend. Sometimes, it all gets too confusing, their decisions, their plans, and the things they do---they make up their minds and change it the last minute. Just like now, Jasper said he likes Alice. Alice said she like him back, but then Jasper seemed to change his mind and decided to just play with her. _What the fuck. _Edward thought. _This will not do us any good._

"What I mean, Edward," Jasper lit up a cigarette, which Edward quickly snatched and threw away. "Damn, that's my last stick!"

"I'm the Student Body President." Edward reminded him. "No smoking, and please continue with what you were saying."

"Alright!" Jasper sighed exasperatedly. "I'm not taking her seriously. I need to know her more to find out what her favorite color is, and then we'd win the bet."

Alice heard all that. _Fuck you, Jasper. _She whispered, rubbing the back of her neck. _Now, everytime you kiss me, you'll be kissing death._

She rushed off carefully to their tent, her nostrils flaring as she was fuming mad.

"Alright, let's do this!" She laid out a duvet cover inside the tent, where Bella and Rosalie were patiently waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Rosalie stood up to help her spread the duvet on the floor, while Bella collected the things they needed. They're getting ready for the first prank.

"Prawns!" Alice called out quite irritated, making Bella rush on her feet and trip over the duvet.

"Damn, I'm sorry!" She apologized as Alice and Rosalie helped her gather the prawns that were strewn on the tent floor.

"Alright. I'll cut it open." Rosalie excitedly took a blade and open the duvet cover. They were going to sew the prawns inside it.

"Are you sure this one looks exactly the same as their duvet?"

"Pretty much!" Alice chirped. "They're using Emmett's. I bought that from the same store."

"Good." Bella grinned, and they started working on their project.

They planned to saw fresh prawns inside a duvet cover that looks exactly like the one the boys were using. Then, after that, one of them will sneak in to the boys' tent one night to exchange it with the actual duvet. It will take about a day or so for the prawns to rot, and the boys will go crazy looking for what stinks. Rosalie giggled as she thought about that.

"Bella, you should sneak this in while they're out for God knows what." Rosalie ordered as she saw the duvet back in place.

Bella frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean when you see the boys go out, you should get their duvet and leave this one."

"Rosalie," Alice interjected, raising her hand for a suggestion. "Bella is too clumsy, you know that. It would ruin our prank, one wrong step from her and everything's ruined."

"You have a point." Rosalie nodded.

Bella smiled sarcastically. "Thank you guys, thank you so much." She added in a bitter tone, rolling her eyes. Her clumsiness has always been a I hindrance to let them have fun.

"I'll do it." Alice volunteered, taking the duvet in her arms. It still smelled of fresh prawns. It stinks.

She wrinkled her nose while making her way through the tent. She saw the boys walk out somewhere, probably to smoke or something, as she'd seen them do that in Emmett's room quite often. Edward wouldn't let them get caught, though.

In an instant, she had the original duvet in her hands and the stinky one was in the tent. She smiled at herself for a job well done. _I should be a ninja. _She squealed as she went back to their room, carrying the duvet that actually smelled like Jasper.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett went out for a walk that night. The moon was out so it was good timing.

"What should we do?" Emmett asked. "First prank?"

"I don't know about you," Jasper kept walking, a twig snapped under his foot. "But I'll continue pursuing your sister to et this bet over with."

"So we need to plan for ourselves?" Edward asked in horror. Jasper was also good in planning things like these, and he puts more thoughts in things than Emmett does.

"Maybe." Jasper smirked. "I've got her in my hands, I don't want to ruin that. We're on the verge of winning."

Emmett agreed, nothing is more important to him than the bet. "Let him be, Ed. We'll plan something extravagant for our beloved girls."

Edward smiled nervously. Deep inside him, he was groaning. There they go again with Emmett's plans. _But I must admit, his pink plan worked to Jasper's advantage, _he whispered to himself as they sat down a dead log.

"What's your next color?" He turned to Jasper who was immersed in deep thoughts. His chin was resting on his hands and he has a faraway look in his eyes. Edward could sense something has changed.

"I don't know. Purple, maybe. What does purple look like?"

Edward tapped his friend's shoulder, feeling bad that he can't see colors. "Purple," he whispered, "Makes Alice look like a genuine royalty when she wears it."

Despite his annoyance that he would not ever see how beautiful Alice looks in purple, he found himself smiling. _Purple. _He nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

******

**Okay you know the drill!! Haha thanks for your reviews. I actually got eight last night but I was too sick to post. I'm better now! Love my sissies LoveForJazzyAlways and Alice-oxox **** Thanks for your reviews and whoever spammed me with anon, that didn't count. Haha your reviews were one word each---it's called cheating. Hehe Mad Camp is next!!! Eight reviews. Mwahaha Thanks guys!**


	10. Girls' Addictions

CHAPTER 8

"Damn, we don't have any pranks yet!" Emmet complained as they went back to the tent, almost stomping his feet while walking.

Edward couldn't do anything but laugh at Emmett's foolishness. "Don't freak out Em." He chuckled. "It's only the first day of camp!"

Emmett pouted. "But we're missing out on the fun."

Jasper tapped his shoulders. He couldn't control his laughter as he spoke to Emmett. "What is more important to you, the camp, or the bet?"

"The bet, of course!" Emmett cheered up without even thinking. Sometimes, he really can be like Alice, cheery and energetic.

They lay down side by side, trying to fit their bodies under the same duvet.

"Didn't you guys bring extra blankets?" Jasper blurted out of annoyance. "How the hell are we gonna fit into this?"

"Sorry." Edward grinned sheepishly as he curled himself up in a ball. "I'll ask Bella for a spare one tomorrow."

"No way!" Emmett disagreed. "We'll fit into this."

"Darn! We'll be here for a week!" Jasper protested. "I can't possibly curl up and sleep well in that case!"

"We'd lose our pride if we come groveling on their feet." Emmett rolled his eyes. He ended the conversation there, and Edward and Jasper didn't have any choice but to just sigh.

**

The next day, the girls were busy cooking their food when Jasper showed up.

"Hi." Alice forced out a smile, hoping Jasper didn't notice the hint of pretense in her eyes.

"Good morning!" He greeted, kissing her cheek. So he didn't notice.

The very moment their skins touched, he felt a nice tingling sensation running through his bones.

_Fuck! _He thought, reprimanding himself. _Get over it, Jasper. That's just Alice!_

He really couldn't deny the physical attraction he feels for her. It's like a magnet that pulls him nearer when he wants to back out. It draws him to her, and he can't escape. He wants to pursue it, but he knows Alice. He doesn't want to be another victim.

The same things were running on Alice's mind. She couldn't deny it. She was physically attracted to him, and who could blame her? He was good looking, he was gorgeous. _And a playboy._ She added consciously.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" She stirred the soup in the pot. Smoke emanated from it, and a really appetizing smell.

"I didn't know you could cook." Jasper, amazed, commented.

Alice chuckled. "You don't know so many things about me. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Is that an invitation?"

She nodded, turning to look at Bella and Rosalie, who both gave her the thumbs up signs. It was all part of their plan. _Operation Hell For Hale. _She'll make him believe that she was falling for him (which, by the way, she thinks is coming true, sadly), and then she'll break his proud little heart.

They sat in a circle, devouring the feast the girls cooked. Jasper must admit, it was all pretty good.

"This is really good." He voiced out his opinion shamelessly. Unconsciously, he squeezed Alice's hand, which made her jerk in response. His hands were soft.

"I'm sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

She squeezed his hand in response. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bella and Rosalie exchange knowing glances.

Rosalie cleared her throat after a while. "So Jasper, how was last night?" She giggled. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Bella and Alice burst out laughing then, knowing Rosalie was referring to the duvet. The boys still have no idea about the prank though.

"Didn't sleep well." Jasper groaned, remembering how they shared one duvet and it was so uncomfortable. "Why did you ask?"

Rosalie grinned. "I was just curious."

"Hmm…" Jasper scrunched up in thought, knowing something was up.

"Don't mind her!" Bella giggled. "She was just messing with you. She's hungover."

"Did you guys drink?" Jasper narrowed his eyes in slits. "You know that's not allowed, right?"

"We didn't drink alcohol!" Alice defended, laughing. "But Rose had too much Coke, she's still drunk."

"I'm not!" Rose stuck her tongue out. "That's Coke, not alcohol, how will I get drunk with that!"

Bella grinned at her friends. "You do get drunk with Coke!"

"I don't!"

"You do!" Alice argued. Jasper's eyes traveled from one girl to another, amazement could not be hidden.

"I said I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Bella chuckled.

"Girls, girls." Jasper covered his ears with his hands. "You're all so childish! Rose is not drunk. That's just Coke."

"She acts like a drunk woman when she had too much!" Alice countered.

Rosalie pouted. "Okay, I admit it! I just looooooove Coke. I'm addicted to it just as much as Bella is addicted to Club Orange and Alice to Oreos!"

"You love Oreos?" Jasper smiled at Alice, who was now blushing like mad.

"Well… Yeah…" She sauntered, looking down. "What's wrong with that!"

"She fries Oreos!" Bella spilled. That was Alice's deepest, darkest secret.

Alice growled at her. "Isabella Marie Swan! I'd make you a duckling!"

"Hey, stop!" Jasper huffed. "Childish girls. But Oreos are good."

"They are!" Alice agreed.

"Not as good as Coke!" Rosalie chimed in.

"Club Orange for the winnity win!" Bella pumped her fists in the air.

"Fried Oreos?" Jasper eyed Alice carefully, ignoring the foolishness going on around him. These girls were so strange.

"Yeah." Alice answered. "They're yummy! You should try them."

"No thanks." He smirked, holding her hand.

"What are your plans today?" He asked, still not letting go.

Alice started piling up the dishes to wash. It was her turn to wash them.

"We're going to the nearby stream today." She smiled. "Would you like to come with us?"

"I can't." He answered, almost too regretfully. "Em and Ed might need me around."

"To pull pranks on us?" Alice chuckled. Obviously, she was right. "That's okay. We're planning too."

"Make it something good." Jasper challenged. "What's your favorite color, anyway?"

Alice narrowed her eyes in slits. "I'm not telling you. You should guess!"

"Oh." He said, slightly disappointed. "Alright then. Let me help you with that."

They washed the dishes together, and from a distance, Bella and Rosalie could tell where all this was leading. They were watching them carefully, and some little signs were showing. They couldn't believe it, but it seems like no one will win.

****  
Sorry for the late update. I was sick. **** Next chapter will be the boys' prank and then after that is the next color. Please review. You know the drill. Hahaha Thanks. **


	11. Too Much Prank,The Bet Ends

**CHAPTER 9**

Rosalie, Bella, and Alice trekked their way to the stream, where they will be having an all girls picnic. Rosalie laid the mat on the grass beside the stream. There were butterflies and dragonflies everywhere, and crickets were humming a lullaby. The warm afternoon air was a constant joy to the three of them.

"Woah." She widened her eyes at Alice, who was now sitting at the mat.

"What?" Alice asked her friend. She was clueless as to why Rosalie was acting like that.

"I only noticed now that you're wearing yellow." Rosalie teased. "May I ask why? You wear yellow quite often. Is it now your favorite color?"

She blushed deeply at the question. She didn't think Rosalie would figure it out quite easily, since Jasper himself didn't say anything about it. "I like yellow. It's summer, and it looks good."

"Are you trying to fool us?" Bella berated disdainfully. "You hate yellow. You even threw a tantrum when Carlisle painted your bathroom yellow!"

"Well?" Rosalie raised a questioning eyebrow, and Alice couldn't lie anymore. She sighed.

"Okay." She surrendered. "I think I like him, like, I really really like him."

"That's pretty obvious." Bella stated. "So?"

"Nothing. I just like him. And he only sees yellow. So… I'm wearing yellow constantly."

"So that he'll notice you, am I right?" Rosalie smiled, patting her shoulder.

"He didn't say anything about it though." Alice frowned. "So it doesn't really change anything. The bet is still on."

"You don't have to do this anymore, Al."

"But I want to."

"You like him. It's pretty obvious that he likes you too. That changes things." Bella opened a bottle of Club Orange, then took a swig.

"It doesn't." Alice sighed, looking down. "I heard them talking last night… It was all just pretense for him."

Rosalie tensed at that. "Well then, we have to teach him a lesson."

**

"They're out." Jasper grinned viciously at his friends as he saw the girls make their way to the stream.

Emmett clapped excitedly. "Alright! Put the monsters in the tent!"

They filled the girls' tent with fake spiders and rats, and frogs, something the girls were terribly afraid of. Emmett could not hide his joy as they spread the offensive items in the tent.

Jasper was not sure of this but hey, this is mad camp, right? So he rode on. The only thing was, Emmett was now using real frogs. He didn't even know where the childish guy got the frogs, but they were hopping all over the tent.

They hopped all over the blankets, the bags and pillows, and he was pretty sure everything was dirty now, even the clothes. In one corner, he saw a cycling shorts which was pretty cute. He didn't know what color it was, but it was designed with Hello Kitty's face. He was pretty sure it was Alice's. he grinned at himself and put the thing in his pocket. He then looked under Alice's pillow out of curiosity. There, he saw a picture---his picture. Try as he might to never show it, it made his heart jump out of his chest.

"Emmett, isn't this a little crazy?" he asked as Emmett never stopped freeing the frogs in the tent. "It's gross."

"This is what we call prank, Jazz!" Emmett mocked him again. He just rolled his eyes as they finished ruining the tent.

"Bella wouldn't forgive me for this." Edward muttered under his breath.

They went on t lunch as they waited for the girls to return. Emmett opened a can of sausages and sardines as Edward cooked rice and Jasper prepared their plates.

"I think I'm going to pass out, eating these everyday here." Edward commented. They always ate canned goods or noodles, no real food.

"I know!" Jasper agreed. "The girls cook good food. You should have tasted it."

"Damn, you ate with them?" Emmett questioned. "Jasper! You just ate from my sister's palm."

"It's good food." He shrugged.

They began eating, then took a nap since it was still too early for the girls to be back. All around them, different kinds of madness were happening. There were water balloon fights, the never ending slimy things inside the pail prank, and hiding different things pranks, which were not really so creative.

At last, after five hours or so of waiting, the girls arrived in their tent. Emmett and Edward watched them from behind a big tree, while Jasper confidently made his way to Alice.

"Hi." He said, never meeting her gaze. How could he possibly let her enter the tent? He blocked the door.

Rosalie shoved him aside. "Excuse me, I'm tired."

"No, let's play cards!" He tried t distract them, but Alice stood in front of him, annoyed.

"Jasper, let us in. This is our tent. We want to rest."

"But I want to play cards!" He pouted. "Come on, let's play."

"Jasper!" Alice screamed for the last time. "Let. Me. In.'

"Do you really want to go in?"

"yes."

"You won't blame me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"What the fuck, Jasper! Get out of my way!" Alice pushed him aside and entered the tent furiously.

The first thing she noticed was the squishy feeling of something she steeped on. It was mushy under her soles. "What the hell?" She muttered before opening the flashlight in her hand.

She almost couldn't breathe as she saw the big eyes staring back at her. Not only a pair, two, three… There were so many of them, and they were all moving. She tried to move and run out, but her muscles seemed frozen, and she couldn't utter a single word.

"Alice?" Bella whispered, taking a step closer to her friend. Jasper stood quietly outside, while Rosalie was killing him with disapproving looks.

"Alice, are you okay?" Bella followed the light below, and what she saw made her so fuming mad that she had to curse about it.

"Fuck, Jasper, what is all this?!" She stormed outside to reprimand Jasper. Emmett and Edward walked up to them, Emmett laughing his head off. Rosalie ran immediately to Alice.

"Oh my God, frogs!" She exclaimed. She was not afraid of frogs, but they were gross. Bella wasn't afraid, either, but Alice has a phobia of frogs, and she can't even touch them in pictures. Nobody knows that except for the three of them.

Alice now lay limply in Rosalie's arms, unconscious. That was how much she feared frogs, but nobody know why. "Alice? Alice!" Rosalie slapped her cheek lightly but she lay unmoving.

"What the fuck Emmett!" She dragged Alice out of the tent. "Look at what you did to your sister! Who the hell brought those frogs in here?!"

Jasper swiftly took Alice in his arms, then brought her to their tent. He laid her unconscious body on the cot, her head on his pillow. He took one look of her, then, it was as if he saw forever in her face. He wiggled his head to shake out the unnecessary emotions he felt.

"I'm sorry Rose." He heard Emmett murmur outside. "I didn't know she has a phobia!"

"Of course you didn't." Rosalie stated coldly. "She's your sister, Emmett. But I've never seen you act like a brother to her. You should be protecting her and yet here you are! Making fun of her, and then this stupid bet. Can we just stop this, Emmett? Alice will get hurt!"

"I'm sorry." Emmett whispered exasperatedly. Jasper got up and joined his friends outside. Bella was a mess, worry evident in her face.

"How is she?" She asked as she saw Jasper out of the tent.

Jasper just shrugged his shoulders. He was worried and tired of pretenses, and once she wakes up he's gonna make it all right. He will start all over again, this time, truthfully and honestly, no more bets.

"What shall we do now?" Edward, being the Student Body President, asked. "I think we should just get her home."

"I agree." Emmett nodded. He turned to Jasper, who was frowning endlessly. "Call the stupid bet off. I'm sorry Jazz… I mean, Jasper."

Jasper grinned. "No more Jazz alright? Thanks bro."

"Let's get ready to head back home then." Emmett started to stand up to pack his things, but Edward stopped him.

"We have no means of transportation until tomorrow, so we have to stay here."

"What about our Principal?" Rosalie asked, worried about the problem it might have caused them.

"He wouldn't know." Edward assured her. But you guys would sleep here tonight, since your tent was invaded by an army of frogs. Emmett will collect your things."

"Why me?" Emmett protested, scratching his head.

"Because it was your idea." Edward firmly stated. "Now you begin cleaning up that mess, Emmett."

Luckily for him, Jasper volunteered to help. They avoided the frogs which was not an easy task at all, especially when there seemed to be hundreds of them.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Jasper couldn't help but ask as they started gathering the girls' things.

"I hope so." Emmett answered, shaking his head. "I've been very irresponsible. Dad would not be so happy with that."

"Emmett." He sighed, fishing for the pillows. "How will I ever tell her about the bet?"

"You don't have to. Just stop making her fall for you and we're good. She'll be mad if she finds out."

"But that's my problem." Jasper sat on a pillow, pushing away the frogs near him. "I think I already love her… And I want to pursue it. But dude, I'm scared…"

"You're scared of my sister?"

"I don't want this feeling. But I love her already… She might just play with me."

"Now you know how your past girlfriends felt, Jasper."

He stayed quiet for a moment, thinking deep. "I know." He nodded. "I feel so vulnerable."

"You have to take the risk." Emmett tapped his shoulders, grabbing the last items on the tent. "And don't hurt my sister, Jasper. I'm counting on you."

Jasper nodded, smiling to himself. Everything will be okay. He will do whatever it takes. He loves Alice. After the roller coaster of emotions he felt for her, he was now sure, at long last.

******

**Review please. Eight reviews and the next chapter will be up immediately! Haha thanks guys!**


	12. Honesty Is Still The Best Policy

CHAPTER 10

"We could pile ourselves in here for the night, right?" Edward asked, but it was not really a question. Rosalie nodded nonetheless.

"You could use that blanket." Emmett gestured to the duvet. "We'll freeze our asses off. It's okay."

Rosalie and Bella exchanged glances, panic stricken. "No, no. Please." Bella chuckled nervously. "We have our own duvets."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked suspiciously. Bella and Rosalie tried hard not to laugh, which made their faces red.

"Let's go out Bella." Rosalie took her hand, leading her outside. Edward heard their muffled giggles once they were out.

"I'd go check on the others." He said after a while. It was his responsibility to do nightly rounds on the camp to make sure his fellow students were well behaved. Emmett, having nothing better to do, decided to come with him.

"I guess it's you and me then." Jasper talked to the sleeping figure beside him, running a hand through her hair. It was silky.

"I wonder if you will ever forgive me, Alice." He whispered in silence as he thought of how it all started.

Minutes later, Alice woke up, shaking with cold. "J—Jasper…" She managed to say.

Jasper got to her side immediately. "Alice, how are you feeling?"

"I—I'm… Cold…"

He reached out for the duvet, but Alice shook her head furiously. Why was everyone rejecting that blanket?

"I need to cover you up with this to keep you warm…" He explained, still reaching for the duvet. Still, she shook her head stubbornly.

"Hug me, Jasper…" She almost pleaded in her weak voice. He knew she was hallucinating. Her eyes were drifting close, then open. She was too sick to be in the right frame of mind, so he declined. He would never take advantage of her again.

"H—Hug me…J...Jasper…I'm cold…."

"Alice, I can't do that. Here's a blanket, it will keep you comfortable."

"No, please. Jasper…" She choked out, her lips were trembling. "Please hug me. I----I love you so much…"

It was like a million butterflies were launched into his stomach as he heard those words. It felt magical, real, but her eyes were fluttering close, so he knew she was just dreaming. He sighed, his feeling was rendering him helpless. Carefully, he slipped in beside her on the cot, wrapping his arms around her frail body as she drifted off to sleep. Over and over, she whispered how much she loves him, and over and over, he reminded himself that she was just dreaming.

"If you only knew Alice." He whispered, more to himself than to her. "I love you. I love you, Alice. But I've done something terrible."

Their friends arrived to sleep not long after. They were all surprised to see Jasper lying beside Alice, his arms around her, but he explained immediately, so they let him be.

In the end though, the lucky (stinky) blanket ended up in Emmett's face. Smelling the offensive rotting prawns, he slept the whole night feeling cold.

When Wednesday came, they all piled up in the shuttle car, minus Edward. He had to stay back because of his responsibilities. That didn't make Bella happy, but she had no choice, so she gave up. They all remained silent on their homeward drive.

"Are you feeling better now?" Jasper was really concerned. He rubbed his palm against Alice's. She smiled.

"I'm alright Jasper."

"I'm sorry," he frowned. "I didn't know you were scared of frogs."

"It was not your fault."

"You know what's funny?" He grinned, but his heart was beating mad against his chest. "You were hallucinating last night, telling me you love me. That was my first time to see someone hallucinating."

Alice blushed, then bowed her head down. "I was not hallucinating," she whispered in a small voice. "That was true."

Jasper totally heard that. He perked up, grinning from ear to ear. "What did you say?"

"Nothing…" She denied. "I have to talk to Bella and Rosalie."

He slowly nodded, then took her hand in his. "Alice, I'm not giving up." He smiled. "I'll find out your favorite color."

That was all he said, when all he really meant was that he'll never give up until he has her love. It's too early for love…So he'll wait.

**

When they got home, Alice immediately dragged her friends to her room. They reluctantly followed, curious as to what will happen now.

"Alice, it's off." Rosalie informed her once they settled on the bed. "There's no more bet. You can now stop torturing him, and start loving him for real."

"Rose," she sighed. "I know your cousin. He wouldn't stop that easily. Emmett has given him a challenge, and he wouldn't stop until he has proven to everyone that he was the best."

"Then what are we going to do with that?" Bella folded her arms across her chest. "You love him, don't you? Can you keep your feelings to yourself? The fish was caught, Alice. It's all in your hands, and you're putting it back to the ocean?!"

"If he admits to me about the bet," she pouted. "I'll admit to him my real feelings."

"What if he doesn't?"

"You know me, Rose." Alice frowned. "Honesty is important in every relationship. How could I trust him with my heart, if I know he's keeping something from me?"

"You have a good point." Rosalie ironed out her wrinkled shirt. She knows what to do, she'd tell Jasper to just be honest with Alice. This love story should push through.

"And don't you dare ask him to tell me." Alice warned, as if reading her thoughts. Great, now they can't help him. "I will know if you did."

Rosalie and Bella groaned in unison. "What will happen to the two of you!" Bella exclaimed in annoyance. "You're all about pride!"

Ever so stubbornly, Alice just shrugged. "I want to get what I truly deserve."

**

As soon as he got home, Jasper laid out his plans for the next color: Red. Who doesn't like red? Every girl does. This time he planned it himself, needing no help from his friends.

He arranged everything. Tomorrow, Alice couldn't say no to him… And it will all be real.

**  
**No author's note...I'm feeling ,really bad. :( Please review. It's 8:00 Am here,an unusual time for me to wake up.I'm still sleepy..I'll reply to your reviews you ;)**


	13. The Third Color: Red

**RED**

**Red is the color of that fine line between a truth and a lie. It is the color of the point where both ends meet, and you can't tell one apart from the other. Red is the color of the fierce determination to bash confusion. Red is the color of clarity.**

**Just you and me**  
**On this island of hope**  
**A breath between us could be miles**

**Let me surround you**  
**My sea to your shore**  
**Let me be the calm you seek**

**Oh and every time I'm close to you**  
**There's too much I can't say**  
**And you just walk away**

**-I Love You, Sarah McLaclan**


	14. Red Balloons and A Banner

**CHAPTER 11**

Jasper dialed her number immediately the next day, while Alice answered it more than eagerly. A smile was plastered on their faces, but neither would admit it to one another.

"Alice?" He breathed into the phone, rubbing his cloudy eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning." She answered shortly. "What do you want, Jasper?"

"Irritated much, doll?" He chuckled, clicking his tongue. She was not a morning person.

She yawned on her end, then started fixing her bed, the phone still in her ear. Albeit the early time, she was smiling. "Why did you call so early? It's still dark out!"

"Well," he started uncertainly. "Can you look out for a minute?"

"What the hell Jasper?" She complained, but walked towards her bedroom window. She was still yawning as she drew the curtains open. It was still really dark.

"What now?" She asked, glaring at the phone. She could not see the street below. It was foggy and there was not a streetlamp nearby.

She heard Jasper laugh on the other end of the line. She was annoyed, but his laughter sounded so good that it painted another smile on her face, her dimples pronouncing themselves.

"Look down." He instructed, and she did. He was now waving a red laser light, blinding her.

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed, holding her hand in front of her mouth to keep from screaming.

"I can't wait to see you." He admitted rather shyly. "Can I take you for a morning ride?"

Alice shook her head, although she was pretty sure Jasper could not see her. "It's too early!"

"I don't care." He insisted quite stubbornly. "Come on Alice!"

"Jasper!" She berated, rolling her eyes. She turned her head to look at the clock. "Shit, Jasper, it's three in the morning! It's three fucking AM and you're outside my house?!"

"Well, yeah. That must mean something, right?"

"I am going back to bed, Mr. Jasper Hale. Go home!" She shut the window closed, then went back to bed, only to hear something hard hit her window. Her phone rang again.

"Why did you throw a stone at my window!!!"

"I did not get up so early to wait in this chilly morning air outside you house, Miss Mary Alice Cullen, to have you close your window and end my call improperly. Now come down, or I'll go up to drag you here."

"You can't possibly do that!" She crossed her arms on her chest. "Go home!"

"Alright! That's it! Wait for me." He ended the call, and Alice just shrugged it off, thinking he went home already.

Down their house, Jasper started dialing Emmett's number. He picked up on the third ring, grumpy that he was awoken.

"Jasper, dude, what do you need at this time?" Emmett answered groggily, his voice filled with sleep.

Jasper chuckled as he greeted his friend. "Good morning. Can you please let me in?"

"In what?"

"Your house. I'm outside. Move fast Emmett." He ordered, snapping his fingers.

Emmett huffed. "What are you here for?"

"To kidnap your sister."

Emmett almost gasped with shock, laughing as he made his way downstairs. "Dude, are you serious? You're kidnapping Alice?" He laughed. "Then why did you tell me?"

He opened the gate carefully, letting his friend in. He handed Jasper the key to Alice's room. Jasper caught it with a smile.

"Thanks Emmett. I owe you one."

"So what is it this time?" He placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder, tapping it lightly. They silently walked into the bedroom corridors, careful not to wake anybody up.

"Red. I don't know anymore. I'm gambling with my fate."

"You sure are," Emmett chuckled, "You sure are." Jasper couldn't do anything but scratch his head as he tiptoed his way towards Alice's door.

Silently, he unlocked the door with the key in his hand, smiling contentedly to himself. He felt like a ninja.

He saw Alice curled up in bed, covered entirely by a blanket. He sat by the bed for a while, just staring at the angel lying inches away from him.

He brushed away the strand of hair threatening to fall on her face. "I really don't know what's in store for us, Alice," he pouted, caressing her cheek. "But whatever it is, I don't care either. All I know is that I want to make things right."

He sighed, then watched her sleep for a few more minutes. He r breathing was even and calm. He knew right then if he had the chance to choose, he would never end the moment, but he had to.

Regretfully, he nudged her shoulder to wake her up. He almost found it fun, annoying her like that. Alice jumped to her feet, rubbing her eyes. Immediately, when she saw who was inside her room, she started to scream. Jasper acted fast, covering her mouth with his hands.

"I'll never get my hands off your mouth if you don't promise to keep quiet!" He ordered her sternly. She nodded her head. The moment he let go of her, she gasped for breath.

"What are you doing here!"

"Dragging you out." He grinned evilly, then grabbed her by the arm. Alice had no choice but to follow him out. Not without threatening words, of course.

"Jasper, once my Dad finds out about this, I'm telling you, Mr. Hale. You will regret ever living!"

"Oh I'm scared." Jasper chuckled, then closed the car door as she stepped in.

He drove away for about an hour, and she had no more idea where they were. They were surely driving on a dirt road though. It was a narrow road, and tall grasses grew right by the side.

They pulled over on a secluded area, where he opened her door and she stepped out. Sunrise. That was the first thing she saw….And around her, there were maple trees. It was red.

"Jasper…" She was not able to continue, it was just to beautiful. Her breath was taken away.

"Red, Alice." He pleaded. "Please tell me that it's red…"

She looked down, feeling sorry that she was about to disappoint him again, like she always had. She didn't answer, and he knew he failed yet again.

"Good morning, Alice." Was all he could say to break the awkward silence that ensued. He was sad, but he had always been good in hiding emotions, so that was what he did. He smiled.

"Breakfast, ma'am?" He took her hand lightly in his. She nodded, and they ate inside the car. It was almost 6 in the morning. Alice knew she had to head back home soon, or Carlisle will realize that she was gone.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." She whispered as they drove silently back home.

What he did was the usual. He reached out for her hand in between their seats, and he squeezed it, assuring her that it was okay.

An hour later, they were in front of her house again. She got off his car and stood awkwardly by the gate, avoiding his gaze.

"Thank you for a beautiful morning, Jasper."

"Could you stay here for a while?" He asked. She was still in her pajamas, which, he thought, was cute. "I wanted to show you something."

"Jasper," she sighed, hating the fact that she'd hurt him yet again. "I told you already…It's not red, I'm sorry."

"I know," he nodded, "I just thought you might reconsider...You know, my effort."

"Okay, what is it?" She gave up. Her conscience was bugging her. It was worth it though, she saw him smile.

He held out his hand, and she took it doubtlessly. He lead her to the back of his car.

"Open it."

"What's in there?" She asked, hesitantly.

"That's why I asked you to open it, for you to see."

She rolled her eyes but she was truly excited. She loves surprises.

Slowly, she pushed the trunk cover up, her heart pounding with anticipation. As soon as the car trunk opened, tens shiny of red balloons started to fly up in the air. Attached at the bottom of them was a banner. Alice held her breath, her hands on her lips. Jasper was beaming proudly, but nervously.

He knelt in front of her. He was clad in an elegant suit and tie. He was ready for this. She was in her pajamas; the girl he swore he'd never fall for. Sometimes, opposites really do attract.

"Alice," he breathed hopefully, looking up at her unmoving figure. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

He uttered the words written on the banner. Alice stood still, not knowing what to say. Everything was happening too soon, but she knew it was just right. She was confused.

Everyone has that certain parts of their lives where they wish they could just freeze time. Whether it was three years ago, the present, or yet to happen, whether it's just a moment, a whole day, or a whole summer. Everyone has that time in life where they wish everything would just stop. The world will stop turning and people would stop changing, because to them, at that time, everything was just that perfect. Today, it was that perfect to Mary Alice Cullen.

**

**Ahhh what will happen!!!! Haha ;) Review!!!! I'm so eager for this!**


	15. You Seem So Near,Yet So Far

**CHAPTER 12**

Alice saw this moment perfect—the balloons, the bright morning sky, the chirp of the hummingbirds, the swaying trees, the guy she loves, kneeling before her, asking for her love. It was everything she could ever ask for.

She closed her eyes, then smiled. Jasper smiled, too, looking up at her, feeling happy that he was about to get what he was waiting for. She reached out for his hand, then helped him stand. A tear trickled down her face as she motioned for him to sit on the roof of his car. They sat side by side, in front or her house, on the road.

"There's something I need to tell you," he breathed, looking straight into her sad eyes. He was going to tell her he loves her.

"You have to know something, too." She confessed.

"I should say it first." He said, smiling. His heart was bursting with happiness.

Alice sighed unnecessarily, her face on her palms. "You don't understand, Jasper."

"What? I know it's all we've both waited for, Alice."

"Jasper… I know about the bet. I'm sorry. I---I don't know what's real and what's not. But you can stop now. I don't want to continue this playful façade anymore. It will only make matters worse."

"You know about the bet." He stated, shocked, hurt, cold. "You played along."

Alice just nodded. "Like you did…"

"Okay then." He said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Guess it ends here."

"Yeah…Have a wonderful life." She shrugged, then hopped down, walking towards their house. Her back on him, he didn't know she was silently crying.

_It's my fault,_ he whispered to himself as he drove home. _I wish I didn't agree to that bet…But if I didn't, I wouldn't have fallen in love with her._

He was confused. A while ago he was mad at her for playing along with him. Now he knows she was not the one to blame. It was him. And so he decided to make it up to her. He knew she was upset, hurt, maybe, and he would do everything to gain her trust.

_Alice,_ he typed in his phone. _I'm sorry. I know…At first it was all just pretense but I have fallen. What I feel now is real._

He waited for her reply, but he got nothing. An hour passed by, a day, a week. She didn't ring him, she didn't call, she didn't send a text, she didn't show up in school.

Finally, he couldn't endure anymore. One time at lunch, he sat between Rosalie and Emmett, feeling weak and bad, missing Alice so much. He isolated himself from them for the past few days, and they never bothered him much, knowing he needs time.

"Jasper, buddy! It's been so long." Emmett greeted him, trying to sound cheerful, but failing.

"Where have you been?" Rosalie asked, her hand on his shoulders. "We missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too." Jasper answered.

He roamed his eyes around the school cafeteria, looking for her, but he found no one.

"Where is she?" He turned to Bella. Alice was very close to her, s Jasper knew who to ask.

Uncomfortably, Bella shifted her gaze down. Her eyes moistened with tears. She began shaking with sobs, and Edward pulled her close for comfort.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I miss her!"

"Where is she?" He now asked Emmett, who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She asked Dad to transfer her to Irvington High. She's been there now for a whole week. We haven't seen her since. She's got an apartment."

"A what?!"

"An apartment." Edward rolled his eyes.

"But why?" Jasper was taken aback. "I mean, Carlisle let her transfer? Irvington is two hours away! That's ridiculous. That's unnecessary!"

"Unless she was avoiding a very painful memory here." Rosalie stated, looking sternly at Jasper. "You could have told her about the bet. Did you really think you could get away with it?"

"Why are you talking like it's all my fault?" Jasper screeched at his cousin. "It's not even my idea in the first place."

"Hey, hey!" Bella stopped them. "It wouldn't help at all if we fight. I miss her…"

"I do, too." Rosalie affirmed. They all bowed their heads in sadness. The sun was gone…

That day, Jasper couldn't sit still. He was graduating soon, so he decided that he will study in Holy Cross College—not his dream, but it will take him close to her, so he really doesn't care.

When Saturday came, he went to town to apply for Holy Cross with Emmett.

_This is it,_ he thought. _I wouldn't let her escape just like that._

"Thank you for choosing Holly Cross." The head minister smiled as he shook Jasper and Emmett's hands. It's official. One more month and he'll be close to her.

"Are you going somewhere else?" Emmett asked him all of a sudden while they walked towards their cars. "Carlisle…Well, Dad…asked me to fetch Alice from her apartment for the weekend but…Rose is waiting for me."

"Don't worry," Jasper said, faking nonchalance. "I'll go drive her home for you. Go to Rose now, and tell her I said hi."

Emmett chuckled at that. "I will, eager mcbeaver!"

Jasper just rolled his eyes, then got on his car. He was excited. Excitement was an understatement to what he was feeling, though. He sped up the car to the address that Emmett handed him, where he saw her almost immediately, wearing a frown on her face, sitting on a rock outside her door. He almost forgot how beautiful she was…

With a smile sprawled across his face, he rolled the windows down. Her chin was resting on her hands, which were resting on her knees.

"Alice…" He breathed her name, almost too silent for anyone to hear, but her head perked up, then instantly dropped in annoyance the moment she saw him.

She ignored him, folding her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"Alice!" He called again, this time, louder, then he got off his car to drag her in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her head bowed down.

"Emmett asked me to drive you home…He's with Rosalie."

"No, I'm all good." She forced to fake a smile. "I'll just take a cab."

"Alice, please…"

"Jasper, if you're doing this to save yourself from guilt, don't worry. I'm okay."

"Alice please listen." He sighed "You're one of the best things that ever happened to me. I know it all started with a stupid bet—which was wrong, but that's why I wanted to correct it. I want to start right. All those days, you've been like my best friend. Every day that went by it was like I was discovering something new about you. Since I've come to know you…I've never been so happy…"

"You're too good with words, Jasper. I wouldn't trust you with that."

Jasper sighed. He wanted to pull his hair so bad because he was annoyed that she would not believe him, but he knows better than that. He remained quiet, then took her bags.

"Let me just take you home, and I promise not to talk."

"Sounds good." She answered, then hopped in to his car.

Silently, they drove home. Jasper's mind was racing with thoughts as his heart was warmed by her scent. There she sat, inches away from him, but he had never felt more alone before than he was today. She was there, something he wanted so bad, and the very thing he could never have…

******  
**Sorry this was fast paced! Haha writing from third person really kills me, so next chapter will be first person… From Alice's or Jasper's POV. Thanks for your reviews!!! And please review!! Suggest a color, maybe? And its significant meaning. ^^ Thanks guys! Looooove!**


	16. The Fourth Color: Blue

**BLUE **

**Blue is the color of the things we couldn't say, but we could definitely feel. Blue is the color of peace and serenity. Blue is the color of that feeling that no words could ever be good enough to describe.**


	17. Blue Ribbon on A Blue Box

CHAPTER 13

**JASPER**

A roller coaster ride—that's what it was like, pursuing Alice. I used to act like she does, one moment I care so much about her, then the next, I don't. Now I know, it is hard and confusing.

It was Sunday when I received a call from Emmett, saying they were off to a theme park to unwind. He asked if I wanted to come. I asked if Alice would be there, and he said yes, so I said yes.

We decided to meet on the actual venue at 1:00 in the afternoon. He assigned me to pick Bella and Edward up, while he will go with Rose and Alice. I could never agree more.

"Woah…Looking good, Jasper." Bella beamed as she pecked my cheek. Edward just chuckled.

We drove in near silence to the theme park. The only sound you'd hear was the faint music coming from the stereo. I was nervous when we got there. It will be another challenge to get her to talk to me.

The moment we were parked securely, I got off the car and looked for them immediately. When I saw her, I quickly rushed to her side, while she turned her back on me.

"Alice, can we talk?" I sheepishly asked, even though I know I was just asking for an embarrassment.

"I came here to have fun, not to recall something stupid which has no significance in my life at all."

"Then why did you transfer to another school if it has no significance at all?" I raised an eyebrow, she was pissed.

"I firmly believe that's none of your business." She started trailing behind our friends who were now buying tickets for entrance. I stood in her way in front of the ticket booth.

"Two please." I smiled at the cashier, then handed her my payment.

"Sir, what ticket do you want, is it a blue one or a yellow?"

"What's the difference?" I asked, confused. I was never one to know these kinds of things.

Suddenly, Alice came up from behind me and beamed at the cashier. "He'll get the blue ones."

What that meant, I didn't know, but when I handed the money to the cashier, I almost fainted.

"Sir, it's $50 each." She informed me, while I fished for my wallet nervously. Behind me, I could hear Alice's muffled giggles.

_What the hell,_ I thought. $50 for a theme park ticket?!?!

If that makes her happy, then I'd just shrug it off. We walked inside the park, where our friends were waiting for us, laughing.

"Blue tickets, Jasper?" Emmett eyed the blue tags on our arms, I checked on their yellow ones.

I shifted my gaze, confused. "What's wrong with the blue ones?"

"It's ride all you can." Edward chuckled. "It's usually for kids…"

I shrugged, pretending not to care. "Alice chose it."

"Of course she did." Bella stated, unmoved. "Can we have fun now?"

"Yeah!" We all shouted in chorus as we headed straight for the first ride.

We rode the Log Jam, Space Shuttle, and the Vikings. We also tried the roller coaster. I was not a biggie for these rides but Alice sat beside me, so even if she didn't say a word, I felt absolutely good.

It was when they headed for the Horror House attraction that I felt her stiffen against my hold. Edward and Bella and Rosalie and Emmet proceeded inside without any problems at all, but when it was our turn to enter, the guard stopped us.

"I'm sorry," the crew said, putting a restraining hand on the railings. "You must be at least 5'2" to enter. It is too dangerous."

"But she's 17." I defended. So that was why she stiffened. She knew she would not be allowed to enter.

"Rules are rules." The crew said, giving me a stern look. "She just have to wait here for you. Go now."

Alice sadly nodded, then took a seat outside the railings. I shook my head at the crew.

"No thanks, I won't go in without her."

Instantly, her head perked up and she gave me a grateful smile. I took her by the hand even if she hesitated.

"Why didn't you go?" She asked, speaking for the first time. I couldn't help but smile.

"Why would I? I could never leave you alone. I wouldn't enjoy it at all."

"Thank you," she whispered, and I squeezed her hand in mine.

I lead her to the arcades, where we shot hoops and played numerous games for prizes. In the end, we didn't win anything, and I could see her disappointed pout which made me frown.

"Let's rest for a while." She said, sitting on a park bench facing a man made lake.

"I'll go buy some snacks." I stood up, then headed for the food kiosk.

I had an idea running on my mind that time. I run around the food center, looking for something in particular. Good thing I didn't fail.

"I'll have one box of this, please." I smiled at the cashier, she handed me the box, while I shoved it back to her.

"I want it wrapped. Please tie a blue ribbon."

She gave me a stern look, but she never said a word. She handed me the wrapped package, and I smiled and mumbled "thanks" as I ran back to Alice.

"What took you so long?"

I handed her a bottled water and sandwich, then took a seat beside her.

"Sorry," I apologized shortly. We ate in silence.

We took a rest for a while. It was now dusk, and we had no idea where our friends were, but I really didn't care. I was happy to be with her.

"One last ride?" I turned to look at her. She was smiling, nodding.

We made our way to the last ride—my favorite, of course, what else but the Ferris Wheel?

"Are you scared?" I asked, my voice full of concern, once we were settled. I held her in my arms, and it was like a dream…

"I'm good." She whispered. I knew she was tired.

"This is for you." I handed her the box as the Ferris Wheel started to move up ever so slowly. It was very romantic.

"What is this?"

"Open it." I smiled.

She eagerly unwrapped the box, and squealed when she saw what was inside.

"They have them here?"

I nodded. "I could not believe it too. But I knew it would cheer you up so I gave it a shot."

"Thank you!" She was genuinely smiling now. She untied the blue ribbon that was knotted on the box, which I snapped quickly away.

I grabbed her arm, and on her wrist, I tied the ribbon neatly. "It even looks good on you." I complimented, and I was not lying.

She blushed lightly, then looked away. I followed her gaze. Below us was the city. Lights dotted the pitch black night as the wind blew on her hair. I have never been more in love.

"Alice, I'm sorry…"

For a moment, she met my gaze, uncertainty was evident in her eyes. She smiled a fake smile, and at that moment, I don't know anymore. I had no idea what to do, so I gently pulled her head and leaned it against my shoulder, still not stopping my explanation.

"It's only been a week without you in my reach and the only time I could touch you is in my sleep, Alice. I've missed you so much…Time has changed nothing at all. I tried to let you go but I can't…And now that you're here…It's only now that I feel like home."

"Jasper…" She trailed off, then perked her head up to look in my eyes. "Just give me time. I don't know what's real anymore. I need to teach myself to trust."

She closed her eyes, inhaling the fresh scent of the wind. The humming of the crickets, the dim of the soft lights---I could not stop myself anymore. She was so beautiful.

Gently, I caressed her cheek with my finger. She did not open her eyes. I leaned in closer to kiss her softly, and she did not argue with me. The lights went off and the Ferris Wheel stopped. We were trapped on the topmost cabin but I didn't care. I continued kissing her. The words I could not say, I let my kiss tell her. The net thing I knew, she was kissing me back, and tears started spilling from my eyes.

Reluctantly, we pulled away, I was still holding her face. "I'm sorry, Alice." I apologized for my mistakes, while she wiped my tears dry.

"Give me time…" Was all she said. Moments later, the lights returned and our ride was over. We watched, sitting on the hood of our cars as the park held a fireworks display before it closed.

_Make her mine,_ I wished with all my heart before I felt someone tapping me on the back.

"We should head back home." Edward beamed, while all the others piled up on Emmett's car, including Alice.

"You guessed blue, didn't you?" Bella asked, yawning but smiling at me.

"How did you know?"

"She was smiling. I was snatching a blue ribbon tied on her wrist but she slapped my hand away." She frowned. "She was even hugging a blue box."

"A blue box?" Edward asked, perplexed. "What's in the box?"

I laughed, Bella rolled her eyes. I turned the stereo volume up as we made our way home. Bella crossed her arms on her chest, sticking her tongue out at me, then she turned to Edward.

"A box of Oreos."

We all burst out laughing as we said goodbye to yet another beautiful day's end.

******  
**Soooo this might be boring… but his Blue guess was so last minute so it's not that grand, sorry! And you guys are really amazing! Eight reviews in one night!! gahh so I was compelled to write ^^ Thank you! Please review!**


	18. Surprise Visit

**CHAPTER 14**

**ALICE**

I'm starting to regret ever going to another school. I've only been with him once, and yet here I am, I miss him…

I sighed as I thought about him. Unconsciously, I reached out to my hair, where the ribbon he gave me was tied. It was like everywhere I go, I'm taking with me a part of him.

"Hi Alice!" My new friend, James, greeted as he put his arms on my waist. He was my first ever friend in Irvington, and I was thankful that I didn't have to be alone.

"James!" I squealed, then tried to tackle him, which, obviously, was impossible. He was beefy. "Have you finished our homework?"

"Of course," he beamed, then handed me his notebook. "Here, copy it. I know that's where your question is leading too."

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes. "Thank you!"

"Of course." He smiled, and I went on copying from his notebook.

"What are you writing, pixie?" James' laughter roared as he peeked over my shoulders, reading my doodles.

I quickly snapped my notebook close, berating him for invading my privacy.

"You shouldn't do that, James! This is private!"

He snatched my notebook away, then read aloud. "Hale, Jasper, Hale…."

"Wow!" He widened his eyes, then grinned at me mischievously. "You've actually written your name beside his last!"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did, Mary Alice Cullen Hale!"

"Sounds good." A familiar voice echoed behind me.

_I am just dreaming. This isn't true. _I muttered under my breath as I slowly turned around to see if it was somehow real. And it was, he was there.

"Jasper." I was pretty sure my eyes widened at the surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

"Hi," he forced a smile, then walked over to where I was. "I was meaning to surprise you. Looks like _I_ should be surprised."

Carefully, he eyed James, who walked away without second glance when I nodded at him. I sighed, then went over to Jasper.

"Hey…"

"I missed you." He admitted. He was slightly blushing, like I was. "We have no classes for today. Uhm…" He reached for his bag, then gave me something…_A card?_ "Here."

I opened the card quite eagerly, then beamed. "Oh. Congratulations, but why are you giving this to me?"

It was his graduation programme. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward would soon graduate… In a month's time!

"Well… You do know that they would never let me in on graduation if I don't have that, right?" He asked, scratching his head.

I nodded. "Yes, that's why I am asking you why you gave this to me."

"Because I want you to be there." He squeezed my nose. "Be there or I would not graduate."

"Are you crazy?" I protested, handing back the programme. "Take this. Of course I will be there. It's Emmett's graduation, too!"

"I wanna be sure." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you have some time to spare to spend with me?"

I looked around, then leaned in closer to whisper in his ears. "I have classes…But I don't want to attend them. Let's sneak out!"

He started to argue. "I'd just come back some other time. Go to your---"

I stopped him immediately, then I ran after James, who was walking a bit slower than usual, if I am honest. "James!"

He turned around and flashed me his biggest smile, but I could tell he was confused.

"Please pass my homework, okay?" I pleaded, panting. "Tell them I am sick, whatever excuses you come up with. Thank you!!!"

"But Alice…"

"Thank you James! I owe you one!" I ran away and left him there, confused and immobile. Haha, there I went again with my most annoying habit, as Bella liked to call it—my being spontaneous and random.

When I got back to him, Jasper had this funny and strange expression on his face, so I asked him about it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He just shrugged, then took my hand. As soon as our hands touched, I felt volts of electricity run on my veins. It was like butterflies were fluttering on my stomach, and it felt ticklish and nice. I burst out into almost hysteric fits of giggles.

"What's so funny?" He said as we climbed into his car…which, I just noticed, was new.

"Wow," I gasped, changing the subject. "Nice car."

He beamed proudly at me, then revved the engine up. "Thank you. So…where to?"

"My apartment," I answered, still gawking. "What model is this car of yours?"

He smiled sheepishly. I wondered why he was hesitating to answer my question. He used to be so boastful when it comes to his car. Finally, he gave up.

"It's a 2010 Aston Martin One 77. My…Mom gave it to me as an early graduation gift. Do you like it?"

"Of course!" I giggled. "It's so cool."

"Okay." He was all serious now. "You need to look ill and weak now, Alice. Be convincing."

I looked at where we were headed—the school gate, where the security guard was waiting. Of course, he would not let us out that easily. I had no gate pass.

Jasper slowed down as we approached the gate. I slouched on my seat with my eyes closed, and I pretended not to have so much energy. This might be wrong to say, but it was all too exciting for me.

"What do we have here?" I heard the guard ask as he knocked on Jasper's side window. Jasper rolled the window down, then cleared his throat. I could tell he was nervous.

"Miss Brandon is not feeling well, sir, so I'm taking her home."

I slightly opened my eyes. The guard turned to me with a little concern showing on his face. He must be a father, too. "Is that true, Miss Brandon?"

"Yes sir…I couldn't handle my headache any more so I called my friend to pick me up. I'm sorry I didn't have time to get a gate pass." I answered weakly. He nodded. Inside, I was bursting with so much happiness.

"Okay. Feel better soon." The guard managed to let out a small sigh before he opened the gate, and Jasper sped up. As soon as we were out of school premises, I rolled on the car seat, laughing my heart out.

"That was great!!!" I squealed, clutching Jasper's arm.

"Hey, I'm driving!"

"Drive faster!" I ordered, and within ten minutes or so, we were parked in front of my apartment.

"Carlisle will kill me once he finds out about this." He muttered under his breath as I was unlocking the door. "Your father will think I'm a bad influence."

"Which is clearly true." I added, leading the way inside the apartment. I switched the lights on, as well as the wall lamps that I had just installed. It was dark inside even if it's still day, because my apartment had no windows. It was fully airconditioned, though, so I really didn't mind.

I intentionally collapsed on the couch, I had no idea what Jasper was doing or thinking. All I knew was that I was tired. I propped my feet on the arms of the couch, kicking my shoes and socks away as I did.

"That's not a very ladylike behavior to display before your guy, Alice." Jasper beamed as he sat on the couch, facing me. "But I think it's adorable."

"You are not my guy." I sat up, pouting. "You haven't even guessed my favorite color yet."

"I thought it was blue?" He smiled, pointing to the blue ribbon tied on my hair. I felt myself blushing as I reached for the ribbon to untie it.

He slapped my hand away from my hair. "Don't!" He scolded. "It looks good on you. Don't untie it. So it's not blue?"

"Nope." I mocked a grin, popping the "p" at the end. "So you're not my guy."

"Right." He sounded quite dismayed, nodding. "Can I take another guess?"

"Of course you can. Think hard about it though." I looked up to see him, and I was startled. He was looking straight into my eyes, like he was probing my soul. Our faces where inches apart…And I couldn't help but play back what happened yesterday on the Ferris Wheel.

"Don't close your eyes, Alice." He breathed, I smelled a hint of his aftershave, and my heart was pumping wild. "Seeing you with your eyes closed…I might be too drawn in again and kiss you."

I took one deep breath, then opened my eyes. He was holding my face in his hands, never leaving my gaze. We were positioned awkwardly on the couch, if I may add. I was sitting on it, and he was…Well, he was hovering above me. Not like I'm complaining or anything…

"Your eyes…" He trailed off. He might be lost for words, but I couldn't really tell. I really wanted to close my eyes, but I was afraid he might kiss me. Although that didn't sound like a bad idea at all. But I have to play hard to get. I know, Jasper was so worth it. The question was: how much farther can he go to get my love?

I blinked to distract myself from this sexual tension. It was embarrassing.

Suddenly, he shifted so that I was now sitting on his lap. He pulled my face close to his, and our lips were not an inch apart but there was that little space between them. How I long to close the distance.

"Green." He stated. The color of my eyes, the color of his…

Green. I wonder what he has prepared this time.

******  
**Soooo this chapter may be suckish…Sorry but please review!! It means a lot to me. Eight reviews!! Next color is green…Haha ;) Thanks guys!!!**


	19. One Single Dandelion

**GREEN**

** Green is the color of sudden outburst and admissions. **

**Green is the color of assurance, brotherhood, and consistent love and adoration. **

**Green is the color of maximum satisfaction.**

**CHAPTER 15**

**JASPER**

"Green." I stated as I pulled her face closer. The scent of her hair was so inviting. I wanted to do nothing but kiss her and never let go but I prepared something for her.

She was sitting on my lap—how did we ever manage to be in this position? Oh. I shifted, right. Alice was like a drug for me. I am addicted, officially.

"Your eyes say you're tired." I rubbed the dark circles under her eyes. Clearly, that was not a question.

I didn't need to ask. I knew she was having a hard time adjusting. But I must say, for a girl who was new to living alone, she was doing quite good. Alice has always been spoiled by Esme and Carlisle. But seeing her house, I could tell she's being very responsible.

Alice got off my lap, then sat properly on the couch. I stood up and got a glass of orange juice from the fridge, then handed it to her.

She thanked me, then patted the seat next to her. "How did you know your way around the house?" She asked suspiciously. I tried to fake innocence.

I sat beside her, then, from where I hid it behind me, I pulled out the dandelion that I kept away from her knowledge the whole time. Slowly, I gave her the flower, and I heard her gasp in response.

"It's a dandelion, right?" She asked, looking strangely at the flower. I nodded, but she didn't seem satisfied.

"But…But it's green…" She hesitantly added. I was not used to seeing her so confused, so I laughed.

"I ordered the flower shop to dye them the exact same color as your eyes." I borrowed the flower, then held it in place beside her eyes. "I can't really say if they did as I asked…I only see them as black…A faded black." I sighed, frustrated. What I wouldn't give to see the color of her eyes. Being color blind sucks now.

She held a mirror to her face, then passed a glance from the flower to her eyes on the mirror. "They did succeed," she frowned. "But this flower is much prettier than my eyes would ever be."

I shook my head, clucking my tongue in disagreement. "What are you saying, Alice?"

"Your eyes are green too." She said, changing the subject. "Did you know that? Strange… They're the same color as mine!"

I smiled, nodding. That was one thing we have in common. I tipped her chin with my fingers, scrutinizing her eyes. "Yours are prettier."

I wonder how time and time again I said I would never fall for her. As I look into her eyes, it was like I was seeing her again for the first time. Gone was the girl who used to talk endlessly about fashion and all the things that didn't really matter to me. All I was seeing now was Alice—the girl I fell so hard for.

"I need to show you something." I got up, taking her hand in mine so that our fingers were intertwined. There it went again, the same old mushy feeling I feel inside whenever we're touching. It's like I was melting against her touch.

I lead her to the apartment's back yard, covering her eyes with my hands. I really didn't know how long I could survive guessing her favorite color. I was running out of ideas, but I'd sure as hell kill myself trying to please her.

"Are you ready?" I asked, breathing in the fruity scent of her hair. I could not help but smile to myself as she nodded, and I started to uncover her eyes.

The first thing I heard was her gasp, and it made me chuckle.

"Jasper, how did you do this?" She asked, looking at me in awe. She then looked around, taking in the surroundings. It was all green.

I sneaked in to her apartment early this morning to prepare for all of this. Since green was my color for today, I was wearing a green shirt. I prepared a movie afternoon for us on her backyard, complete with green bean bags and green plants everywhere.

Across the pool, I situated a TV set and the bean bags were set side by side, you know, so that we will be seating close to each other.

"This is so beautiful." She complimented as I helped her make her way to the TV set. It was a cloudy afternoon, and the sun was nowhere to be seen. There was a cool breeze and a hummingbird was weaving a relaxing lullaby. Alice sat on a bean bag, I did the same, leaning closer beside her.

"What should we watch?" I asked, as she fumbled for the DVDs I brought.

"What do we have here…" She started browsing through the titles, wincing a little when she saw Spiderman. Guess she's not a fan.

"Hmmm…" She contemplated, smiling. I looked at her hand to see what she was holding: Music and Lyrics and 50 First Dates. Oh God…

"Choose between these," she smiled, holding the DVDs in front of my face.

I rolled my eyes playfully, making her giggle, and the sound was like an angel's laugh. I suppressed a smile, then picked one. "Are you a fan of Drew Barrymore?"

"I love her." She squealed, nodding. "Why did you choose this?"

I reached out, then popped the DVD on the player. 50 First Dates.

We settled into the bean bags. I offered her a box of popcorn, which she took without hesitation. "What are you having for a snack?" She looked hopefully at me. Her eyes were bright and round, and they were beautiful.

_You. Your lips. Your scent…_ I wanted to voice out these words but this day might end up with her slapping my face, so I thought of better things to say. I put my hand in my pocket, rummaging in my head for the things to say. Suddenly, it clicked.

I opened my bag and took the pack of gum that I've been keeping there. "Here," I smiled, showing her the gum. "I love gums."

"Okay." She answered, clearly confused. She focused back on the movie, while I rolled the flat gum into a round ball, then tossed it in the air, then caught it in my mouth.

That caught her attention. She turned to me with an amused expression on her face. "Did you really just popped that gum into your mouth?"

I nodded. "Yeah, guess I did."

She just flashed me a tiny smile, then went back to watching the movie.

I continued popping gums into my mouth though, I did not like chick flicks.

That was until she leaned in and put her head on my chest. I was a little shocked, but slowly and surely, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, grinning like an idiot.

I whistled a tune to shush the awkward silence away but Alice seemed to be at perfect ease with me so I just kept grinning, enjoying her sweet scent.

"You know what I find funny with this movie?" She suddenly asked, it almost made me jump. "I could identify you with Henry."

"Henry Roth?" I asked in a defensive tone. "But he's a playboy!"

"Exactly!" She snapped a finger. "You are, too."

"I _was._" I nodded, emphasizing the **was. "**But I've changed a lot because of you."

"That's my point." She smiled, looking at the TV intently. "Henry changed, too, when he met Lucy."

"Oh." I nodded, trying to pretend that I was watching the movie.

She slapped my arm playfully, giggling. "You're not watching, are you?"

"I am!" I defended, popping another gum in m mouth, then I chewed loudly.

"Can I try that?" She asked, her tone was full of curiosity. "That looks like fun."

"Are you sure?" I handed her a gum, but she shoved it back to me.

"Roll it into a ball then toss it in the air for me."

I did as she asked, tossing the gum in the air quickly. She looked up to catch it but it went straight to the ground instead, which had me burst out with fits of laughter.

"Only the cool Jasper can do that." I smirked, handing her a bottle of Sprite.

"Watch the movie, Jasper. This is your idea." She stubbornly ordered, rolling her eyes.

I shifted my gaze on the TV, I could not quite understand what Lucy and Henry were saying because the birds were chirping like mad outside. Still, I pretended to be so engrossed with the film that when Alice looked at me to check if I was watching, she smiled gratefully at me.

"I think I now understand the story." I said after a while. I looked down to see my hand resting on her leg. Her bare leg…She was wearing her school uniform, which was one foot long. It falls just above her knee but since she was in cross sitting position, it barely covered her creamy smooth skin. I was sweating beads in no time.

"Uhm, Jasper." She cleared her throat, meeting my gaze. "Were you saying something?"

"Y…Y-yeah." I stammered, trying to concentrate. "I—I just think it's cool that he makes her fall in love with him every single day."

"Just like what you do to me." She smiled, blushing lightly.

"Of course…" I nodded, smiling a little as we turned our heads to watch the movie. "Of course…"

"Green is not my favorite color, Jasper." She sadly said. I was not surprised though, she was not the type who will like the color.

"But I like dandelions; although I really didn't know what a dandelion means…And I love spending times like this with you…I really admire you for exerting so much effort just to make me happy."

I was so nervous as our eyes locked gazes for a moment, and I saw her reach up, and the next thing I knew, she was about to plant a kiss on my cheek.

I turned my face so that she could kiss my cheek with no difficulty, but our faces bumped and the next thing I knew, I was kissing her. Again. On the lips. Deeply.

I've kissed her so many times but that afternoon was different. I was aware of Emmett hiding behind the wall, waiting for my signal, so while I was getting drunk with the taste of her lips, I put my hand on my back, and gave Emmett the dirty finger—a signal for him to do his part now.

Seconds later, green butterflies and fireflies roamed freely around as we kissed. I smiled against her lips while her eyes took in the scenery I laid out before her.

"This is like a fairy tale…" She beamed, looking around as a butterfly set foot on my finger. I held it close for her to see, and it made her glow with so much joy that I almost felt it radiating off her.

"They're all green." She was mesmerized. I just smirked, I had a hard time preparing for this one.

"Green is not my favorite color." She repeated. I frowned a little, but she held my face in between her hands. "But screw these colors. I….Jasper, I've fallen for you…"

This time, it was her who closed the distance between our faces. I, hungry for hr love, thanked whoever it was up there for making this moment happen. My hands on her waist, hr hands were now on my neck, and we were kissing as a couple. The sound of the movie was playing on the background but I didn't care. And just like magic, as we kissed, the butterflies and fireflies chose to circle around us, and when it was over, I could not ask for anything better.

"_Nothing beats the first kiss." _I heard Lucy say from the TV, as if on cue, and Alice started giggling again.

I hugged her close to me as the movie drifted off to end, knowing that she was now officially mine. After all the ups and downs, she was mine.

"Alice…" I trailed off, not sure if I should ask or not, but I did anyway. "Does this mean we're together now?"

She beamed happily at me, nodding. She took my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers. I've never felt more complete. "These spaces… They fit each other quite perfectly."

"They do." I agreed, kissing the tip of her nose. "Can I tell you something?"

She waited, so I took that as a yes. I whistled loudly, and Emmett immediately came to view.

"Big brother!!!" Alice ran to her brother, hugging him close. "What are you doing here? I missed you…"

"It's the first time you called me Big Brother." Emmett beamed, ruffling her hair. Alice grimaced. "Congratulations." He turned to me, punching my shoulder.

"Thank you Em." I smiled, then Alice sat again beside me. "He helped me with the butterflies." I grinned sheepishly.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the yard. "We were running around the forest for six hours just to catch those and the fireflies. He specifically ordered green."

Alice sighed contentedly. "Thank you, you didn't have to."

"I had to." Emmett contradicted. "It's my way of formally saying I'm sorry for the Mad Camp prank."

"It's okay with me!" Alice answered. "But thank you. These butterflies are beautiful…"

"They're the reason you said yes to him, am I right?" Emmett quizzed. I looked at Alice, waiting for her answer.

"I really like Jasper." Her cheeks grew red with the admission. "And he gave me a dandelion."

"Oracle of Time and Love, Faithfulness, Happiness." Emmett recited the flower's meanings, which utterly surprised me.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, hugging Alice tighter.

"Dad gave Mom a dandelion when he proposed for marriage." He answered, chuckling, leaving Alice and I shocked.

******  
**So it's long and useless, isn't it? I'm sorry… Please review. I promise to write better… They are together now, but it's not that easy, it definitely doesn't end there.**


	20. Jumping Into Conclusions

CHAPTER 16

ALICE

There's always that one moment in a person's life when all they want is for time to freeze, so that they'd be able to treasure that moment forever.

Yesterday, that was my very wish.

Today, after our classes were over, I was stuck in Apple's house with our groupmates. I have totally forgotten about the play we were to present in English class next month, but thanks to James, I had been able to attend our first rehearsal, even though I was late.

"Alice, are you alright?" James came up behind me, holding a cup of coffee. "Here."

"I don't drink coffee." I smirked, but took the papercup anyway. "And I'm okay."

"I don't know." He shrugged. "You seem fidgety and distant."

True. Well, mainly because Jasper hasn't called yet. If there was just one decision that I have made that ruined my whole life, that should be this- transferring to this school. If I didn't, maybe I'd be happy today in his arms.

"I'm just nervous." I lied, seeing James was still waiting for an answer.

"Hey guys!" Apple called from the living room, where the rest of our group stayed. "We're starting in five minutes."

James took my hand and stood up. "Come on pixie." He smiled, gently lifting up my arm for me to stand up, but I just stared at him.

"Go on," I said. "I'll just finish my coffee."

"But you don't drink coffee."

I smiled a bitter smile, then turned to him. "Sometimes, we do not always get what we want, but we have to want what we get."

He scrutinized me for about a minute or so, then shrugged and entered the house.

I was sitting on Apple's balcony, where I got a nice clear view of the grassy hills in front of her house. The clouds were a million shades of gray, and soon enough, it started to drizzle.

I started to get up to join the rehearsal when my phone buzzed in my pocket, making me sit again and start feeling giddy, thinking it was Jasper. I pressed the answer button immediately.

"I knew you couldn't go on a day without me." I giggled, my heart squirming with joy as I covered my mouth to muffle my excitement.

"I can't." A familiar voice answered on the other end, but it was not Jasper.

"Edward? Why are you calling me?"

"What?" He sounded hurt, and maybe he was, after all. "I can't talk to my old best friend?"

"Old?" I said, now I was offended. "I'm younger than you."

"I was your best friend before you met Bella." He chuckled, then started to get serious again. "Do you have time to listen, Alice?"

"Barely." I answered honestly. "But I could make some room to accommodate you. What's bothering you, Edward?"

"Alice, I've got something very important to say, I really don't think it's the right time to discuss it." He sighed.

I pursed my lips. Edward had never been this serious before. "Okay." I answered quietly. "Call me later. I have this play rehearsal to attend to now."

"Thanks Alice." With that, he hung up.

I entered the living room with an unfamiliar wave of heaviness in my heart. Edward was rigt. He was my best friend before Bella. Rose and I have known each other since we were kids, but even then she was closer with Emmett. I wondered what was bothering him. Was it Bella?

"No cellphone, Al." Apple smiled as I handed her my phone. It was one of the rules we all agreed upon so that we could concentrate on our rehearsals. She carefully put my phone inside a plastic bucket, the one kids used when making sand castles in the beach. Her younger sister was there, too. When we started rehearsing, I was aware that she was playing with my phone.

We started throwing lines at each other. Most of my scenes were with James. We were cast as a teenage couple, while the rest filled in the roles of our family and friends. It was hilarious and comical, really.

Three hours later, it was 7 in the evening and it was raining hard. I fished out for my phone in the bucket and saw that I had 3 missed calls, two were from Jasper. My heart started pounding erratically as I typed a text message to him.

_I miss you._

As simple as that, and I sealed it with a kiss. I checked the other missed call and saw that it was from Edward. Right. I almost forgot about Edward.

_Later, Edward. _I typed. _Let me go home first._

One by one, my groupmates piled into a guy named Liam's car and drove safely to their homes, while I was left in Apple's balcony, carless and umbrella-less. My apartment was half an hour away.

To my relief, _or not really… _Someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Need a ride?"

_Yes. _I turned around to smile gratefully at whoever was angelic enough to offer me a ride homw, only to see James smiling a smile that I was sure was meant to be friendly, but to me it only appeared toothy.

"No, I'm good!" I exclaimed as loud as I can to assure him that I was. Don't get me wrong. I like James, but there are just things that are not meant to be taken to the next level. Like friendship.

"Come on, Alice. It's raining hard. You'll get sick. Or is someone picking you up?"

"No." I sighed deliberately. "But your house is on the other direction, James."

"It's just half an hour, anyway. I insist." He took my hand and open his car door, olding an umbrella in another hand. How do people manage to balance things?

"Thank you, James." I said as we sped up the road, looking out the window. The rain never really helps when you're sad and tired and missing someone. I just wish Jasper was driving me home, instead of James.

"Do you want to tell me something?" He asked out of the blue. I stared at him for a long moment, but his face was expressionless.

"What do you mean?"

"Like why you are fidgety and never seem to be with us today."

"I was just thinking of something." I smiled. It was not a lie.

"Something… Or someone?"

Okay. Maybe I lied. A little.

"My boyfriend." I admitted sheepishly. "He was calling me earlier. I sent him a text message but he did not respond."

James shrugged, chuckling a little. "Alice, maybe he's just busy. After all, it's not like he have read your message already. Maybe it came in late, or his phone was turned off."

"You have a point." I nodded, although who I was trying to convince more was no one but myself. Jasper always replied to my messages on time. But like they say, there's always a first time for everything. I just hope this wouldn't go on.

We drove in near silence after that. James didn't say any more, so neither did I. The only sound I could hear was the pouring rain, and the wheezing of his car's wheels as they hit water on the pavement. My mind wandered off again, dreaming beautiful dreams, until I was awakened by James' hands shaking me.

"Alice, you're home." He said as he continued tugging on my sleeve.

"I'm awake." I answered a little rudely. "Thank you, James."

He stepped out and opened the side door for me. While I was getting out of his car, as soon as my right foot hit the wet ground, a car drove away from the other side of the road.

Realizing the sound of its engine, I looked up to watch it leave. The tail lights gave away the secret that the driver has been trying to keep. It was Jasper's plate number.

Jasper was here, and he saw James holding my hand.

Sometimes, we should all learn to never jump in conclusions. Aside from hurting the people we are judging, we are also hurting ourselves.


	21. Can't Miss Anything You Never Had

**Chapter 17**

**EDWARD**

_The number you are calling is either busy or out of coverage area. Please try again later._

I paced back and forth as I tried for the seventeenth time to call her. "Come on Alice, pick up the phone!"

Finally, after four more tries, she answered.

You might be asking why I was calling her when I have Emmett and Jasper to realte to. My reason was a very simple one, and if you were on my place, you would understand.

We fall for people who are smart, beautiful, kind. We have ideals that we follow, and only if they pass our standards would we open our hearts to allow them to live in it.

I was in love with Bella. She was exactly what I was looking for, or so as I have thought. Maybe my standards have changed. Or maybe, it was her who did.

I used to think we were perfect for each other. I would take her out on dates and tutor her in Math and Language. It's easy to mistake romantic love for platonic love. It's so easy to say I love you, but it's hard to identify its level and quantity, because once you love, you never stop. So what am I feeling now?

"I'm sorry Edward, I just got home." On the other line, Alice's voice was hoarse. It sounded to me like she had been crying, but why?

"Are you okay, Al?"

She sighed, then forced a laugh. "I am. So what's up?"

"Nothing." I breathed. "I just wanted to hear your voice. I've almost forgotten what it sounds like."

"Spill it, Edward." This time, her laughter was genuine. "You didn't call repeatedly just because you wanted to hear my voice. Anyway, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…" I hesitated. "I had a huge fight with Bella."

"That's natural, Ed." Her voice was full of understanding that it made me want to cry. "Couples fight all the time."

"Not his way though." I argued calmly.

"What do you mean?"

As soon as I started relating to her the whole story, words started pouring out. I told her about the way Bella complained about everything, about how Jasper did everything to prove his love for Alice, while I did nothing to show her that I love her. I told her how painful it was to be compared to my own best friend by ny own girlfriend like I did nothing right. I kept babbling and slurring on some phrases, but Alice stayed listening to my rants, like she always did when Bella and I fought. She never said a word until I was done and out of breath.

"How do you feel now?" She asked, as she did a million times before.

"Better." I confessed. "thank you for letting me vent."

"Maybe Bella was just having PMS." She reasoned out. "She'd never compare you to anyone, Edward. We both know how much she loves you."

"I knew she did."

"She still does. She always will."

I took a deep breath. "Alice, what if I don't love her anymore?"

There was a long pause. I thought she hung up on me, but after five minutes, she spoke again.

"That's silly, Edward." She faked a chuckle. I knew she was nervous. For Bella. For her best friend.

"What if I'm serious?"

"You are not."

"What if I' in love with someone else?"

"I'd probably kill the girl."

"Then you better be ready to commit suicide, Alice."

I heard a gasp after that, and immediately, I wanted to take back what I said, but instead, I pressed the end button and turned my phone off.

I thought I could hold it in for much longer. I didn't want to scare her. I didn't want to hurt anybody. I didn't want to betray Jasper.

But yes, I am in love. With Alice Cullen. My buddy's sister. My best friend's girlfriend. My girlfriend's best friend.

I rubbed my face furiously with my palm, sitting at the edge of my bed that might as well be the edge of the Earth.

I was six when I met her. She was four back then, beautiful like always. It was Rosalie's 10th birthday party, and I was dressed as Superman.

"_Hi, I'm Alice." She was wearing a pink fairy's costume, her hair was tied in a neat bun at the back of her head. "What's your name, Superman?"_

_I was clutching my mother's hand. I was never used to meeting other kids. I was shy. So shy that when she extended her hand, I hid behind my mother._

"_It's okay sweetie." My mother bent down to comfort her. She was about to cry because I embarrassed her. "His name is Edward. He's six. How old are you?"_

"_I'm four." She answered, then reached out to take my hand. This time, I did not hesitate. I followed her and we went to the front rows of seats. She took the red one. I sat on a blue._

"_See those balloons, Edward?" She giggled, pointing to the colorful balloons and ribbons that were tied to form an arc. "It looks like a rainbow. I love rainbows!"_

"_Why?" I asked, noticing for the first time that she was missing a tooth._

_She looked at me, her green eyes pinning me to the ground beneath my feet. I was six years old, and I felt like the Earth I was standing on might cruble at any minute. She was the one who was holding it together._

"_A rainbow," she said. "Beautiful."_

_She was looking at the arc now. I glanced at her face, it was a masterpiece of art. "Beautiful," I nodded. "Beautiful, it is."_

_I just didn't have the heart to tell her that we were talking about different things._

She has been my best friend since then. I was fifteen when I met Bella, and she was thirteen. They became best friends and it was like Alice has forgotten entirely about who I was. It seemed like she had forgotten about the compact we made, that although I couldn't be who I wanted to be in her life, I would still remain to be her best friend.

Of course, when I fell in love with Bella, I wasn't thinking about that. I didn't really care back then if Alice still remembered me or not, because I had Bella. Now I believe, we don't miss anything unless we had it once.

**Lalalalala dah dummmmm... Please review ! Eight reviews and the next one is up. Be kind, I'm sick :( Love you.........guys. I'm bacccck !**


	22. Some People Never Change

**CHAPTER 18**

**JASPER**

I called her that afternoon because I missed her. I missed her like crazy, but what I've heard literally drove me nuts.

I don't understand life at all. Alice once told me that it isn't always easy. That when it rains, you should always be ready with an umbrella. If you don't happen to have one, then look for someone who does, and see if they will share. If they don't, then you have no other choice but to learn to enjoy the moment-dance in the rain, as if it is something that gives you joy.

What if rain makes you sick? That's what I asked her once, and she gave me a smart enough answer. Buy a medicine, or leave immediately and find a sunny place.

For heartache, there's no medicine good enough but the person you love. In my case, it was Alice, the same reason why I was sick anyway.

I called her that afternoon. At first, there was no answer. I figured maybe she was just busy, so I waited for a while, then tried again. Again, there was no aswer.

"If she still doesn't answer this time, I'm driving off to see her." I promised myself. And absent mindedly, as I dialed her number for the third time, I caught myself wishing she wouldn't answer, so I could have a reason to see her.

I wish she didn't answer, but she did.

"Alice?"

There was a loud noise coming from her phone. With just that, I already knew that she was spending time with her friends or classmates. So that was why she didn't even text me?

After a lot of effort in concentrating on just one voice, I caught a whip of Alice's and a guy, talking.

"I will tell him soon." She said. I was sure it was Alice. I knew perfectly well the sound of her voice, and I would never be mistaken in identifying her, even with just a whisper.

"When?" The guy said, mad. I was hanging tight on my phone, afaraid that if I let go for a second, the world would crumble beneath the soles of my shoes. "I'm tired of waiting. If you can't tell him, then we might as well end this."

"No please!" She begged. I could tell she was crying, I could picture her reaching out to stop him, hugging him. A hug that should have been mine.

I've heard enough to continue listening to Alice's betrayal. Not even a whole week has passed yet since we became officially together, yet there she was. She even had the nerve to answer my call while having that conversation with another guy. I could not explain how that felt to me, but I could only speak of pain. For so long, I have tried to win her love, her undivided attention, and there she was, I just blinked for a little while and she already found someone new.

Still, at the back of my mind, there's that one spark of hope left that I might be mistaken. That maybe it was not her after all, and the line was just choppy or I was just tired to be sure of what I heard. So I grabbed my car keys and bolted for the door, leaving a note for Rosalie that I went out to visit Alice.

I shut my car door quite intensely and poised for the hour long drive it would take me to reach her apartment. It was six in the evening and the skies were gray, but that didn't stop me from stepping on the gas pedal and speeding up to wherever she was any more than a hurricane could.

A weather bulletin on the radio prevented people from driving at this time, saying there was a storm coming but I shrugged it off and drove. Priorities are dangerous things. They make us want to cross a sea or climb a mountain just to get to wherever we want, whenever we want, never putting in mind the dangers that are waiting ahead.

In spite of the rain and the chilly gush of wind, it was surprisingly an easy drive. I turned the radio off and played the CD Alice once gave me instead. She said it was a Happy Mix CD. She compiled it herself, containing the songs that always cheer her up. Her favorites.

I pressed play. Lady Antebellum's song "Need You Now" filled the atmosphere with so much aching and longing that when I stretched my arm out to rest on the back of passenger seat, I could almost feel her presence there beside me. I inhaled and I swear I tasted loneliness in the air. I need her now, more than ever.

"Jasper, where do you think are you going!" Rosalie's angry voice yelled at me, making me put the phone away from my ear.

My phone has been ringing for about ten minutes before I decided to answer it. Knowing Rosalie, she would never quit redialing until I picked up.

"Calm down, Rose." I chuckled, taunting her. "I'm off to visit Alice."

"At this time, Jasper? This time of night when there's a storm coming? Enlighten me!"

"Sorry Mom" I smiled. "I mean sorry Rose. I'm almost there. I'll be back before you even know it, promise."

She groaned, then let me get away. "Okay. Call me when you're there or else you're dead!"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" I grinned, knowing I had set the bomb again.

She mumbled something like "some people know how to change" then hung up, leaving me grinning to myself cause I won yet another argument.

I arrived in front of Alice's apartment by seven, but she was not yet there so I decided to stay in the car to wait for her. I parked in a secluded corner cause I wanted to surprise her. Her CD was still blaring on my stereo, so I turned the volume down just to make it more relaxing. It was, with the sound of the rain and the dim soft lights lining the street. I felt like I was home. This time, Dashboard Confessional was singing Hands Down.

I closed my eyes for a while, just letting the music take me anywhere, anywhere with her.

Soon enough though, I heard a car approaching. It was hard to see with the slits of raindrops racing to block my view, but I focused hard enough to see that it was James, the one I met when Alice snuck out of school, opening the car door for…. Alice. He was holding her hand and they were smiling at each other, as if they were the only people in the world.

Jealousy punched a hole in my chest and slowly it crawled up, mixed with my blood, pumping in my veins. I was consumed with jealousy that it didn't take me more than a minute to decide to grab the steering wheel and screech away as if I was never there in the first place.

I took my phone out and dialed Rosalie's number. Her voice was full of worry and concern, and a little excitement as she asked me how Alice was.

"You were wrong, you know." I stated coldly, then closed my eyes. A lone tear escaped from my lids, then I continued. "Some people never change."

******  
**Awwr. I'm sorry if this is not getting good. :( I don't get as much reviews anymore. Please review? It would mean a lot.**

**Oh..And tweet me. seannishere ;) Ask me to follow you back. I will. Promise. 3**


	23. Home Again

**CHAPTER 19**

**ALICE**

It's the weekend again. I have no idea why tie went by so fast, but it was not uneventful.

First, Edward said he loves me. I knew that he was in love with me when we were in grade school but boy, that was a long time ago that I almost forgot about it. Anyway, if you were wondering what I was planning to do, my answer is nothing. I would just act like I didn't ever hear him say that, because Bella means a lot to me. And I have Jasper.

I called Esme yesterday to tell her that I was going home today. I have packed all my bags; I was excited to visit home again after a long time of being away.

I greeted the morning sun with a bright smile as I stepped out of my door. Carlisle volunteered to drive me home, but I declined. I wanted to take the train.

The station was not that far from home. I took a seat next to the window, then popped my earphones on. I was wearing my candy colored wayfarers too. Not long after I got on, the train took off.

_One hour, Alice. _I whispered to myself. _One hour, and you'll see him again. It will be alright again._

I tried hard to convince myself that everything was going right between Jasper and I, but truth was, he hasn't called since that night. I tried calling and texting him but I never got any answers, and I really have no idea what was going on with us anymore. I tried calling Rosalie, to ask for him, but she always said that everybody was busy doing all the projects required for the coming end of school year.

The thing was, I also have tons of school work piled up on my table, but I make time to stay in touch with them, with him. Can't he spare even just five minutes of his precious time to say hi to me, or ask what I'm doing? I feel like he doesn't even care anymore if I'm alright or not.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I was eager to arrive home and ask him what was wrong, but at the same time, I was having second thoughts about confronting him, because part of me says I wouldn't want to know his answer.

We hit the country road now, the rails were quite noisy as the train passed on. I looked outside only to see a place that always makes me dream. A prairie, full of blooming flowers and green grass, still as a statue until it got blown by the wind. I love sceneries like these. They always remind me of my childhood.

I wondered what Jasper would be like when he sees me again. It's been a week since we were officially together, but we haven't seen each other ever since. On my iPod, Incubus was blaring 'I Miss You", and I couldn't help but smile, thinking of the thousand possible ways I would end up reuniting with Jasper.

I let my daydreams take me away from reality, if only for a moment. I basked in my vivid memories of Jasper and those days I spent with him that seemed like they happened decades ago, when in reality, it has only been months. I miss him that much, and clearly, I was hurting.

_Jasper holding me in his arms._

_Jasper tucking away a strand of my hair._

_Jasper wiping my tears dry._

_Jasper breathing in my scent._

_Jasper leaning in closer…. _"Miss?"

I frowned before looking up to see who dared interrupt my daydreams. He was a tall and muscular boy. He couldn't be older than I was, but physically, he looked strong enough to run around carrying me on his back.

I stared at him for a moment, trying to remember where I might have seen him before. He stared back at me, scratching his head.

"Miss Cullen, your father sent me here to pick you up." He said, baffled that I wasn't moving.

I looked around and to my surprise, I was, in fact, already in my town. How time flies. I turned my iPod off then started clutching my bags, but the guys stopped me.

"It's my job to carry these." He pointed out, then, effortlessly carried my bags while I trailed behind him.

He stuffed my bags in the car then sat on the driver's seat. I took the back seat, taking off my shoes immediately. My feet hurt.

I wiped my left foot with my right hand, forgetting that I was not alone. I sometimes act like that, not a care in the world. I looked up and smiled as the guy avoided my gaze.

"I'm Alice." I offered him my right hand, but he just stared at it dumbly. Then I remembered, he must have seen me wiping my foot. Oops, not a good first impression.

"Jacob Black." He answered anyway. "Straight home, Miss Cullen?"

"Yes please." I giggled. "You go to my old school, right?"

"I do." He was concentrating on driving, but I was determined to squeeze him for more information. I had a plan, a very nice one.

"Why did you say my Dad asked you to pick me up? Are you our new driver?"

"Kind of." He nodded, a soft expression lingered on his face. "This is just my way of paying Dr. Cullen's fees. My Dad was paralyzed. He was hospitalized last week, and as you probably know, we are not rich. So I volunteered to work for your family, whatever work there is, so that I could pay you back."

"That's just impossible." I countered. "Carlisle wouldn't have said yes. I mean, he wouldn't let you offer yourself as a payment."

"That's why the word _insist _exists." He cleverly reasoned out. "I insisted, Miss."

He pulled around the curb and started unloading my things. Three times, I knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Your parents are not here." Jacob said. "They're in an important summit. I suggest you call your brother, Miss, if you don't have a key."

"Okay, thank you." I answered thoughtfully as I dialed Emmett's number on my phone.

Moments later, I still got no answer and Jacob was standing awkwardly three feet away from me, looking uncomfortable and distant. I raised an eyebrow at him, forcing him to speak out whatever was running on his mind.

"May I go n-now… Miss?" He stuttered, it almost made me laugh. "I still have work to do at home."

"Yes you may. Go ahead." I encouraged. "Thank you Jacob."

"Okay…" He whispered warily, then started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" I called out while I had the guts to tell him what I wanted to.

Slowly, Jacob turned to face me, a questioning look unraveled upon his face.

"Come back here later if you have time." I smiled. "We're having a little party."

"I'll try, Miss." He said, then ran as fast as he probably could.

As soon as he disappeared out of my sight, I sat on Esme's flower box that lined our walls outside. It was a sunny day, the skies were blue, not even a trace of a feathery cloud was in sight. The air was crisp like it always is in Summer.

I went back to dialing Emmett's number on my phone, hating the fact that I had been here out for so long and he still wasn't answering. Frustrated, I started dialing Rosalie's.

"Alice!" She squealed the moment she picked it up.

I rolled my eyes, hands on my waist. "Thank God. Where's Emmett!" I screamed, "I've been waiting outside the house for ages!"

"Oh." She breathed, I could tell a playful smile was sprawled upon her lips. "Never fear, Al. The door shall open within five minutes."

She hung up with that, leaving me more frustrated and annoyed than ever. "Weird people!" I screamed, then banged my clenched fists at the door.

I expected it to hurt, of course. Our door was made of Narra wood, but what pounded against my fists was nothing close to wood.

It was smooth and curvy.

I looked closely to check what it was. The door was completely open, and standing before my eyes was the angel heaven must have gone crazy looking for.

It was Jasper in all his shirtless glory, standing at my door, with arms wide open.

**Okay this is long and useless. **** I'm sowwy. And yes I'm including Jacob, because my love (love4jazzyalways) once complained that Jacob was not in She Is The Sunlight. ;P Next chapter is color white ;P Please review **


	24. The Sixth Color, White

CHAPTER 20

JASPER

**White**

**White is the color of genuineness. It's the color of all the small things that make everything great when summed up. White is the color of the simple things that show how great life is.**

"Jasper." She breathed out, her eyes were closed, as if she was scared that I would be gone any minute from now.

I stared at her for a long moment before actually cradling her in my arms. "Alice," I answered. I was at a loss for words. My heart flooded with so many emotions as I tried to really see her face and look for any changes. My memory hasn't done her justice, but not once did I ever forget how beautiful she really is.

Before either of us could say anything more, Alice launched herself into my arms, letting the tears fall as she sobbed on my shoulder. "Jasper, I missed you so bad.." She cried. "What happened to us, Jazz?"

I run my palm smoothly on her hair, hushing her down as I spoke. "It doesn't matter now Al, I'm so sorry… I missed you too. I really do.."

I let her finish crying in my arms while I carried her to her bedroom, which was the sole reason for my being shirtless that day. I have just finished revamping it.

I gently put Alice down. I started getting nervous as she started to look around, taking in her new bedroom. I painted the walls warm beige, while Emmett and I installed black velvet boards on her ceiling yesterday, with star shaped holes so that when it is completely dark and she turns the lights on, it would be like she's sleeping under the stars.

"Oh my God…" She gawked, walking around, touching every piece of furniture she could reach along her way. Every piece of furniture that I spent hours looking at, making sure they matched one another, aside from the main concern that she should like them.

"Did you do this by yourself?" She smiled as she sat down the huge white canopy bed. I remember bugging my Mom who was in Paris last week to buy the sheets that were covering the bed right now, and the fluffy white pillows.

I nodded sheepishly. Alice stood up, then walked to the wall that was dividing her bedroom from her bathroom. "Did you paint this?"

She traced the lines of her hair, her jaw, her pink lips… That were painted on the wall. That was the hardest part of renovating her room. I painted one whole wall with her beautiful face, but it was absolutely worth the effort.

"Thank you, Jasper." She kissed my cheek, then lead me to the huge white bed. I sat on the edge, it was soft and comfortable. "Can we be ourselves?" She asked.

I did not know what she meant by that, but to get it all over with, I nodded. After all, we were always being ourselves with each other, right?

She switched the main lights off, then turned the ceiling ones so that we seemed to be stargazing. All I could see was the soft silhouette of her face, and I couldn't help it anymore. I cupped it with my hand, gently, as if she was some precious glass that needed to be handled carefully.

I played with her fingers, intertwining them with mine over and over again. We lived and loved in silence, until she broke the walls of pretenses.

"It was a painful week, Jazz."

I kissed her knuckles before nodding. "It was. It is…"

"What happened?" She rolled over so she was facing me. "I never did get a call from you…"

"Actually you did." I sighed at the memory. "I just… I don't want to talk about it, Al. Whatever it was that you had with James… I just want you to be happy. I mean if you choose him-"

"What are you saying, Jasper?" She got up abruptly, facing me. She was holding on to a pillow for dear life.

"I heard what you were talking about. That you love him… I went there, Alice, to make sure I was mistaken… But I saw you together and you were happy…"

"Jasper, Jasper." She stopped me by putting her arms around me. "What you heard was part of our English role play, and what you saw was nothing. I wouldn't ever trade you for James."

I turned my back on her, afraid that she might see through me. That I was scared of losing her. Because I love her.

"Jazz," Alice pleaded, "It was just a misunderstanding. You didn't get your facts straight. You just jumped into your own conlclusion." She sighed. "That's hardly fair…"

"I know, Al." I forced out a smile, then faced her. "I'm so sorry. I… I was just… I mean, even just the thought of losing you to someone else makes me scared. That would really hurt…"

"Don't be scared." She carressed my hand, and just like that, all my worries were gone. "You're never going to lose me, Jazz. That's impossible."

"Really?"

She smiled. I leaned in closer to plant a kiss on her lips, but before I knew it, Alice hit my face with the pillow she was clutching all this time.

"Hey, that hurt!" I protested, but she hit me yet again.

"One for not calling me on Monday." She exclaimed.

I growled, then grabbed a pillow of my own.

"One for not calling on Tuesday!"

I hit her gently with the pillow I was holding, then exclaimed. "One for being so beautiful!"

She got back at me and hit me on the chest. "One for not replying to my text messages!"

"One for being too sweet!"

"One for all the surprises!"

I caught her arms and wrapped her petite body into my tight hug. I brushed my lips against the lobe of her ear, and she burst into fits of giggles.

"One for making me the luckiest guy on Earth." I stated softly in my Southern accent, then, slowly, I leaned in to give her the sweetest kiss I could.

I looked at her, her eyes were closed. They say when girls do that, they're enjoying the moment. Could this mean that Alice was really in love with me? Did she really change, after all? I did not know my answer, but before I could think of anything more, I closed my eyes, and it was the best decision I've ever made.

We parted slightly, panting, catching our breaths. I touched my forehead with hers. I did not want to be apart from her even for just one second.

"I missed you." I looked into her eyes to tell her that it was true. "It's been like hell without you."

"It's your fault for being jealous." She beamed, then pecked me on the lips.

On her large white bed, I shifted so that I was seated and Alice was on my lap, my arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Favorite color?" I asked. She looked at me, confused.

"I took a guess, see?" I explained. "It's… White. Is it?"

She shook her head playfully, a subtle way of saying I failed again.

"Jazz?"

"Ali?"

She giggled again, making me squeeze her affectionately against me. "Could you please put your shirt on? I'm throwing a welcome home party for myself."

"What? Ali… Could we just stay together and spend this day with each other?"

"Why? What would we do?" She grinned. I kissed the tip of her nose.

My eyebrows burrowed in concentration. "Well, You could get on my motorbike and we could drive to a lake. We could talk about what it means to be you, what it means to be me, what it means to love. What it means to be us. And in twenty years time, we could look back at this day and know that we meant everything we said."

"Enticing." She grinned, putting her arms around my neck. "But Jazz, I want to spend some time with our friends too. I promise you, on vacation, it will be just me and you."

"Okay." I sighed, knowing there was no way I could placate Alice away from a party. "Let me just go home for a second to change. I'll also inform Rose and Emmett, alright babe?"

"Could you just tell Edward and Bella too? I mean I'll be preparing here. I couldn't contact them."

I nodded, but her voice sounded weary. In spite of that, I ran out home to dress up, a big smile sprawled upon my face.

One thing's for sure: I knew there was something between us that was yet to be realized.

**Okay, please review. I'm sorry if you think this is crap or anything, but I really planned white to be this simple, a pillow fight. And I'm sorry that I don't write much about the other characters, cause they're just there to support my plot, I mean this is a Jasper/Alice story specifically. I'll write something that involves them all soon. And as for the colors thingy.. I'm sowwy if I don't put colors that much. They're together now, of course there are also different things going on in their lives. I want to focus on that, and thanks for the suggestions, I really appreciate that. You guys are the best! 3**


	25. There Are Worse Problems

**CHAPTER 21**

**ALICE**

You can't tell someone you love them and then change your mind. That's not how it works. Once you love someone, you always love them, don't you? Isn't there a part of you that thinks of him for no apparent reason at all, whatsoever? They'll always be in the back of your mind, and even if you start to love someone else, you still love him too.

I turned up the volume of the radio. Six pm, and no one was here yet. I sat on the couch, fidgeting. Would anyone even come?

For the hundredth time, I stood up and rearranged the banner that was plastered on our Victorian wall. _Welcome Home,_ it read, although I didn't know if this was what I should call home.

I didn't even know why I was throwing a Homecoming party for myself. It's like I went abroad or something, and clearly, I didn't. Maybe it was just my way of making everything clear, cause right now, I was so confused. I needed to know what happened between Edward and Bella. If she ever found out what he told me, I'm dead.

Minutes later, there was a knock on my door. I raced with myself to open it, and to my surprise, it was Edward and bella. I squealed in a high pitched voice as I threw my arms around Bella. I was aware of Edward cringing when I ushered them inside the house.

"Oh my God, sissy! I missed you a lot!" I screamed again, "How's everything?"

Bella cleared her throat. She kept her guard on, her gaze pinning the carpet to the floor. "It's all good."

"I'll just…" Edward interrupted. He did not finished his sentence. He just pointed to the kitchen, meaning he'd get the food. I nodded, it was my chance to have a talk with Bella.

"Oh, Alice!" She cried, hugging me immediately. "You don't know how dull it is here without you!"

"Come on Bella." I grinned. "It's just a matter of time. Maybe I'll transfer back to our High School next school year."

"Really?"

I nodded excitedly. "Yeah, after all, Jasper and I are together now, I mean, I don't have anyone to hide from anymore."

We chuckled a little, then she frowned. "I'm glad you have no problems anymore, Alice."

"You don't look like it." I joked, but she just bowed her head. "Bella, you can tell me everything."

"Edward doesn't seem to love me anymore, Al."

"How would you know?" I chuckled nervously. "How would you know if he doesn't tell you that? You're being too suspicious, Bella."

"He doesn't have to say it, Alice. I swear to God he's in love with someone else. Maybe she's prettier, smart like him… I don't know… I don't know…"

I rubbed circles on her back with my hand, letting out a deep breath. _Curse you, Edward._

"Insecurities, Bella, we all have them, okay? But do you really know what they are?" She looked at me, intent on listening to what I might say. "They are little white lies that try to keep you from becoming your dream. Don't let them dictate who you can and can't be, because you are who you choose to be. Don't let anything or anyone get in the way of you becoming who you are, okay?"

"Thank you Alice." She squeezed my hand. Exactly after my little speech, there was yet another knock on the door. I opened it to see who it was-Jacob Black, wearing a tight fitting black shirt and cropped shorts for men. In all fairness, Jacob was good looking too.

"Hi!" I greeted as I dragged him inside. He didn't say a single word. I took him to where Bella was seated.

"This is Bella Swan, my best friend!"

"Yeah I know her." He said, but his voice has lost its usual ring of confidence.

Bella held out her hand. "Hello Jacob."

He gave her an easy smile, then chatted away almost instantly. There was another knock on the door, and this time it was Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

I launched myself in Rosalie's embrace, uttering how much I missed her, then to Emmett, who picked me up and spun me around like Carlisle did when we were kids.

"Hi, beautiful." Jasper greeted me with a warm smile. I automatically reached for his hand and took it in mine.

We walked over to where everybody was. Well, everybody except Edward, which, Emmett noticed immediately.

"Where's Eddy?" He grinned, wriggling his eyebrows at Bella, who answered him with a frown. Rosalie smacked his head.

"Grow up Emmett!"

"I'll help Edward in the kitchen." I volunteered.

I made my way to the kitchen, as I neared it, the noise of everyone introducing their selves to Jacob in the living room began to fade away into faint whispers. I could almost hear my heart pounding.

Edward was leaning against Esme's black marble kitchen counter, sipping brandy, not a care in the world. When I walked over to where he was, I could tell he was already drunk and wasted, the scent of alcohol almost made me dizzy.

"Edward…" I whispered. "Edward, why are you doing this to Bella?"

"I already told you Alice. I don't love her anymore. It's you that I want now."

"I'm with Jasper, Edward. He's your best friend!" I reasoned out. He answered me with a laugh.

"All is fair in love and war."

He took another sip of his brandy, then refilled the glass.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, almost too stunned to cry.

"Do you ever feel like you're working for something you're never gonna get, like a shoot and miss kind of deal?" Sip. "Like, no matter what, you can't have it, yet that's what makes you fight for it just a little bit more?"

"Edward." I breathed. "Can you just stop? I love you. You know that, Ed."

"Do you need me, Alice?"

"Not in the way you want me to…"

He sighed loudly, then kicked an adjacent wall. "See? If you love me, Alice, but you don't need me, then, you don't love me."

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed. "Edward, how many times would I have to tell you? You should stop this insanity right now!"

I turned around and sat myself on the countertop. Edward lifted the bottle of brandy to refill his glass, but I was quick enough to snatch it away.

Edward fumbled for his phone in his pocket, then played a very familiar song, Stolen (Dashboard Confessional), which, I once guessed, was his favorite.

"You know what," he walked over close to where I was, "It's no coincidence that I always played this song around you. I played it on repeat so maybe you'll actually listen to the lyrics for once and know how I truly feel."

I cringed at the smell of brandy that was evident in his breath. "What's wrong with you, Edward? Why don't you just snap out of it?"

I jumped off the counter and marched off to the door, but I felt Edward's tight grip on my arm not long after.

"Because we could have been." He said, gritting his teeth. "Do you understand that, Alice? We could have been!"

"You're hurting me!" I screeched. I was sandwiched between him and the door, and his grip was still tight, hurting my arms. "Let go of me, Edward!"

"I want you!" He insisted, shaking me violently. "You're mine!"

"I don't belong to you! Let go of—"

His lips crashed into mine, drowning out all my protests in a bad way. I pounded hard against his chest, screaming and fighting. I punched and kicked and hollered, but I knew all along that I would be defeated.

That was when I realized: There are people who have worse problems than being all alone.

**O_o please review! I'm planning to end this already. I don't get reviews anymore. Hmfff.. Please review, I promise to update regularly!**

**So yeah..Bye... I'm off to kick Edward's balls. Soccer balls.**

**Tweet me seannishere :)  
**


	26. Holding On For Dear Life

**CHAPTER 22**

**JASPER**

"How are you, Jacob?" I asked as we sat down the couch after the introductions.

Edward and Alice were in the kitchen, getting food. I was getting hungry, and I miss Alice.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Emmett complained impatiently. He was always childish and immature, so we were not really bothered. "I'm hungry!"

That was when I heard strange noises from the kitchen. I stood up abruptly, seeing no one heard it apart from me. "I'll go check on them."

I walked briskly towards the kitchen. My shoes squeaked against the smooth floor tiles, but I continued walking anyway. It was eerie quiet when I entered.

The first thing I saw was Edward. He looked so… Desperate. There was no other word to describe his stance that moment. My muscles strained when I saw him pinning Alice to the wall, his lips meeting hers. Not once in my life did I feel like killing somebody, especially one of my friends, than that one single second when I saw him take what was rightfully mine.

I took a deep breath then closed my eyes as I pried Edward from my girlfriend, then, without second thoughts, I threw myself at him to break his jaw.

"What the fuck are you thinking, Edward!" I shouted angrily as I punched his pretty boy face once more. "How dare you touch my girl! How dare you!"

Alice was wrapping her arms around my waist when Edward got up. He never even tried to get back at me, instead, he gave Alice and I a meaningful smile, then walked away. Good thing our other friends finally arrived, and Jacob got hold of his arms.

"Let go of me." Edward growled, but Jacob didn't budge.

"Fuck you, Edward." I hissed then went for him again, but Alice hugged me tighter from behind.

"Jasper, please stop." She pleaded, her voice shaking.

I turned to face her with fury in my eyes. "How could you, Alice?" I whispered, my voice hoarse and tired. "I did everything for you… It's…. It's painful, Al. You threw everything away."

"But Jasper…" She cried, "Jazz, you don't understand… Please lis—"

"What?" I exclaimed, holding her arm. Emmett tapped my shoulder, which helped me calm down a little, but I continued.

"What don't I understand, Alice? I perfectly understand that you volunteered to come here to _"help"_ him and then I saw you kissing. My best friend, Alice. And your best friend's boyfriend. I'm sorry."

I turned my back at them, then started walking off. "I almost forgot how much of a flirt you could be."

"Watch your words, Jasper." Emmett warned me, but before I could even think, I smirked at him, hiding the tears behind my eyes.

"Watch your sister." I said, before running off to my car.

I've never felt like this before. Of all the relationships I've had, this one was the best, so far. With the others, I didn't even really bother. I just got it on with them just for the heck of it. But Alice- seeing her with someone else, or even just the mere thought of her being with someone else fills my heart with doubt, with pain, with insecurity that I might not be good enough for her. And in fact, I wasn't.

But I let her in. I trusted her, I gave her my everything in spite of my doubts if this would work, cause I was thinking maybe, just maybe, everything I've gone through was worth it. Because for once, there was someone in this world who understands me. Or so as I've thought.

I grabbed my keys and started the engine. Through the loud booming of thunders and slits of rain, I heard Alice's voice calling my name as I drove off their garage. Like a fool, I cried. I cried as I drove down the countryside because there was nothing else I could do.

My car swerved on and off the road but I didn't really care. All I knew was that I had to get away from that place that used to be my heaven on Earth. Where I was going, I didn't know.

My cellphone rang more than it ever did before. The moment I saw Alice's name flashing on it, I pressed cancel and went on driving.. Minutes later, it was Rosalie. This time, I did not cancel the call, but I did not answer it either. It diverted into voice mail.

"Jasper, please come home… We're all worried. Let's talk this out…"

"Fuck you, Masen." I seethed. I was not mad at Edward for liking Alice, if it was true that he likes her. I was mad at him for wanting to compete with me. I knew that was what he really wanted. He always wanted to prove to me that he was better, although why, I wouldn't know.

Another question was how would Bella handle this? She was best friends with Alice, for God's sake. How could they do this to us?

My head was spinning so fast as I thought about all these. Have they been seeing each other all along? Did she really do this to me? If you asked me these questions before she switched schools, my answer would have been no. I would have had solid faith in Alice, in her feelings. But now that the evidence was presented before my eyes, I'm not dumb enough to listen to her tirade. She can't fool me anymore.

My car screeched to an abrupt stop at a countryside, it was dark enough for me not to see where I was. I turned the key and stepped on the gas, but it didn't start. Great, I was stuck.

My engine overheated, apparently. I decided to sleep in the car that night, I had no choice, since I didn't want to go home. I sent Rosalie a text message saying I was fine.

Crickets hummed a lullaby as I drifted off to oblivion, at the back of my mind, I knew I was dreaming, but that didn't stop me from crying.

"_Mom, does falling in love hurt?" I was five and full of questions. About life, about love. About things in general._

"_Yes, honey, it does." From the corner of my eye, I saw my mother wipe a tear that rolled down her cheek._

_I wrapped her in a tight hug, my small arms all around her neck. "It hurts when you lose someone you love, Mom?"_

_She shook her head, then held my chin. "People always think that the most painful thing is losing the one you love. But the truth is, losing yourself in the process of loving someone too much and forgetting that you are special too, is equally painful."_

I woke up with a tear in my cheek. I can see the yellowing vastness of the sky that was laid before me. Just when I thought I lose sight of all hope, here I am, in my special place, seeing a color that became so familiar to me. Yellow, and it was the sunrise.

"Thank you, God." I whispered. I know it was not enough, but that was all I could say for today.

I checked my car again, and there was no hope of me being able to fix it. I decided to call Rosalie for help, but my phone was dead, and I had no charger with me. I kicked the side of my car.

I jumped down the stiff cliff step by step, hoping against hope that there be a house nearby. I pushed my way through bushes and shrubs to the woods, but all I saw was an abandoned cottage. There was no house or any living thing in sight, so I started to walk back to wherever my car was… But I was lost.

I have a poor sense of direction, and I didn't know where was East or West, North or South. I figured the sunrise was in the East, so I followed a trail that snaked in its direction. It lead me deeper in to the forest, and by now I was dead tired and my muscles were strained, I could hardly move but I forced it.

My last step drew my fate. I thought I stepped on a twig, but when I felt it's fanged teeth sinking into the skin of my shin, that was when I knew it. I was bitten by a snake, in a forest, alone. Images of how I'd die flashed before my eyes, and before I knew it, I was dragging myself to the cottage I saw earlier, holding on for dear life.

***insert evil laugh here* I just had a brilliant idea... let me remind you, my brilliant ideas are like Emmett's brilliant ideas. Hehehe. Plase review? I really wanted to reply to your reviews but for some reason, Yahoo mail won't let me. Stupid mail. Unhf. Go. Press the review button! I'll update soon. You know how I roll, darlings. ;) *rubs hand together with an evil and smug grin* Mwahaha Love y'all... Hello glitteringromance! I Love you! haha :) 3**


	27. Found, and Lost At The Same Time

CHAPTER 23

ALICE

I've learned from Rosalie that Jasper didn't go home last night, until this morning, so I started panicking. I tried calling his phone but it would not ring. I kept pacing back and forth, until Emmett gave me a hug that was meant to be comforting, but it only hurt me more.

"I'm sure he's fine, Al. Give the jerk some time. Besides, it should be him who grovels at your feet."

"But I love him!" I resonated. "And when you love someone you don't let your stupid pride get along the way…"

I heard Rosalie's sigh, concealed by the sound of clinking plates. "Mom's worried."

Jasper grew up with Rosalie and her family. They were just cousins, but they grew up like real siblings. He moved in with them when he was 6, and that was all know. She said his mother works abroad, and that his father was dead.

"We should look for him now!" I screamed in frustration but they did not answer. Instead, Rosalie placed a plate and spoon and fork in front of me, then scooped food for me.

"Eat." She commanded, like I was some bratty five year old.

I crossed my hands over my chest. "Jasper." I stated coldly.

Emmett scratched his head. "We'll report his disappearance to the police after 24 hours, Al. That's the best we could do. Jasper's all grown up now, he could handle himself."

"Bella." I called, but I knew she was not there.

She wouldn't talk to me since last night, but she sent me a text message calling me a slut, attention seeker, boyfriend stealing whore. That hurt a lot, but I've learned that no matter how good a friend is, they're going to hurt you and you must forgive them for that.

As soon as Rosalie and Emmett were out of sight, probably making out upstairs, I found my chance to sneak out of the house and look for him. I knew perfectly well where he might be. His special place in the cliff.

I tiptoed my way to the garage where Emmett's jeep was parked. Luckily, he left the key there like he always does. I revved up the engine, and without looking back, I drove.

It's twilight when I reached the cliff. Perhaps wearing high heels was not a very good idea after all, but I just snuck out, so I had no choice. From a short distance I saw Jasper's car parked in a messy way, a trail of burnt rubber was visible on the road. I knew his engine was killed.

"Jasper?" I breathed, but I got no answer.

I saw a trail of Skittles on the grass, leading down the cliff, so I followed it. Genius, genius Jasper left a trail.

"Jasper!" I called out when I got down, hidden by trees and veins, my feet slipping on the mossy ground. "Jasper, can you hear me?"

I was deep into the forest now. I was scared, but I reminded myself that I was doing this for love.

"Jasper, I'm sorry! Please answer me!"

I heard a grunt somewhere near the trees, so I trusted my instincts and followed the sound, my shoes clacking with every step I took. The ground was muddy because of last night's rain.

"Jasper, are you here?"

I inched my way towards a little cottage where I heard echoes coming out. "Jasper?"

"I'm here." He whispered weakly.

I turned around to look for him, and pity and relief surged over me when I found him slumped in a corner. His clothes were torn, his was sweating profusely, and his eyes were droopy. He looked tired and wasted. And hungry.

"Oh my God, Jasper!"

I ran to him, crying, but he just brushed my hair with his fingers. "I'm okay." He said with a forced smile.

"What happened to you?" I reached out to touch the torn part of his shirt that he tied on his shin tightly. Automatically, he kicked his foot away.

"Snake bite." He answered smugly.

"What?" I panicked again, hugging him tight against my body. "Is there anyone else here?"

"No, I'm alone." He whispered. "Go home, Al. I can handle myself."

"No! No way am I leaving you here!" I protested, just as soon as a roar of thunder hit the darkening sky. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright." He said. His stomach grumbled afterwards.

"When was your last meal?"

"Yesterday, lunch."

"Oh my God. We have to get out of here, Jazz. Do you think you can walk?"

"There's a storm coming." He stated matter of factly. "I think it's safer here."

"But what about you? You're starving! Why the hell did you do this to yourself, Jasper?"

"I wanted to escape the pain, do you know what I mean?" He looked away from me, his eyes were shiny with tears.

"This," he continued, pointing to his shin, "Is nothing compared to the pain I felt when I saw you with him. I'd rather endure this one a hundred times than witness whatever happened last night."

"Why can't you trust me?" I asked, my voice was shaky due to the fact that I was about to cry. "I'm doing my best to be good to you."

"Because I was once like that, Alice. I'm afraid you'd find someone to replace me, like I did with all the other girls, like you did with all the other guys out there."

I sighed, then took his hand. I held it with all my might. "If only I could delete my past just so you won't get hurt knowing each and every detail about it. But I want you to know, if it weren't for the mistakes I've made, I wouldn't have become the better side of me for you. This is all for you, Jazz. I've changed…"

"I believe you." He said, and that was all I really needed to hear to get me through the storm.

Love is living your own life, but sharing it. It's forgiveness, it's making a million mistakes and turning them into learning experiences. Love is patience, optimism, and sometimes, it's a kiss, when there's nothing else left to say.

Jasper leaned in to kiss me, and everytime our lips meet, it's something new to me. I will never get used to the feeling of his lips brushing gently and sweetly against mine.

"Thank you for this chance, Jasper." I sighed, contented now.

He put a finger to hush me, and we spent all night talking about our dreams and plans for the future, and somehow, it was all about the two of us. As the rain poured and I tossed and turned, I knew I was safe and secure as long as I was with him. That was all I wanted.

The morning was agony for the both of us. Jasper was burning up, perhaps due to the snake bite that we haven't treated very seriously yesterday.

"Jasper, you're burning!" I stated nervously as I touched a palm on his forehead. His eyes were again droopy, and his body was shaking. "Jasper!" I slapped him gently to wake him up. "Can you hear me?"

He just grunted and ground. No audible sound came out of him, so I helped him get up, then carried almost all of his weight with my frail body so that we could get out of the forest. I followed the Skittle trail that I found there yesterday, but it was one long way out, plus the distance we'd have to climb to get up the cliff.

"Hang on, Jazz." I pleaded. I was practically dragging him to the trail. "Why didn't you follow these Skittles to get out?"

I was aware that I was talking to myself but it was my only resolve to avoid being scared. Then I realized, he was colorblind. Of course he wouldn't notice those colors against the grass.

Halfway through our journey, I felt like giving up. "I'm sorry if we ever get stuck and die here…" I whispered. My feet were bleeding now due to the sharp rocks that we walked upon. He was unconscious.

It was then that I heard faint voices from a distance, calling my name.

"I'm here…" I yelped helplessly. "I'm in here… Help!"

"Alice, thank God!" It was Edward. Emmett was running after him, worried and furious at me for sneaking out.

"Get Jasper." Edward ordered him.

Emmett took Jasper in one swift scoop and hurried back to the road to take him to the hospital, leaving me with Edward.

"I'm sorry." He breathed honestly, staring at my bleeding feet. He dropped to his knees, then patted his shoulders. "Hop on."

Tired, hungry, and defeated, I clung my arms around his neck and made myself comfortable as he rushed to get out of the forest.

I fell asleep and dreamed that it was Jasper who was giving me a piggy back ride.

**Sorry for the late update, I've been sleep deprived lately. D: I hope you like this one, but I cannot promise you that it would get any better soon. In fact, it MIGHT even get uglier. The occurances, I mean. Haha… Please review… If you don't like my story… Well… I don't mean to be rue but this is my story anyway. K thanks. Love you reviewers!**


	28. A Ghost From My Past

CHAPTER 24

JASPER

I could have held her in my arms forever, and it still wouldn't be long enough. But when you are young, bad things happen. You think it's the end, but then again, it's only the beginning of something better, or worse. For me, it was the latter.

I spent the morning in the hospital, injected here and there with anti-venom medicines. Apparently, I passed out in the forest.

I sat up on the hospital bed, a tangle of white sheets and torn clothes. Emmett was sitting by the bed, holding Rosalie in his arms. She was sobbing.

"Hey." I smiled, patting her head with my hand. "Don't worry about me."

"Don't do that again." She pleaded, her cheeks were flushed pink, flooded with tears. I reached out to wipe them away. "Someone wants to talk to you…"

I felt a lump form in my throat. I knew it was Edward. Who else could it be?

"Let him in." I whispered weakly.

Rosalie stood up and summoned someone inside. Much to my surprise, Edward was not alone. He had my father with him.

"Dad." I let confusion give flavor to my voice. Edward had never met my father, or had he?

My father nooded once to Rosalie, then, she and Emmett were out of sight in a flash. Edward sat by my side, offering me a decent pat on the hand.

"How are you, son?"

I turned to Edward, never acknowledging my father's question. "How is she?"

"She's good." He answered with a smirk. I felt my jaw tighten, but I clenched a fistful of fabric into my hand to calm myself down.

"Jasper." Dad said, clearing his throat. I felt tears stinging at the back of my eyes, but I ignored them. I would never cry in front of this man who left my mother and I.

When I was young, I always saw my Mom cry secretly in their bedroom. I would run to put my arms on her neck, to somehow offer a little comfort. I knew something was wrong between my parents, but I was too young to actually do something about it.

"What do you want?" I hissed. They both lowered their gaze, trying to avoid my eyes. "Spill it. Just spill it."

"Jasper it's not easy." Dad replied. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"What more have I got to lose, Dad? Ten years. Ten years, you were never there. What more could hurt me? You already did. I already had the greatest pain of my life because of you. Just say what the fuck it is."

I was eight when he left us for his other woman. It hurts to admit that I lost my father long before he was gone. He was never there, in the first place. I don't even know what my real last name was. My mother instilled it on my mind that my name was Clark Jasper Hale. Hale was my mother's last name. She and Rosalie's father were siblings.

Even before he left, Dad always went out to see his other woman, this I know because I once stalked him with my Mom. That was the final straw. He left us, and days after that, she went away to work, and left me to Rosalie's parents' care. We grew up together like brother and sister.

From my peripheral vision I saw EdwArd curl his fingers against my blanket. Like a child void of reason, I pulled it away. He clenched his fists, and he misght as well grown if he could, but Dad tapped him on the shoulder, and immediately, he calmed down.

"Listen, son." He commanded. Our eyes met for a second, then I looked away. "I did not leave you. Your mother kicked me out of the house."

"Because you spend all your time flirting with your other woman." I stated coldly.

Edward rose up from his chair, grabbing my collar. "You don't know how lucky you are, bastard."

"Lucky?" I spat back. "Was I lucky? Should I be thankful that my father left my mother and I for my Mom's best friend? You know what," I growled under my breath. "Best friends are supposed to be there for each other, not steal away the things and people they love, Edward."

"Are you talking about your mother and _mine, _or is it about the two of us, Jasper?"

Dad was stopping us, but neither of us would budge. I stared at Edward for a moment, debating whether I heard it right or not. "Your mother? What does your mother have to do with this?"

"In case you haven't figured out yet." He exhaled sharply. "You…"

"You're brothers." Dad continued, rubbing his face with his palms. "Edward is my son, Jasper, and you are his brother."

"No freaking way."

Edward gave me a demonic smile before he spoke. "Small world, Jazz."

I cringed at the mention of my own name, remembering those times when everything was so simple. Would everything have changed if I made a different decision?

I closed my eyes to think for a while. I then faced Edward with pride gleaming in my eyes. "Then your Mom is a man stealer. Just like you."

He chuckled like mad then turned to me. "Actually, I didn't call you bastard for nothing. You see," he breathed. "I'm months older than you. Our father here," he put an arm around Dad, who cringed. Maybe Edward was drunk. Again. "Left us, his first family, for you. And now you're complaining that he spent a little time with me? That's my right, Jasper. My right that you stole away."

"So now you're getting back at me by pursuing Alice, is that right?"

"No." He shook his head, gritting his teeth. "Do you want to know why I strived so hard to win that school election? It's because I wanted to prove that I was the best and that for once, people like me more than they like you. I always wanted to prove to myself that I am better than you because of the pain that rejection brought me when Dad left us for you. With Alice," he breathed, "I don't know. I just like her."

"She's the only one I've got…" My voice was pleading, shaking. "You could take everything from me. Just… Not her. Please."

"I'm sorry, Jasper." He smiled coldly at me. "But do you really think she would want an illegitimate child like you for a boyfriend? She deserves better." With that, he pushed his chair loudly away, and walked out of the room, leaving me in silent tears.

Dad leaned over to dishevel my hair, an act I've been longing for my whole life. "I'm sorry son." He cried.

I looked away to the window. "Look at what you did to your family."

A single tear escaped my eye for the last time, and I had made a crucial decision that would break me in the littlest pieces possible. I'm giving Alice a peaceful and happy life. Something she would never get with me.

****  
Because you guys won't review, here you go **** I'm making it hell for them. *Insert evil laugh here* Oh BTW have you seen the new Alice/Jasper Eclipse still? It's so effiniffiniffinny good and cute and sweet and lovely and jhfjsdfghsjcwehruhriwju *dead***

**Please review.**


	29. Orange

CHAPTER 25

ALICE

_**Orange is the color of memories burned in your mind and etched in your soul.**_

We walked out of each other's lives on a Wednesday,when the sky was a brilliant shade of orange but the wind's much too cold to be considered normal.

Sitting under the shade of the tree, we counted the days left until his graduation. Four more days.

"Do you think I'd be able to go to your University when I enter college?" I asked him, but he never heard me. He was staring far into the nothingness of the prairie, the wild flowers dancing as the breeze hummed in harmony. It was a sad sunset, and he was holding my hand.

I leaned my head on his chest. His heart was beating in une with the chirping birds. It was like a well woven lullaby, only I didn't want to sleep, cause I was afraid to find out that it was all just a dream when I wake up.

"Jasper? Is something wrong?"

He looked down at me. His eyes were glittery, and I knew he was fighting the urge to cry. "If I asked you to call me Jazz, would you?"

"But you hate being called Jazz." I protested.

He sighed, cupping my face with his hand. "You could call me a monster and it would still sound beautiful and delicate, soming from your lips. The sound of your voice is enough to keep me calm, Al."

"Why are you saying this to me?" I pouted. He was well now, good thing the pressure he applied on the snake bite that rainy night stopped the venom from crawling through his veins. Otherwise, he would not be here now, or ever. I shivered at the thought of losing him.

I closed my eyes and traced his jaw with my lips. "I wish I could go back to the past and change everything… Maybe we wouldn't be this complicated if it had been different."

"Most people wish they could hit rewind to undo all the mistakes in the past. But all I want is to hit pause and treasure this moment with you. Right here. Right now. Forever."

He leaned down to smell my hair. He always did that. I looked up to meet his gaze, his face was sillhouted by the sunset that was now about to end.

"I'm sorry, Alice." He breathed.

"For what?"

"I can't stay in your life forever. Trust me, you deserve someone better."

"Bullshit." I whispered. My knees suddenly feel numb and powerless, and before I knew it, I was crying. "Are you saying goodbye?"

I touched his face. I did not have any intentions of letting go. "Did I say something stupid? There goes one more mistake." I felt a tear rush to my cheek. " Do I bore you with my problems? Is that why you're turning away?"

"Do you know how hard I've tried to be what you want me to be?" He said, his back facing me. I ran to him and embraced him tightly from behind.

"You don't deserve me, Al." His voice shook, and I knew he was crying. "Believe me. You'd rather have Edward than hang out with someone like me."

"But it's you that I want…" I cried. "Don't you know that, Jasper? What about me? What would I do without you…?"

I was sobbing helplessly, I couldn't see through my tears. It was starting to get dark, too. I clung to his white shirt while I cried.

"Take this" He handed me an orange handkerchief, it was the reason why I used to ease him before. I always asked him why he was carrying around an orange handkerchief.

"It's my Mom's." He confessed. "You'd always have me with you."

"Jasper, please!" I pleaded, but he continued walking away. "Jasper!"

Finally, I could not let him go just like that so I resorted to a desperate call. "Jasper!"

This time, he looked back, and I could see that he was crying, too. Thuder and lightning started rolling, and soon enough there was rain. I ran towards him, intent on making this happen.

"Can I have one last kiss?" I was panting, drowning in tears. My hair was wet and it was plastered o my face. Jasper closed his eyes and cupped my chin.

And for the last time that night, our lips met with hunger and angst. He kissed me with such fierceness that summoned me to kiss him back just as rough. His hands were all over me, wandering over my shirt, while I grazed his body like a god's. I couldn't even think of this as disgusting. This was my only way of telling him all the words that my lips wouldn't utter, because whenever I start to speak, I lose my voice. Because I love him. I love him so much…

We separated from each other, panting heavily as we tried to catch our breath. "Jasper…" I whispered. The pain in my heart intensified as I looked into his eyes. I knew he didn't want to do this, but why was he doing it? "Thank you…" I sobbed, "Thank you for bringing some color into my life…"

"I'm sorry, Al." He uttered once more, then slowly let go of my hand. He began walking away from me, oblivious of what I was truly feeling for him.

I started walking to the opposite direction. As my feet squished and squashed on the puddles of water on the ground, I sobbed.

Because he didn't say goodbye, but I knew that we were separating more than physically.

I tucked his handkerchief on my pocket. As soon as I was home and I got changed, I let it dry and put it safely in my drawer. I lay on my bed, wondering what I would do for the next couple of days. It was summer vacation, and for some reason things were getting spontaneous and random. They all change in a snap of a finger.

****  
Okay,I'm so sorry if I am being a big ass to all of you, but I assure you THIS IS AN ALICE/JASPER story and it will always one,I just used Edward as a little villain here, I mean, would it have been different if I used someone with a different name? And just so you all know, things like these actually happen in a person's life. If it doesn't happen to you, then lucky you. Lucky lucky you, but not everyone lives a life as perfect as yours. Please stop hating me. Reviews and PMs are actually made for you to tell me what you think about the story, not for you to tell me what kind of a person you think I am based on my story. I have a heart too, and some of you have hurt it pretty bad, I must admit. But it's okay, I'm sorry, okay? I still love all of you even though some reviews and messages really made me cry because... Well, you just made me feel like a total trash on Earth, as if I'm worse than a criminal. I've actually thought of quitting writing altogether when I am done with this story. I am so sorry everyone, if I, by any means, have inflicted pain or harm in your lives through my writings. Thank you for wasting precious time reading my stories. I just hope that someday, you guys would realize that life is not a fairy tale. It's not always rainbows and butterflies like what you wanted me to write.  
**

**And to end all this, **

**The best love stories are the ones you have to fight for.**

**Think about that. Thank you.**


	30. Mess With Destiny

**CHAPTER 26**

**EDWARD**

I knew all along that Jasper was my brother. Well... When I was a kid, my Mom told me his name. Clark Jasper. Stupid, stupid bastard. My name, however, is Edward Anthony. Dad named him, I didn't get the same privilege, and to think that I am the legitimate son. Too much for fairness and equality.

Do you know what's funny? All this time, Jasper treated Alice like she was a princess and he was a Knight in Shining Armor, when in fact he was the one who needs saving.

Fate has a funny way of making two rocks smash each other in the face at the right time. You see, when Jasper came around town, it was big news to everyone, and since I don't live that far from him, I knew our paths would cross, and cross they did.

Emmett was my best friend back then, and he was in love with Rosalie. Luckily, Jasper lived with Rosalie. I could go on telling you this forever, but the bottomline is, I became friends with all of them pretty quickly, making sure I'd be extra close to him of course, to be able to crush his solid heart when it's time. Now, it's time.

I staggered my way to Emmett's house after yet another night to morning drinking. It's an escape. A good way to inject courage to my veins, because deep inside, I'm a coward.

"Edward. What are you doing here?" It was Emmett who opened the door.

I looked him in the eyes. Slurring, I spoke. "I want to talk to Alice."

"She's not here. She went back to her apartment."

"Why would she do that?"

Emmett looked at me as if I just spoke Spanish. "Because you're a jerk? And so is Jasper."

I smiled menacingly at him, tapping his shoulder. "Brothers have a tendency to be big bad jerks, you know."

I went back to the house where my mother was nowhere to be found. Ah, maybe she was at work again. She always was, for if she wouldn't scrape her bones working, we'd starve. I opened the fridge and got myself a bottle of Coke.

"Can we talk?"

I looked at the bottle I was holding. "Of course bottle, we can talk as much as you want."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have no beer." I snortled. "If I had a beer, I never would have picked you."

"Edward. I'm serious."

I looked up when I heard her voice. I knew she was on the verge of crying. And she was.

"Bella."

"Why are you doing this?" She repeated, sitting herself in front of me. She held out her hand. I ignored it.

"I like her a lot." I admitted. "It's not like I planned this or anything…"

"I already had a talk with Jasper." She sighed. "Edward, what is your problem? He's your brother. It's not his fault if your life right now is miserable. It's yours, and you're not living it!"

"I want him to feel how painful it is, Bella. I never had the chance to live a normal life because of him! There's always this part of me that wonders what might have been, and now that I have a chance to do something I want, I am not letting it go!"

"Fuck that!" She put a hand on my shoulder, standing now beside me. I could smell a sliver of her perfume. "You have us! Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice…" She trailed off.

She dropped herself hastily on the floor, crying on her palms. "You and I… That's how it's all supposed to be…"

"Bella," I grabbed her arm and forced her to face me. "Things don't work out that way. We don't just let them take course just because they're supposed to be like that. Do you think we should just let criminals kill just because they're supposed to be that way?"

"You're drunk." She said, but I knew she got my point. "You're absolutely drunk."

"Sometimes, you have to mess with things, even with destiny, Bella, to get the upper hand."

"What about me?" She offered, her voice shaking again. "What about us?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm confused…"

"Do you need time?"

"Yes."

"How come you have enough time to go out and make other girls fall in love with you, yet you do not have time to notice the girl who already is?"

"Bella what the -! Don't. Just don't speak okay?" I turned around to get another bottle of Coke. "I need to figure myself out first."

"Okay." She sobbed. "I don't know how long I should wait for you, but I would, Edward."

I was startled when I felt her arms curl just in front of my stomach, her fingers clutching each other, as if putting me on lock. I felt my back wet with her tears.

"And if one day you realize that I'm not there for you anymore, remember that you're the one who pushed me away."

With that, she slowly untangled herself from me, and walked away, shoulders hunched. I puffed an air out of me before walking to the window to stare at her outside. She was being comforted by that new guy, Jacob Black.

I know I shouldn't be, but somehow, part of me was screaming jealousy.

When my phone rang in the afternoon, I was absolutely bored in the backyard. I was just lying on a hammock, thinking. I do that a lot these days.

"Edward, son." My father greeted me from the other line. Son. It was the very word I wanted to hear from him for years when he wasn't there.

"Yeah?"

"I just…. Your graduation is approaching… It's just that, would you like to go shopping? With me?"

"Dad." I chuckled, it was full of insult. "Shopping is for girls, in case you don't know."

"I just thought I'd spend some time with my sons, is that so wrong?"

"You mean you'd bring Jasper along?"

"Well, yeah. If that's okay…"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. "When?"

"Tomorrow?" He sunded scared and unsure that it actually made me laugh.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Edward?" He said, just before I could press the end call button.

I closed my eyes for patience, my head was pounding. "Yes?"

"Thank you, son."

I wish I could smile and say, I love him, but instead, I ended the call without saying a word, all the while not knowing that a tear escaped my eye when I did. When you're someone like me who's looking for love and attention, and for a long time it was not bestowed upon you, it would hurt when you finally get it.

Just like how I felt when he called me son. Because for once, I was someone's son.

**Thank youuuuuuu for all your love, I can't put your names here, sorry. I mean not now because I don't feel well. My head is pounding and I have chicken pox, that's why I made it a point to update today. I might not be able to update for a week, as I'd live in my aunt's house this week. **** Well anyways, I just thought I'd share Edward's selfish side. I know it's not good, but I hope you don't hate me for it.**

**5 more things.**

**1 If you hate me, I love you. You know, it's easy to love someone but to hate means you care enough for me, so thank you and I love you.**

**2 If this story made you mad at me, then I'm happy. It just means that it affected you in a way, and that makes me an effective writer, right? Aww guys, you're so sweet. Haha**

**3 To the people who asked me not to stop, okay I wouldn't stop, for as long as there are people like you who have a golden heart. No words could ever explain how much I love you guys.**

**4 If you don't like my story, it just means two things. A) You expected so much from me. This is very flattering but I'm sorry if I disappoint you. B) You have a better idea of what should happen with the story. In that case, then go write your own story. ;P**

**5 Try living with no father, have a Mom who never pays any attention, live with your relatives who always shout at each other, have your sister's future depend on your hands, lose two best friends… Try all these while you're a Senior College student taking up Culinary Arts. Now, if you come out of all of these alive, I'll give you all the rights to bash on me.**

**Sorry, I just need to get it all out.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS. Oh, and hey Eclipse-Vamp. You've always been so nice, you know? You sometimes make me cry because of your kindness. Thank you so much. **


	31. I Don't Give Up That Easily

**CHAPTER 27**

**JASPER**

People say everything happens for a reason. These people are usually sorting through a break up. Why are we in such a rush to move from confused to Confucius? Do we search for lessons to lessen the pain?

Like when they say _**you'll get over it.**_ It's one of the cliches that cause the trouble. To lose someone you love is to alter your life forever. You don't get over _**it**_ cause_** it**_ is the person you love. The pain stops, there are new people, but the gap? It never closes. How could it? This hole in my heart is in the shape of Alice, and no one else can fit it. Why would I want them to?

Outside, my father was blowing the horn of his car to summon me into shopping with him. Edward would be there, too, he'd told me, and it was all I could do not to back out and change plans. I didn't know if I could be casual around him, but Emmett had a plan, and I was more than eager to try, if it meant all of this would be over.

I slammed the door of the car and sat on the passenger seat. Dad gave me a tentative smile, which I returned with a wry one. I was nervous and fidgety, but I doubt if he could see that.

"Ready?" He asked, starting the engine.

"As I can be." I answered, gazing out the window.

We drove quickly to Edward's house. The place brought back a surge of memories of our happy times together, back before any of these began. I closed my eyes and clung to the memories if only for a while, while Dad got off the car to call Edward out. Hardly fair, he didn't do that for me.

I shook my head to prevent all the memories now. They're the last thing I needed today. I needed to do my job that was to make him see that I may have failed as his brother… Even if I didn't know that we were brothers until recently, but I would never fail him as a friend. That's what we have always been: friends.

They approached the car fast, so I got out and stood by it awkwardly, with Edward staring me down. Neither of us initiated a talk. Dad did.

"It seems like we'll have a good day." He commented.

My gaze, which was fixated on the ground, lifted up to look at Edward and even until now, I could never believe that we were brothers. With all our differences, we might as well be strangers, and no one would consider arguing.

I gestured toward the front seat and ushered him in. I knew he never wanted to seat at the back, ever. Except when we were riding with the girls, then he would snuggle with Bella, but he always preferred the front seat.

"Have your way." I used a friendly but casual tone, keeping my quiet demeanor in check. Edward gave me a strange look, then took the front seat. I settled myself at the back.

I had a talk with Bella about this. I told her everything, from being brothers with Edward to breaking up with Alice. I even asked her to stop being mad at Alice; I knew Bella's accusations pained her a lot, but Alice was Alice, we both knew that Bella was forgiven even before anything was committed.

I pulled my cell phone out while Dad prawled along about the weather, occasionally peeking at me through the rear view mirror of the car. Beside him, Edward was snoring softly.

An hour later, we were roaming the shopping center in the town where Alice's apartment was. Rosalie informed me that Alice went back to her apartment as soon as we broke up, and so now before I boarded off the car, I did double takes in the mirror, ruffling and unruffling my hair, making sure I looked half decent enough, just in case I met her here. Edward was throwing me hostile glances as I did, but I just smiled and shrugged off.

"Will you invite her to the dance?" I whispered to Edward weakly as we walked the mall behind our father.

Part of me wished he'd say no, because the pain of just the thought of the two of them, him holding her, twirling perfectly to a waltz, was unbearable. Part of me wished he'd say yes, because at least, I would see her. When you love someone, you ignore your own pain just for one single glance. There was no other way for me to see her than that.

Our school was holding a graduation ball the night after our graduation. If all of this never happened, I would have been coming there with Alice as my date. Now, I was definitely going stag. She wouldn't even talk to me. I deserved that, anyway.

We stalked my father… I mean our father down a suit shop, where the employees obviously greeted him with utter respect and admiration. He motioned towards us, and one by one the employees assisted Edward and I in choosing our suits.

"Pick one for graduation, one for the ball." Dad instructed.

I was never really one to choose clothes, I can never rely on my eyes when it comes to colors, so I didn't know what looked good on me. Beside me, the saleslady kept throwing her suggestions in, but I pretended not to hear her. We had different tastes.

Fifteen minutes later, Edward was on the cash register to check out. Vain, vain Edward, while I was still searching the racks for something that would look neat on me. Finally, I gave up.

I turned to the sales lady and spoke, bored out of my mind.

"Give me a gray suit, a black one, two white long sleeved polos, and two ties."

"Sir, what color would you prefer your ties?"

"I don't care." I shrugged. "Pick something nice that will match the gray suit, and then give me one black."

"Aren't you being too dull?" Edward chuckled. "You bought everything in shades of black, white, and gray."

I just smirked at him, then tuned to the counter. "Add one black fedora hat. Make it sleek."

As we walked around some more to find a place to eat, I could not help but think this must be the most boring shopping trip I've ever had. Clutching my shopping bags in hand, I lead the way, almost jogging. Behind me, Dad and Edward weren't talking, either. I saw a branch of Pizza Hut so I hurried all the way there, when I bumped into something.

Or more accurately, someone.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, when I saw who she was. "Alice…"

My muscles strained when I saw Edward starting to help her get up, and he smiled at her. She pretended not to notice.

"Hi!" She chirped to my father, who accepted her greeting shyly.

"How'd you know him?" I asked.

"Rosalie told me everything. Unlike you, she had enough faith that I am strong enough to handle it, Jasper."

"I'm sorry." I whispered again, more to myself than to her.

"I am, too." She said. "But it's okay. I just wish you were braver. Let's go, Apples!"

She and the girl, her friend, I supposed, started walking away. I turned my back to steal a glance from here one last time, but she seemed so tense, so mad, that I started on my path again.

"Jasper?"

She called my name, I knew what would happen next. Wasn't this the part where she would run to me and I would open my arms for her, and I would wrap her in my hug forever? That's what happens in movies, usually. She walked over to me and fished for something in her bag. She handed me an envelop.

"Your graduation invite, remember?" She asked, refreshing my memory. "I just thought I'd let you graduate, even though you've been a real pain in a certain part of my body that I cannot mention because your Dad is here."

"But that's my whole point." I answered. "I want you to be there."

"You're not the only one who can make your own decisions." She announced, "I can, too. So I did."

"Fine!" I howled, giving up. When I looked at Edward, he was smiling victoriously.

"You shouldn't fight about girls, you know?" Dad reminded us, tapping my shoulders. "Even girls as beautiful as she is."

"Don't worry, Dad." Edward assured him. "Jasper's not fighting for her."

His words, those exact words struck a chord in my heart that was so intense. _Jasper's not fighting for her. _It was as if he'd aimed the gun at me, but the bullet went straight to Alice.

_Jasper's not fighting for her. Jasper's not fighting for her. Jasper's not fighting for her._

Suddenly, I faced him, gripping his collar. He may be taller, but I was stronger. I looked him in the eye, and for a second, my pain was mirrored in his. I saw my fury.

"What would you choose?" I spat. "Love, or friendship?"

"Both." He answered, prying me away from him. I was not oblivious to my father's protests, so I let go of him when he asked me to. He finished his sentence. "I don't give up that easily."

That actually made sense, and as I began walking away, I promised myself that I would not let everything fall apart, nor would I save only one thing. I would put everything back to how they used to be, because just like my brother, I don't give up that easily.

**Woah this is kinda long for a chapter, but I don't know how to put some sense into it so I ended up with this one. I think it's boring but I promise some good stuff on the next one. What could that be? Hmmmm. :P You have to read to find out. Let's stop all the hate mail okay? You're wasting your time and effort in hating me cause I'd still love you. That's just how I am Thank you to everyone who kept on supporting me. You don't know how much you mean to me. I love you, Yas_JJ and GlitteringRomance**


	32. Problem Solved, Problem Found

**CHAPTER 28**

**ALICE**

Love is like spinning in circles on a summer day. It feels great at first, and exciting. But slowly, when you start to fall, you'll realize how much it hurts. You will always have that grass stain on your jeans, just like a scar on your heart. But as soon as someone helps you back onto your feet, there you are, spinning again.

It's a tedious process. And I wished, I just wished that Jasper was still there to help me get back to my feet, and spin again with me.

I was not surprised to open the door of my apartment and see Edward standing there, his fist still poised to knock once more.

His face lit up immediately when he saw me. "Hi."

"Edward." I stated coldly. I had no plans of ushering him in or offering a drink. I was blocking the door.

"I brought you flowers." He handed me a bouquet of sunflowers. He must have thought I liked them.

"Thank you," I said, out of respect. "You shouldn't have."

"Can we talk?"

"I kind of meant it when I said you shouldn't have." I spat out almost too harshly, but with Edward, you have to be harsh, or else he wouldn't listen. Pain registered almost too quickly in his eyes. For a moment, I felt guilty when he looked at me.

"Fine!" I growled when guilt overpowered me. "You can come in and talk all you want. Just don't take advantage of me or I'll have you sent to jail, and I mean it, Edward! I mean every single word I say!"

He sighed, then he took a seat on my couch. I sat opposite him. His features were sharp, his gaze was fixed down.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"Orange juice." He chuckled. "I stopped drinking since last week."

"I was not offering you a drink." I explained. "I meant what do you want from me? Why are you here? But since you've mentioned it and I don't want to be rude, wait here and I'll get you a glass of orange juice."

I went to the kitchen, stomping my feet heavily even though the sounds were muffled by the thick carpeted floor. I got him a glass of juice and some Oreos, too.

"Is it true that he left you for me?"

"That's none of your business."

He took a sip of his juice, then bit a cookie. Its crumbs moved at the corner of his lips, like rocks before a landslide, or little snowballs before an avalanche.

"Oreos. His favorite." He stated, examining a cookie as if it was part of some Science experiment. "Do you know that?"

"No." I admitted. "He never mentioned, or gave a slight hint that he liked Oreos. But I love them."

"And he loves you," he stated, "Maybe that's why he started loving them, too."

"Did you come all the way here to talk to me about Oreos?"

"He tried to talk to you the other day. He was here, wasn't he?"

I nodded. The day after I saw them in the mall, Jasper came here saying he wanted to talk to me, but my wounds were still fresh back then, so I ignored him. I was scared, because he was acting like he loved me, and believe me, not once did he ever mentioned that he ever loved me. I wanted him. I wanted to run out the door that very moment and just lose myself in his arms, I wanted him, I couldn't deny it. I was just so confused. Because when I think back to the day he shattered me, I tremble at the thought of feeling like that again.

"Why didn't you talk to him, Alice?"

"None of your business."

"It sure as hell is my business! He's my brother, for God's sake!"

I looked at him incredulously. "Brother? Why, Edward, you're not acting like a brother to him. All you do is try to get all the attention, just so you could prove to yourself that you are better than him! Why do you have to be better than Jasper, Edward? You have some issues with yourself!"

"You're right." He whispered inaudibly. His face was a mask of a thousand shadows, sad, confused, and I knew for sure there was a battle going on inside him.

A battle between two Edwards fighting for dominance. One was the Edward who wanted, more than anything else, to be the center of attention. To prove to everybody that he was the legitimate son, and so he had to have the privileges. While the other one was the Edward that all of us loved. The Edward, who, in a snap of a finger, would jump right in front of a bullet to save Jasper, his peer, his best friend, his brother. I was so engaged with my thoughts that I barely noticed that he was crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked while his sobs filled my living room with feelings of regret and apology.

"I came here," he stuttered, "to ask you to the dance tomorrow. Because I really liked you. I really liked you, Alice. But there's a part of me, it's like it's whispering that my real intention was not to be with you, although that was what I wanted to believe in…"

"I don't understand you." I admitted honestly. "But I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to the dance. Stop hurting people, Edward."

I felt so helpless right at that moment that I began crying, too. All the pain I've kept inside me went pouring through tears as I spoke softly of my real feelings about all that was happening.

"Look," I said, sniffling. "You could still get the attention you want, Ed…" I touched his arm, and thankfully, he didn't jerk away in response. Instead, he held my hand. This time, I knew it was not malicious. He was holding my hand like my friend Edward used to do.

"I'm sorry." I continued, "I'm sorry that this happened to you and to Jasper. But please, Edward. It's not his fault either. You wanted a normal family, like everybody does. I'm sure he, too, grew up wondering where his father was. He was even left by his Mom too, and you had your Mom with you, Edward. Even if she doesn't treat you all that well! I'm sure Jasper would have traded anything just to be in your place, but even when you started doing mean things to him, he understood you."

I took a deep breath. We were both crying, but I knew that I was getting through him. I was talking some sense into him. "You are older than him. He should be the one running to you for support, for friendship… You can't change the way your lives intersect, Edward… But you can change its course… It's not too late… You have Bella. You have your father now. You have Jasper. Start over, Edward please…"

When he stood up to go, he offered me a tentative smile. I pulled him to me and gave him a hug; it was what I needed, ironically, because Edward was back. My voice was muffled by his shirt, but I whispered my thanks that he came.

"You're always the sunshine of our group, you know." He uttered as he pressed my head to his chest. "You've always worked things out. Thank you, Alice. You and Jasper deserve to be happy."

I took a step back, looking down. "That's an entirely different issue. He left me. I forgive him for that. But this," I pointed to my heart, "Was broken pretty bad. I don't know if I can still trust him."

"I'm sorry." He said, frowning. He headed for the door. When it softly creaked shut, I huddled on the floor, hugging my knees.

I fell, and he was never there to help me get back to my feet.

******  
**Not the best chapter i have written, but at least Edward is back to his senses. Now... He has to pursue bella and go to Jasper and help him get Alice back, noh? Next chapter will probably be Bella's side of the story, and part of the Graduation ball. :) I guess there are two more chapters left, then maybe a deleted scene. Oh, and because I'm a total loser, I'm making a soundtrack for this story. Any song suggestions? haha..**

**BTW, I just hate my ex, you know? He's my teacher's son and I found out that he took the same schedule as mine and now we're classmates in every single subject, and he's my partner in personality Development which means he's my partner in everything! In dramas, dances, functions! Everything! aaah I don't know what he's up to, because he was the one who broke up with me but then I found out from my best friend that he asked his Mom to make me his partner in Personality Development! It drives me crazy. What's your crazy ex story? Wanna share? Haha Thank you, you guys are amazing and cooooooool!**


	33. Acceptance

**CHAPTER 29**

**BELLA**

I did not know exactly why or how Edward and I fell apart, but I did know that I was not about to forget him that easily. Sure, I let him go, but letting go is entirely different from giving up. I never gave up on Edward, and I guess I never will.

"Ready?" Jacob smiled, offering me the crook of his arm. Reluctantly, I held on to him. We were on our way to school, dressed up quite nicely, since we were about to watch Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's graduation.

"Relax, Bella." Jacob chuckled. He must have sensed my being nervous. It was the first time I'd see Edward again after that afternoon that I talked to him. I haven't bumped on him since.

"It's just that…. I… What would I do if I see him?" I stuttered, looking up to Jake. He looked mighty fine, but his face still showed hints of boyishness. We had grown pretty close to each other these past few days. In fact, once or twice when it was late at night and I was missing Edward, I might have called Jake a little top frequently, and never did I hear him complain. He listened to me talk endlessly until I grew out of it and fell asleep. He had saved me from my sweetest downfall, and I will forever be grateful to him for that.

"You know," he said, opening the door of his Volkswagen. I stepped in carefully. He rounded the car and got to the driver's seat before facing me. "You don't have anything to worry about. I mean, Bella… When the moment presents itself, it will all fall down to the right places. You don't even have to act."

"I know." I sighed, nostalgic of how natural things had always been with Edward. When we were together, I did not have to think of anything, it was like things happen to their own accord. I blinked furiously, fighting off the tears that came with my loneliness.

He turned the key to ignition, and soon enough, the car roared its way down the road. "What about Alice?"

Jacob kept his eyes on the road. His question caught me off guard; I did not have a ready answer for that.

"What about Alice?" I threw the question back at him, buying more time to think of a right way to answer. Jacob gave me a side glance, then shrugged.

"You know it's not her fault."

"I know, Jake." I answered. "But when you love someone, you don't think about reason. You don't think about what's wrong or right, or who's at fault. I love Edward," I pointed out, my voice shaky and unsurprisingly unsteady. "That's why even though I knew it was not her fault, I blamed her. I got mad at her because I wanted to, because Edward wanted her, not me. I convinced myself that it was all her fault, because if I didn't, it would hurt more. Do you understand me, Jake?"

He nodded, exhaling sharply. His jaw was clenched, and I could tell he was gripping the steering wheel. His knuckles were white. "You needed to be angry at someone to conceal the pain."

I nodded. I knew it was selfish and unfair, but that was what I did. "It had to be her."

"Why her?" He asked, pulling over at the side of the road. "You could have been mad at Edward, it was all his fault anyway."

"But I love him!"

"And you don't love Alice, would that be right, Bella?"

"Can you please start the car? We're running late!"

He did as I said, but I could still see the tension building up in his eyes. He was seething mad, and I didn't know why.

"What's wrong with you?" I demanded when the car swerved off the road, leaving behind a trail of burnt rubber and the sound of screeching tires.

"You really should apologize to her." He whispered almost inaudibly when he calmed down.

We made our way inside the gym where the graduation ceremony would take place. I spotted Rosalie damping Emmett's face gently with tissue, and I had to smile at the cuteness. I walked over to where they were. Emmett was sandwiched between Rosalie and Edward, while Jasper was seated on Rosalie's right side. I took the empty seat beside him.

"Hey." I smiled a little. Beside me, Jacob was tensed. I turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder, making him relax a little.

"Hi." Jasper answered. He was craning his neck in all directions, and it was only then did I realize that Alice was not around.

"She's not coming, is she?"

"I wouldn't bet on it." He said. He met my gaze and we burst out laughing for a while, remembering how it all started.

"Nice suit." I complimented, although I knew my voice lacked enthusiasm. He was wearing a gray suit with a pale blue tie, mirroring his sadness, and perhaps, the emptiness he was feeling inside.

As soon as the graduating class was called off to form a line for their march, Jacob hesitantly asked me for a talk outside. I tapped Rosalie's leg, saying I'll be back later, then I lead the way out.

"So? What's up?" I said, trying to sound cool. I was not looking at him, but I could feel Jacob rolling his eyes.

"So…" He kicked the ground mildly. His hands were on the pockets of his jeans. He took a deep breath, then faced me.

"I kind of… Uh…" He looked around, uncertain. "I was just thinking… Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"The dance?" I chuckled. "Jake, that dance is for seniors. You need an invite to go there!"

I tried to hide my frown, the pain that I was feeling, imagining Edward inviting Alice to the dance.

"I have two passes, actually." He produced two silver tickets from his pocket. I stared at him in awe.

"But Jake, you don't understand…"

"I do." He smiled a familiar smile. That smile- it was the painful smile that I gave myself whenever I looked in the mirror. It was the same smile I plastered on my face every morning when I'm standing by my dresser, asking myself what was wrong with me. Why I was not beautiful enough.

Jacob heaved a sigh, then held my hand. "I know how it feels to just watch the person you love, love somebody else. That's what I have been doing since that night that I came to Alice's party. I have loved you ever since…"

"What are you saying?" I started to panic, tracing back the steps inside the gym. It was one in the afternoon, but I had a feeling it would rain later. The wind was too cold.

I felt Jacob's tight grip on my arm. He forced me to face him, and I had no choice but to do so, so I did.

"I'm not asking you to love me!" He screeched. "Just give me tonight. I promise, I would never ask for anything more than friendship. All I'm saying is that I understand you."

"I'm sorry." I whispered hoarsely. Jacob lowered his gaze, shifting his weight uncomfortably. "What time will you pick me up?"

His face lit up immediately when I said it, and he picked me up and spun me around while I squirmed and fought off for him to put me down. He did, after a while, and then we went back inside to watch the ceremonies. I silently cheered and clapped when Edward's name was called, but I made sure to keep it low.

When it was all over and caps were tossed in the air, Rosalie took hold of my wrist and tried to talk me into celebrating with them. I thought of Alice, who was probably sulking in her apartment, and I politely declined. Alice and I- we had this unique connection. She was always there for me, so I felt like I had no right to be out celebrating if she wasn't there. It's the least I could do to pay for bitching out on her.

"I'm going to the dance later." I informed Rose when she frowned. She smiled immediately and gave me a hug.

"Alright, see you then!"

"Okay." I choked out, before asking Jacob to drive me home.

Needless to say, Jacob was my first dance at the ball. I must admit, he looked good, decent, and he smelled of after shave. I was wearing my royal blue ruffled dress. Edward always told me how I looked good in blue. He said it complimented my creamy skin.

It was six in the evening, and the wind seemed to get chillier as the clock ticked by. After three more songs, I saw Jacob and Edward talking. Jacob was nodding respectfully while Edward slapped his back, like guys always did. What were they talking about?

Edward looked divine in his white suit. Just looking at him made me giddy, and sometimes I caught him stealing glances at me, too, at which I pretended to be scanning the crowd for Rosalie who was having a really good time with Emmett.

Jasper, however, was sulking in a corner. He looked pre-occupied and bored at the same time, but in all fairness, he was strikingly handsome. He looked better than Edward, Emmett, or Jacob. His black suit was a painful contradiction to Edward's white, and he was wearing a black fedora hat. He looked effortlessly glamorous, and if only Alice were here, they would have looked like elites, a prince and a princess, lost in a fairy tale.

My thoughts were disturbed when I felt someone sit beside me. I knew that scent, I couldn't be mistaken. I looked to see if I was right, and true enough, Edward was beside me, his eyes, like the ocean, seemed to be ready to suck me in. And I, a willing victim, was ready to drown anytime.

"Bella…" He breathed, never taking his eyes off me. He seemed to be drinking my presence, every detail of my existence. At the mention of my name, the sound of it coming from his lips, I felt a familiar warmth course through my veins. This was Edward, my Edward. Not the one I've lost to whatever monster lived inside his mind.

It's those feelings… The ones where you get the kind of goose bumps in a ninety degree weather. You sit there, knowing he was beside you, and you couldn't help but smile when you realize it was all true. The need to kiss him took your breath away, and you'd rather spend your whole life sitting there with him than winning the lottery or becoming famous, because when you're there with him, you have everything.

**Okay this was long and pointless, I guess? I'm sorry! Next one will be the talk between Edward and bella, and then after that it would be the final color, which is also the last chapter. Please review :] You might have noticed that it took me so long to update. Well, I'm sorry to inform you that I am doing that on purpose because I don't want this to end yet! It has been fun writing and receiving email notifs for your reviews.. Thank you so much!**

**P.S.**

**Eclipse Vamp you are A W E S O M E thank you for reviewing even if you are on vacation! That really means a lot to me!**


	34. Fix Everything That's Broken

**CHAPTER 30**

**EDWARD**

"Bella," I said, almost inhaling the scent that always came with her name.

Earlier that evening, I had a talk with Jacob. He was Bella's date, and I didn't want to cause a scene, so I asked him politely if I could talk to her. Thankfully, he agreed. Lucky me.

Bella closed her eyes, as if she was assessing herself if this was real, if I was real. Slowly, I reached out to brush away a stray strand of her hair. She looked gorgeous in her blue dress.

"Edward." She breathed, a mere answer to my non-inquiring statement.

I held out my palm in front of her and smiled. She took it, and slowly, we made our way to the dance floor. Bella was a little wobbly.

"Are you feeling dizzy?"

"No." She reasurred me as she clasped her hands in the back of my neck. "I'm feeling dazzled."

I grinned, lowering my gaze to meet her eyes. "Do I dazzle you?"

"Always." She breathed, offering me a sweet smile. The music began playing, and slowly, we moved. I guided her to a slow waltz. I could practically hear my heart beating.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I started. It was my main purpose in asking her to dance. I wanted to sort everything out, since I was the oone who fucked them up in the first place. I fixed my eyes on Bella. She was looking everywhere but at me, and somehow, I had a notion that she might be mad at me.

"Some people deserve second chances…" I pleaded. "I'm asking for a second chance, even if I don't deserve it…"

"It's okay, Edward." She sighed. "I told you I would wait, right?"

"Yeah but I thought you got tired…"

"Almost." She chuckled. "But I have a strong faith and hold on to the hings I love. You're one of them."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

Bella sighed, imprisoning my face between her palms. "Yes you did, but it's over now. Don't worry, you're not having it the easy way."

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. I pulled her nearer against me.

"Just give me more time to see if you're still worth it."

"Okay." I said. I had no options to choose from. It was all my fault.

Looking around, I saw Jasper in a corner, looking melancholic in his black suit. Rude as it may seem, I pointed him to Bella. "Do you think he can forgive me?"

"You're his brother." She said matter of factly. "He never treated you anything different. You only have to ask yourself, is he your brother?"

I paused for a moment to think of the right words to say. I shook my head when Bella forced me to look at her. "More than that." I said, looking at Jasper's lonely stance. "He's my best friend."

As dusk settled in, everything around us turned black, and shadows danced to the rhythmn of the dim lights that hung over the trees. There was a glow around the party, and as I watched the people pace about and talk and laugh, I sank into the deepest pits of guilt, asking myself how the hell I did this to my brother.

I knew my face turned grim when I balled my fists, and Bella threw me a look, that look when she knows what's wrong. It never fails.

"We can help him." She stated, as if it was as easy as breathing. "We can fix this."

"I don't know," I admitted, rubbing my face with my palms. "I cannot get us out of this tangled mess…"

"Well?" Bella challenged. Her hands were resting on her waist. "The devil never gives up. So shall we."

I grinned nervously at the gleam in her eyes. "Since when did you turn into Emmett?"

"My plan is better than all his plans combined." Feigning offense, she pouted.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper stand up and get out of the field. Bella saw it too, and in mere seconds she was on her heels dragging me.

"Move fast Edward, come on!"

"Wait wait!" I straightened my suit and we came to an abrupt halt. "What exactly is your plan, and where is it taking us?"

"You know the bike team, right?" She looked at me wistfully. I nodded. "They have their bikes, right?"

"Yes." I kept my tone even, although I was starting to get pissed by the mystery.

"I want you to talk to them." She said. Her voice delivered a final ring, so I had no choice but to do as she said.

She told me everything that must be done. I talked to the school biking team and charmed the lady guard that was in charge of the overnight supplies. When I got what I wanted, we piled into my car and started driving away.

"Are you sure this would work?"

"We're taking chances!" Bella defended, out of her breath. "Now pull over and I've got something tp pick up here."

I stopped the car at the side of the road and lit up a torch to help her see in the dark. There were wildflowers blooming, because it was Summer, I guess, and Bella picked them up one by one, in different colors and sizes. When she was satisfied, we started our dive again, the bikers trailing behind us.

"Bella, aren't you going a little too overboard with this?"

"She loves him, Edward! You, of all people, should be supportive. So shut up and drive!"

"Psssh…" I muttered uder my breath but I kept driving.

It was an average Summer night, like the ones when just a slight breeze would make you smile and appreciate life. Beside me, Bella opened the car windows and inhaled fresh air, making me admire her even more.

"Stop here." She commanded when we were a lock away from Alice's apartment. "I'll go there by foot. You stay here. I'll give you a signal when to come."

"Okay." I said, watching her walk away from me. This time, it was for something good, hopefully.

As she vanished into the arms of the darkness, I couldn't help but look for signs that she was still there, even though I could not see her. The quiet clacking of her shoes gave me little comfort.

Sometimes in life, you have to fall down several times to see for yourself if you could still stand. It may hurt at first, but over time, it strengthens your knees and limbs as it strengthens your soul.

I fell down, and it strengthened my love for the girl who was now taking chances to fix everything that I had broken.

When my phone buzzed in my pocket, I was expecting it to be a message from Bella saying we could come over now. Instead, when I opened it, my heart skipped a familiar beat. It was like my favorite song; I knew the music and lyrics, and a certain kind of warmth courses through my veins whenever I hear it.

Bella's name flashed before me on the screen, and the message was simple and clear.

"_I love you."_

**_I figured you guys didn't like the last chapter, did you? I didn't get that much reviews for it. I'm sorry for the uer late update, I have been busy! Very busy! Please kill me now. I have school from 7 AM-1pm, I am a volunteer in a Feeding Center for children at 2PM-4PM, classes again at 5 PM-8PM, then work from 10 PM- 3 AM so I really am sorry! Anyways, please review. Cheer me up! Next chapter will be the last chapter, the last color! Watch out for it. Then the soundtrack list and a deleted scene. :D_**

**_Please help my friend (USERNAME: Alice-oxox) to win the Tinkerbell award. Just visit her profile for more details. Also, check out the new story I'm working on! It's "How To Love A Girl In Sixteen Ways"... It's a string of flashbacks and romantic moments, so those of you who only want fairy tales, go and check it out._**

_**This is the worst chapter, I know. I don't like it either. Please bear with me. Review! Love, Seann. xxx**  
_


	35. Alice's Favorite Color

**CHAPTER 31**

**JASPER**

There are no such things as complications. I always saw things in black and white, and shades of gray. For me, there were only truth and lies; love and hate; right and wrong. Everything in between were in shades of gray, and they never really mattered.

It used to be so easy for me, to be so blatant about how I felt. Whenever I did not like someone, I did not go pretending just so there would be no complications; I told them straight out. Now, that was what I was gonna do. I had no idea why I hid it for so long, but tonight, everything would fall back to where they should be.

"Alice?" I called as I knocked on her door. The crickets were humming beautifully as I stood outside, fearing for the worst. "Can we talk?"

She opened the door shortly, greeting me with a frown. She was rubbing her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Can we talk?" I repeated, forcing my body into the door so that she had no choice but to let me in. Yawning, she led the way. We spiraled up the stairs, and five minutes later, we were on her rooftop, sat on the balustrade, feet dangling on the air.

"You're wearing black…" Clearly, that was not a question. I looked at her, I mean really looked at her, and saw the tired and resigned look on her eyes. She was starting to give up on me. If I had never changed, perhaps it wouldn't have bothered me, but I did, and it hurt.

"You know me too well…" I responded to the black comment. I adjusted my tie. It was dark, but the skies were glittering with a million stars. I stared at the pavement below, seeing nothing but darkness.

"So why are you here?" She asked, her voice strained. "And why are you wearing black again? I can barely see you. What's bothering you?"

"You." I answered shortly.

"Me?"

I sighed. "Yes, you. I don't think I can still pretend, Alice. Can we start over?"

"What?" She got off the balustrade, her voice sounded furious. "After all that you have kept away from me? Your real relation with Edward, the real you… The bet… What else, Jasper?"

My jaw dropped in shock when she mentioned the bet. "You know about the bet?"

"Of course I did!" She almost shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. Alice walked towards the door to get back inside the apartment. "I knew that you have been fooling me all along, that you are just doing this for your pride, but the problem is that I let myself be fooled! What else, Jasper?" She turned the knob but it did not open like she expected it to. "What else have you been hiding from me?"

She pounded on the door, probably wondering why it got locked in the first place. When it still did not open, she gave it one final kick, then slowly let her body fall on the floor. "I hate it!"

"I'm sorry, Alice…" I handed her a black handkerchief. She reached for it, but bitch stared me when she saw that it was black.

"Are you trying to guess my favorite color again?"

"No." I smirked. "I'm trying to be the guy that you deserve. The one who's always there, ready to kiss your tears goodbye."

'Well, you're not kissing them goodbye. You gave me a handkerchief, for God's sake."

"Would you like me to kiss you?"

"No."

I grinned, seeing her smile again. "You didn't mean it when you said no."

Once again, she smiled. The smile that wrinkled her nose. It was the most adorable thing in the world. She stood up and pirouetted in the middle of the rooftop, flowing together with the wind as if they were one.

"Dance with me." She ordered, and I rushed to her side immediately, tying a corsage on her wrist.

"Where did you get this? Did you think I'd come to the dance after all?"

"No." I placed her hands on my shoulders, then gently took hold of her waist. She smelled sweet. "I was planning to come to you, no matter what."

"That's ridiculous!" She giggled as we took our first step. "Your dance is miles away from here."

"My dance," I whispered, "is anywhere with you, no matter what you might be wearing."

She looked down at her yellow pajamas, brimming with Hello Kitty and cherry prints and giggled again. "I'm sorry, I wasn't dressed properly."

"You're beautiful." I breathed, shutting my eyes and my brain, and just following the erratic beat of my heart. By instinct, I leveled my face with hers. Slowly, once again, our lips were touching, dancing to a very familiar note. It was right at that moment that I realized how much I really missed her. I wrapped my arms around her, while delicate tears started streaming down her face. I flicked them away with my thumb, and imprisoned her face between my palms, looking straight into her eyes.

I was ready. Nothing was perfect, but everything was real.

With our faces inches away from each other, I breathed in her sweet scent and spoke.

"I love you. Mary Alice Cullen, I am in love with you…"

Her eyes… Her eyes sparkled with thousands of busting lights as I said those three words, and she clung closer to me. I planted soft kisses on her forehead, on her eyelids, on her nose, and then, once again, I touched my lips to hers and satiated my thirst for this girl who changed me.

If I could freeze one moment in my mind, it would be that moment. I wished I could stop the clock, make time stand still…. Cause honestly, that was just the way I always wanted to feel.

As soon as our lips met, a bunch of fireworks flooded the sky. I could not recognize their colors, but for the first time, I was not seeing with my eyes. I was looking at the world with my heart, and it was beautiful, like a painting.

"You got it right, Jazz." Alice beamed, her arms around my waist. "This is my favorite color."

I looked strangely at her. Her face was lit up with a very calm expression, and I knew she was at the happiest moment of her life. "Black?"

"No, this!"

"Rainbow?" I asked, gesturing to the fireworks. I still didn't know where they came from, by the way.

"No… Love. Love is my favorite color."

"Love?" I scratched my head in confusion. "Love is not a color."

"It is! It is the most beautiful color in the world." She answered dreamily. "Blue when I miss you. Green when I'm jealous. Yellow when I'm happy. Red when I'm mad… When you mix all these colors together, you get the color of love…"

"Well… I really do love you." I pulled her closer to me, then planted yet another kiss on her hair. "I love you, and I will show you that every single day of my existence."

"I love you too." She stood on tiptoes, kissing me full on the lips. "You brought colors to my life. Colors I never knew existed, before you."

Just then, a group of bikers caught our attention on the road outside the house. They paraded in front of us, then, came to stop in the front yard. They circled and circled first, then finally, with lighted torches in their hands, they formed a big heart and a song started playing on the background.

_Used to seeing black and white  
Never really in between  
Waiting for the love of my life  
To come into my dreams  
Everything is shades of gray  
Never really blues or green_

I held out my hand to Alice, who took it without second thoughts. I never really knew what was happening but I figured I better make the most of it.

_Needed someone else to turn to  
Someone who could help me learn to see  
All the beauty that was waiting for me_

"Jasper… This is beautiful." Alice claimed as we twirled around our makeshift dance floor.

_You, you put the blue back in the sky  
You put the rainbow in my eyes  
A silver lining in my prayers  
And now there's color everywhere_

I held her close to me, as gentle as I was holding something priceless. We danced under the moonlit sky, bathed in twinkling stars.

_You put the red back in the rule  
Just when I needed it the most  
You came along to show you care  
And now there's color everywhere  
_

"I promise to love you every waking moment of my life." I finalized. Tipping my hat, I bowed in front of her before kissing her knuckles. Alice was teary eyed again.

She wrapped me in a tight embrace, whispering how much she loved me. I hugged her back eagerly, and for once, it was as if our hearts combined and beat as one.

"Thank you for making me feel so special tonight." She said, kissing my cheek. "You didn't have to put a lot of effort to it..."

"I didn't do all this." I admitted sheepishly. "But if I had time I would have done better for you."

"Then who did?" She looked around, as confused as I was. I tipped her chin and kissed her lips. I would never get tired of kissing her.

"Does it matter?"

She grinned, shaking her head. "What matters most is that you are mine now."

"And you are mine." I pulled her again for a hug. Just then, the door burst open, revealing a giddy Bella, giggling.

She sprinkled us with torn petals of wildflowers. From the faint glow of light I could tell that they were in different colors. I turned to Bella and nodded gratefully.

"You did this for us?"

"Yes," She said, her blushing. "Edward wanted to talk to you, too."

"That can wait." I grinned, looking at Alice meaningfully. "I want to spend some time with my girlfriend first."

"Hey Bella." Alice called, then took measured steps towards her best friend. Immediately, she gave Bella a hug. "Thank you for this. I missed you…"

"I missed you too." Bella lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Alice danced back to me, smiling at Bella who, for sure, was feeling awkward.

"Uhmm…" She stuttered, fumbling for words. "Perhaps I should go now. You guys have a lot of _catching up _to do." She teased, stressing the phrase. I chuckled.

Alice, on the other hand, placed a palm on my chest and planted yet another kiss on my lips. She giggled when Bella turned bright red.

"I think it would be a long night." Bella commented before walking away.

"You wanna bet?" Alice teased, before intertwining my finger with hers, and as a star fell off the skies, I couldn't help but smile to myself, knowing I have finally found my star.

And so our adventures ended, and some of us found our heroes, and others conquered their fears. And one might even say we've triumphed. I didn't know if it happened that day or that summer, but somehow, we all felt older and different. I knew I'd never forget any of it and I decided I wasn't going to let it end because I realized we were not just given life experience. We were given the experience of life.

**END**

***sniff sniff* It's the end… **** Would you guys like a deleted scene? Haha. I'm sorry, I've got a lot of messages asking for me not to end it, but the storyline is only up until here. I cannot prolong it anymore, it would ruin my plot. I am writing other stories too, so just check them out, okay? Thank you for sticking with me! I know it did not end as good as you all expect it to be, and I am sorry if in any way I disappointed you. The song I used in this chapter is Christian Bautista's Color Everywhere. You should totally listen to that song. It fits this story. **** Thank you guys, and this is not goodbye. **

**Please follow me on Twitter! seannishere Just introduce yourself to me and I'll follow you back. The best people are there! Thank you everyone! Please review.**


End file.
